The girl next door
by naleyhumor
Summary: Haley James is the new girl in Tree Hill, she moves in next door to Nathan Scott with her Best friend Lucas Roe. I apologize I'm not very good at summarys, just please read and review. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

Haley James, 22, drove her car along the road with her best friend Lucas Roe, 22, they were on there way to their new home in Tree Hill. Haley James had just broken up with her boyfriend of one year because he was pressuring her into sex, you see Haley always wanted to wait until she was in love to have sex. At first Steven, her boyfriend, had accepted that but after 7 months he started to pressure her more and more, he was always trying to take things to the next level, but she just wasn't in love with him. So after about a year of dating she told him she wanted to brake up because they both wanted different things and surprisingly he agreed. And here she was sat in the drivers seat in her car next to her best friend on her way to start a new life.

Her and Lucas had been best friend since they were children, they grew up in the same neighborhood, so when she told him she was moving he automatically said he would move with her, Lucas didn't have much back in California, apart from living in a busy place and Haley. Lucas' parent, Karen and Kieth, move to San Francisco when he was 19. He wasn't leaving much behind and he though getting away and moving to a calmer place was good for him.

Haley pulled into her and Lucas' large, beautiful new home at around 2:30 pm. Their house was already furnished. So all the had was a few thing and their clothing, she got of the car and walked round to the trunk and started getting out her boxes, seconds later Lucas was there helping.

* * *

Nathan Scott heard a car pull up to the vacant house next door, he went outside and noticed a man about his age carrying boxes and suitcases into the house. S_omeone must have finally bought the house _he thought. Then he seen a petite brunette, walk out of the house back to the car and get more boxes, his immediate thoughts of her was that she was beautiful.

Noticing they had finished unpacking, he thought it was finally time to introduce himself, he walked across is lawn and approached the two new people.

Haley noticed the tall attractive man approach her and Lucas, from the house next door.

"Hi, I'm Nathan Scott, I live next door, you must be new to this town" Nathan said politely, and put his hand out, she politely shook is. He noticed the brunette was even more beautiful closer up.

"Hi, my name's Haley James it's nice to meet you, how did you know we were new?" Haley asked.

"This town small, and if I'd seen you before I defiantly would have remembered" he said looking her up and down playfully.

Haley giggled and blushed ,"Nice" she playfully answered back. "Can't blame a guy" he shrugged. They both laughed.

The sandy haired guy interrupted the two, "Lucas Roe, Haley's best friend, good to meet you"

"You too man" they shook hands.

"So is it just the both of you living here, or are there more people?" Nathan questioned

"Just us two, we just moved here from California, what about you?" Lucas asked

"I live here with my baby sister, Rachel" Nathan answered.

Haley looked at Nathan and noticed his cobalt blue eyes staring straight back at her, she smiled showing her white teeth and was about to ask him a question when she heard a voice behind Nathan "for the last time, i'm not a baby" she playfully whined.

Nathan moved out of the way and they saw a slim girl, with long brown hair and beautiful green eye.

"But your MY baby sister" Nathan playfully argued back whilst ruffling her hair, she rolled her eyes and approached the new couple.

"I'm Rachel Scott, nice to meet you, i take it you guys are new here", she smiled happily showing her brilliant smile

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm Lucas and this is Haley and Yeah, we just moved in today" Lucas stuck his hand out and Rachel shook it happily and Haley mirrored his actions "nice too meet you" said Haley.

"That's cool. So are you guys a couple?" she asks shyly not knowing whether or not she overstepped "Rachel!" Nathan said quickly.

"No, no, no, Best friends" Haley said shaking her head, "Oh, sorry" Rachel apologized.

"It's okay, we get asked that question a lot," Haley replied kindly, there was a silence for a moment but it was broken when Rachel said "so is it just you guys?" she said to the duo.

"Yep and I hear it's just you two as well", "yeah it is" Rachel replied.

"but we always have friends over, actually were having a few of my friends over tonight, you guys are welcome to come over, you know get to know some people, I'm sure they won't mind" Nathan kindly asked.

"Ermm, sure why not, gives us a chance to get to know more people, what do you say hales?" Lucas said, and Haley replied "Sure, we'd love to, what time?"

"6:30ish"

"Sounds good" Haley answered, while staring him in the eye whilst he stared back, Lucas and Rachel Noticed this and decided to interrupt.

"Soooo, I have plans with the guys so I should get going, I've got my key and my phone but i shouldn't be out past 10" she said to Nathan and then turned back to the new people and said "it was nice meeting you, I'll see you around" she waved and started walking away when Nathan called her "Ray?" he said using her nickname since she was a child, "yeah?", "who you going out with" he asked in a stern fatherly tone, "just the usual: jack, Finn, Sam, Amy and Christie and i think Caspar's home from his holiday so he'll probably be there" she answered. He nodded and said "Okay, stay safe and here's $30 for food and you can by another record or CD or something, but dont be in any later than past 9, okay?" she huffed but agreed "thank you, i love you" she said accepting the money and left, "I love to to" he shouted she turned back and smiled.

"So I'll see you guys tonight?" Nathan asked

"Sure" they answered in unison.

"Bye" Nathan said looking more at the petite in front of him.

"Bye" they replied and with that they turned and left, while Nathan watched Haley walk away.

He suddenly couldn't wait for tonight.

* * *

**So this was my first chapter of my first ever fanfiction, i hope it was okay, I know there wasn't much Naley but there will be next chapter and just so you know the character 'Rachel' is not based on Rachel Gatina. Please comment, Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dont know whether to do brulian and leyton or brucas and jeyton! Please help!


	3. Chapter 3

I've decided to start with Jeyton and eventually brucas, but if any of you prefer anything else just let me know thanks.

* * *

It was 6:15 pm and Brooke, Peyton and Jake had arrived about 10 minutes ago and were all in the kitchen. Nathan was staring in the mirror trying to figure out which top to wear, usually he would just put on anything but since Haley was coming over he thought he should dress appropriately and make a good second impression. He never usually acted like this around girls but he found something intriguing about her, maybe it was because she didn't cake her face with make up, or that she didn't nee to try and be beautiful she just simply was. He finally decided he needed help, he called the person who knows fashion more that anyone he knew.

"Brooke!" He yelled. He and Brooke had always been close like brother and sister, they had known each other since they were 14. They had gone to school together and just clicked, people had always assumed they were more than that, but they had never been attracted to each other like that, sure he thought Brooke was attractive, but he loved her like he loved Rachel, like a sister.

A voice broke him out of his thoughts, "you called?" she said, "yeah, i need your help, i dont know whether to go with the red one or the light blue one" he replied referring to the two polo t-shirts on his bed.

"since when did you care?" she said with a raised eyebrow, he shrugged, "does this have anything to do with a certain new girl who moved in next door?" she asked with a smirk.

"Maybe, what's it to you?" he replied in the same playful tone, "i've just never seen you fuss about a girl so much before, she must be something, huh"

"yeah, even though I only met her a couple of hours ago she seems, i dont't know... Special, not to mention she's crazy hot" he winked and added a smirk.

"Blue" she said "What?" Nathan asked in a confused manner. "The blue polo, it brings out your eyes"

"oh, thanks" he put the red polo back in his closet. "So tell me about Lucas, is he hot?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"Ermm I'm not sure how to answer that Brookie" he said using her nickname

"okay then, what does he look like?" "about my height maybe smaller and blonde"

"Not very descriptive there Natey" she said mimicking his use of her nickname

He was about to reply when he heard a knock at the door, he quickly ran out of his room and pushed Jake out of the way who was on his way to open the door, Nathan took a look at himself in the mirror in the hallway, fix his hair, straightened his t-shirt and opened the door.

He immediately noticed Haley was slightly taller due to the beige platform heels she had on, which did wonders for her legs that were covered in low rise skinny jeans and carried on checking her out noticing she had on a white blouse and a tan leather jacket and then look at her face noticing she looked more beautiful since he last saw her, her hair was curled and rested on her shoulders. He noticed the slight blush appear on her cheeks and immediately realized he had been caught staring, not that he cared. He was interrupted by his thoughts when he heard a cough behind him and noticed Brooke standing there with an amused smile.

"So Nathan you going to introduce me?" she asked. "oh..uh, err sure, Brooke this is Lucas Roe and Haley James. Lucas, Haley this is my good friend Brooke Davis" Brooke stepped forward and stuck out her hand "Hi it's nice to meet you both" "You too" they replied in unison.

"oh yeah, com on in, you can meet our other friends" Nathan said "thanks" they both said, they followed Nathan towards the kitchen, lucas put the crate of beer he brought onto the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"I like the Nate, they brought beer" Jake said, and everyone laughed "Hey I'm Jake Jagielski, my girlfriend Peyton is around here somewhere" he said politely, "I'm here" shouted a voice from the hallway.

"were'd you go?" asked Nathan "oh i was looking through Rachel's new music" she said with a smile "you know if she finds out she'll kill you" Nathan said "your sister loves me, calm down, i'm the only other one that has decent taste in music" she said jokingly. "Hey, i'll have you know my taste in music is perfectly fine, actually i think it's great" nathan said proudly, Peyton replied "if that's your story,_ Jay-z" _referring to his taste in Rap music and everyone laughed at that. Before he was about reply she introduced herself.

"Peyton Sawyer, pleasure to meet you both" she said "Haley James and this is Lucas Roe, nice to meet you too" they shook hands politely.

"So Nate we going in the garden or front room?" Jake asked, "It's a evening, and it's still pretty light out so Garden first and if need be we can move in the house" he answered.

* * *

A couple hours later they were all sat outside, and was still reasonably was due to it being late May, and the weather being quite warm lately they were all sat round a small garden coffee table, with a couple of discarded pizza boxes and empty beer bottles. Everyone had gotten to know Haley and Lucas really well and they had all clicked great. Nathan and Haley were sat on a garden sofa, with Jake and Lucas on his right while they were all engrossed in a conversation about Basketball, while Haley had Brooke and Peyton to her left having a conversation about clothes.

"Did you guys see the new Victoria's Secret spring line?" Brooke asked excitedly. Suddenly the guys weren't so interested in basketball.

"Oh my god, yes, did you see the bathing suits. I just bought a two piece last week, it's white with navy strips" Haley said, Nathan suddenly felt himself get warmer of the thought of Haley in a tiny bikini, Lucas noticed Nathan in a daydream, he knew what he was thinking about, He was knocked out of his thoughts when he felt someone hit his left arm, he looked at Lucas and said "What?", Lucas replied "Dude, that's my best friend"

"what are you talking about?" Nathan asked, "You know what I'm talking about, Imagining Haley in that suit"

Nathan was about to deny it but he knew he was busted "So what, she's hot" Lucas was going to reply but was interrupted by Brooke.

"Who's hot?" she questioned, Nathan looked at Haley and then back to Lucas and was about to say nothing when Brooke said, "Never mind, we were just talking and Haley invited us over tomorrow to go swimming and then dinner at hers, what do guys say?" Nathan was quick answer. "Yeah sure, sounds good"

"Cool, Rachel can come to if she wants and she can bring a friend, I'd like to get to know her more, she seems like a good kid" Haley said, Nathan was happy to know she seemed to like his sister, non of his previous girlfriends, he'd only ever had about 3 or 4, had really made the effort, they always thought he should spend more time with them than her, but she was his baby sister, she was the best thing in his life, but hearing Haley say that made his heart race slightly.

"I'm sure she'd love to, and she is a good kid, she's the best thing in my life, I know it sounds cheesy but I love her" Nathan said proudly

"No it doesn't sound cheesy, i think it's amazing that you have such a good relationship with her" Haley said with a wide smile

Then they heard the door slam and someone shout "I'm home" they heard Rachel yell. Nathan replied "in the back"

The back door opened and Rachel stepped out side "Amy's with me, she's somewhere in the kitchen I imagine" she said with a laugh.

"hey guys, Haley, Lucas it's nice to see you again" Rachel smiled "Hey Rachel" they said in unison.

"How is that girl not like 500 lbs, that girl could eat a horse and not put on any weight, Bitch" Brooke said playfully.

"Is Amy staying?" Nathan asked already knowing the answer, she sleeps nearly every Friday and since it was a Friday he knew she probably was.

"You guys talking about me again?" Amy playfully said walking out of the kitchen door that lead outside to the Garden with a smile, she was a tall very slim girl with dark brown hair and blue/green eyes.

"duh, when don't we" Rachel laughed "Shut up" amy slapped her playfully.

"Hey guys, Nathan you need to go food shopping" Amy said, "well maybe if you stopped eating it all i wouldn't need to go" Nathan said jokingly. Since Amy was Rachel's best friend she was around all of the time. So Nathan see's her like a sister as well.

"Haha" she deadpanned. Noticing the two newbies she spoke up "Hi I'm Amy Jones, I take it you are the new people who moved in next door" she said politely.

"Hi, I'm Haley James, and this is Lucas Roe, nice to meet you" she spoke politely "nice to meet you to" amy said.

"So, did you guys get anything?" Nathan asked "I got the new Passenger record and Amy never got anything" said Rachel.

Peyton spoke up "I heard that's a really good album"

"yeah, you can borrow it sometime" Rachel said. Peyton and Rachel had always had a good relationship due to there love in music.

"oh hey, Haley invited us over tomorrow to go swimming and dinner at her and Lucas', she said you're welcome to bring a friend" Brooke spoke.

"sure, got nothing better to do, Amy, you free" Rachel said "Yep, sounds like fun"

"well we better be going to bed, see you guys tomorrow" Rachel said. Nathan Stood up to go get more drinks and kissed Rachel on the forehead and said "Night, I love you" "love you too, night everyone" they both waved and disappeared inside.

"Anyone else want another one?" Nathan asked gesturing to his empty beer bottle, everyone nodded.

"I'll come help you" Haley said, and Nathan immediately accepted her offer, just to spend some time alone with her, even if is was just a couple of minutes.

_Inside the house_

"you're really good with her" Haley said referring to Rachel.

"Yeah, well she's good with me" Nathan smiled at her.

"You must be proud" she smiled "yeah, she's the only family i have, she really is my world, I'm really lucky to have her in my life" he boasted

"She's lucky to have an amazing brother like you, I'm sure she's proud too" Haley smiled

"what?" she said when she noticed him smirking. "You think I'm amazing" he said cockily with his eyebrows raised.

"No i don't" she defended. "Yes you do you said _'She's lucky to have an amazing brother like you'_" he said in a high pitched voice, mimicking her.

"Firstly i so don't talk like that and so what if i think you're amazing, I've seen you with her, it's good to watch" she smiled.

"Thanks, and I know i am pretty amazing, but it's nice to be told every so often" he added with a wink.

"Cocky much" she said with a giggle. "Well when your Nathan Scott you have every right to be" he said.

"Good point" she flirted back. "You so want me, James" He replied "In your dreams, _Scott_" she replied.

"Defiantly!" he said abandoning her shocked self in the kitchen to bring out the rest of the drinks.

_An hour later_

"we better be getting off we've had a long day, but we'll see you guys tomorrow" Lucas said

"Okay, what time should be come round?" Jake asked.

"Around 2/3 pm?" Haley answered. "Sure, we'll see you then"

Nathan walked them to the door, and Lucas noticed he wanted to talk to Haley alone, so he said "I'll see you tomorrow, night man" they bumped fists and Lucas walked away, so it just left Nathan and Haley.

"I had a good time tonight, Nathan. Thanks for inviting us, your friends are great" She smiled.

"It was no problem, I had a goodnight too. And i think they liked you guys too, especially brooke, but they're not as great as me right?" he laughed noticing the way Brooke and Lucas kept flirting.

Haley laugh and nodded, "no they're not, don't worry Scott." she flirted back.

"Well i guess i'll see you tomorrow then?" Nathan questioned.

"Defiantly" she smiled eagerly. "Goodnight Nathan" they shared a quick friendly hug.

"Night Haley" he said back. "Sweet dreams" she winked "since i know they'll obviously be about me" she flirted with a smirk.

"defiantly" he smirked back. Liking the banter between them. she turned to walk away and he looked her up and down from the back. _ What an ass _he thought as he watched it walk away.

"Oh and Haley, don't worry i think you're amazing too"

* * *

**What do you think? Please review. Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

It was 10 am on a Saturday morning, Haley woke up, showered, dressed, went the store and bought beers and snacks for later on when everyone was round. She was happy she had made new friends, she really liked them. Especially Nathan, she didn't know why but she was drawn to him. He was talk, dark and handsome, really handsome. And not to mention he was an amazing brother to Rachel. The way he cared so much for her, it was just sweet to watch.

She got home and figured she'd just chill until she had to change clothes. Lucas was already out on a run, so it was just her, so she figured she would go see if Nathan was awake and see if he wanted to hang for a bit.

* * *

_At Nathans house.._

_How are they still sleeping_ he thought as he continued to make pancakes. For Rachel and Amy, he thought i was best to wake them now, since the food was nearly cooked.

He shouted up the stairs "Ray, Amy, Pancakes", he done this every Saturday when Amy stayed over.

Within minutes they were downstairs sat at the dining table ready for there pancakes when there was a knock at he door.

"I'll get it" Rachel said. She opened the door to see Haley in a pair of Nike running shorts, a tank top and some converse.

"Hey Haley" she greeted politely. "Hey Rachel, is Nathan here"

"yeah we're just about to eat breakfast, come join us, Nate always cooks too much for us to eat, and im sure he wouldn't mind"

"i wouldn't want to intrude" she said

"No it's fine, really" rachel said softly, "you sure"

"yes, now get in here"

they walked into the kitchen to see Amy and Nathan in a conversation.

"oh hey Haley" Nathan said

"i invited her in for Breakfast, hope you don't mind"

"That's perfect" Nathan said not taking his eyes of Haley. "Everything done, just take a seat at the table"

They sat down with Nathan across from Haley with Rachel next to Haley and Amy next to Nathan.

"So who knew Nathan Scott could cook, huh?" Haley said jokingly.

"Well when you have a young girl live at home, might as well be two, you kind of pick it up on the way" he replied, all of them laughing.

They ate the rest of their food with small talk.

They had finished and Haley was drying the dishes whilst Nathan washed them in a comfortable silence, but was broken.

"So, Scott i didn't know you were the footsy kid of guy" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Referring to half way through eating breakfast she felt his sock covered foot run up her leg.

"Well when there's a hot girl in front of me, i might as well got for it and i didn't hear you complain, in fact i recall you taking part in it" he asked with a smirk. He didn't know what came over him but he just went for it and thankfully she didn't reject it.

"Well i didn't want to bruise your ego by rejecting you so i didn't really have a choice, because i'm just such a kind person" the truth was she enjoyed it, really enjoyed it.

"Puh-lease, you so enjoyed it"

"I never said i didn't" she flirted back.

They had finished the dishes and Haley announced she had to get back home and get ready.

"So you eat then leave, you used me, i'm hurt" he said in mock hurt tone.

"You forgot about the footsy, i'm hurt" she said mimicking him

"trust me i didn't" he winked, "so i'll see you in about an hour?"

"sure"

And with that she walk back to her house to get ready.

* * *

It was 3 am and Nathan, Rachel and Amy had just arrived. Everyone else was already there. Nathan had on a pair of Navy holister trunks and an on duke shirt. whilst Rachel was wearing a pair of denim shorts and a t-shirt on with The Cure on, she probably wouldn't be doing a swimming since she was crazy self-conscious, and the fact she couldn't swim. So she'd just stay in the shorts and top. Amy was wearing the same but her top was just plain white, and she hand on a purple two piece bathing suit on, Amy didn't care what people thought of her.

Haley greeted them and took them through to the back were everyone was either sunbathing on a lounge chair or in the pool.

Nathan noticed Haley was wearing a t-shirt that must have been Lucas' because it came up to around mid thigh.

"hey Guys" they greeted whilst sitting down on a chair.

Brooke and Peyton were already in their suits and sunbathing while Jake and Lucas where in the pool.

Haley then took her top of now everyone had arrived. She had on the white and navy stripy one on. Nathan felt his mouth go dry when she pulled the strings on her bikini top making her breast move up slightly, and then turned around to answer Brooke question and she adjusted the strings on her bottoms, and that's when Nathan noticed the me perfect ass he had ever seen, he just wanted to go over and grab it and pull the string and just...

He was knocked out of his thoughts when Haley asked him to go help him get drinks, he immediately agreed, he watched her walk in front of him and noticed the way her hips swayed just the right amount.

She went over to the fridge and bent over to grab the beers, Nathan just stared.

She asked him do Rachel and amy like lemonade since they were only 15, but he didn't hear. She was still bent over and looked over her shoulder to see Nathan staring at her ass.

"You know I asked you to help not just stare at my ass" and she stood up

"why would i do that when you have such a better view" he smirked and she blushed.

"Thanks, but you didn't answer my question" "which was..."

"Do Rachel and Amy like lemonade"

"oh yeah" he said. Haley had her back turn now sorting out the drinks when she felt Nathan come to stand behind her and box her in by putting his arms either side of her on the counter.

"You look good" he said with a smirk, grabbed the drink and walked into the garden.

Haley grabbed the rest of the drinks on following him out into the garden with everyone else.

* * *

_3 hours later.._

Rachel and Amy had left and went to meet up with some of there other friends. They had all eaten and were now sat inside, in the living room talking, they were all dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirts. Nathan and Haley were sat on the two seated sofa with Haley's legs in his lap, Brooke and Lucas were on the three seated sofa and Peyton and Jake were cuddled on the leather recliner. They were all in there own conversations.

"So how long have you know Lucas for?" Nathan asked. they were currently have conversation about there life and playing 20 questions.

"Pretty much all my life, we just met and clicked and have been friends since, so why does Rachel live her with you?" noticing his discomfort she said "you don't have to answer"

"no it's okay, when she was about 5 our parents got divorce, my dad moved to Florida and we stayed back with our mom, but i turned 18, went to college, and my mom got a boyfriend, but him and Rachel never really got along. Him and my mom wanted to move to San Diego, Rachel really didn't want to leave i mean she had her friends and we seen each other whenever i could leave college. My college wasn't that far away so i suggested i move into this house and Rachel stayed with me. They agreed, and bonus is i got to see Rachel everyday and the house is payed for by our dad. But the down point is neither my mom or my dad has been in touch in about 2 years, I know it gets to her sometimes, but she strong and brave and wants everyone to know that so she builds up a wall, but i know it bothers her" Nathan spoke with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, but i guess it's there loss, huh"

"yeah i guess it is" he said with a happier smile.

"What about you, does it bother you?" Haley asked with a caring tone.

"Yeah it does, and it bothers me even more because it bothers her"

She just smiled "okay new subject, it's your turn"

Nathan pondered for a minute then it came to him "Are you a virgin?" he said quietly enough so the others couldn't hear him.

Haley sighed, she knew this was coming, "yes, i am" Nathan looked at her and smiled "it's like sitting with a unicorn, most girls don't have enough respect for themselves nowadays, i thinks it's nice"

"You do?" she asked shyly. "Yeah, i respect you even more now"

"Thanks, but hey i'm not a total prude, you know" she said teasingly whilst nudging him.

He laughed "I'll keep that in mind" he winked "Shut up" she laughed swatting him.

He was about to reply when Brooke interrupted, "We should play a game" she said excitedly

"okay what you got in mind" Jake asked

* * *

Half an hour later, and Nathan, Haley and Brooke were, engrossed in a game of twister. Nathan was in the crab, while Brooke was underneath with on all fours and Haley had one leg either side of his waist and her hands were behind her.

"Why don't we play this game more often, I like it" Nathan said smirking.

"Haley left hand green" Peyton said. Haley move so now one of her arms forward so she had one hand next to his chest, making this move Brooke fell and was out now it was just Nathan and Haley.

"Nathan right leg blue" Nathan moved his leg to the right so his legs were more open.

"Haley right hand yellow" She mover he right hand so it was next to it head.

"now this is what i'm talking about" Nathan whispered to her and she giggled, Nathans next move mad him fall and he took Haley with him. They fell to the floor laughing whilst Haley was still sat in Nathans lap with her thighs either side of his waist.

Nathan had his hands resting on her hips, Haley tried to get up but his grip tightened "Let me up" she demanded playfully

"What if i don't want" he quipped. "Just let me up" she whined "fine"

"come help me get more drinks" she winked.

* * *

It was about 20 minutes later and everyone was sat round the dining table playing i never.

It was Nathans turn and he didn't know what to say but then he looked at Haley and said "I never believed at love at first sight, but i think that's changing" he said with a soft smile, looking Haley in the eye and she nodded and smiled back.

"My turn" Lucas yelled "I've never met such a pretty girl till i met you," he said looking at Brooke and she blushed.

"Is that Brooke Davis blush.." Peyton said but never got to finish her sentence because Lucas interrupted her, "go out with me" he rather demanded than said

Brooke was slightly shocked at his forwardness but she like it. "I'd love to" she smiled happily

"YAY" Haley clapped excitedly while everyone looked at her strangely "i'm happy for you Luke you deserve someone good in your life, well apart from me,"she winked and turned to brooke who was on her right and said "i like Brooke"

"Aw, thank you tutor girl" she said referring to when Haley told the she was a tutor in her high school. You see Brooke had a thing for nicknames so if she gave you one you should be counted lucky because she only game them to people she liked.

"you're welcome tigger" she smiled

"Okay new game lets play truth or dare" Brooke said getting bored of I never.

Nathan spoke up "I'll go first, Haley, truth or dare?

"truth"

"would you ever kiss a girl?"

"I already have and yeah i probably would again, but not in like a crazy lesbian way" she answered casually and immediately regretted saying that when she seen the way Nathan had his eyes closed.

"What?"

"oh just imagining you and this other girl you kissed, so hot, oh there's tongue, yep" he moaned

"oh shut up" she swatted him while blushing.

He moaned again "Okay, moving on" Lucas spoke up, feeling extremely uncomfortable watching the two interact, he didn't have anything against the two he just didn't like them flirting in front of him.

"What's the time?" Nathan asked

"It's 1am, you guys can stay here if you want, everyone's been drinking" Lucas said and Haley nodded.

"Okay," everyone said.

"Jake and Peyton you guys can take the guest room," Haley said and was about to say something when Brooke interrupted "I will share with broody and tutor girl and boy toy and share, sound good?" everyone nodded and headed up to the rooms, Peyton and Brooke borrowed a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top changed in Haley's bathroom and went they're separate ways, while the boys borrowed a pair of basketball shorts, while Nathan forgot about the shirt because he never wears one for bed but Jake went with a t-shirt.

Nathan entered Haley's room and noticed she was already in bed, but was awake and waiting for him. Nathan got into the bed and said "i can sleep on the couch downstairs if you want" noticing her stiffen.

"No it's fine it's just, i haven't slept in the same bed with anyone since my ex-boyfriend" she smiled.

"I'm sorry, i didn't know"

"Don't apologise, he was an ass" she said trying to lighten the mood. He smiled "goodnight Hales" he said turning of the light on his side and she smiled at the use of her nickname.

"night nate" she said doing the same, but she kept her back turned to him. A few minutes later she felt an arm encircle her waist form behind and relaxed into him

"Sweet dreams" he whispered in her hair as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Thank you, for the reviews on the previous chapter. A Big thank you to dianehermans for helping me out with some ideas. Everyone go follow her.**

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

It has been 4 weeks since everyone stayed over at Haley's and Lucas'. Brooke and Lucas had been on there first date and had been official for about 3 weeks and were doing great. Peyton and Jake were still in love and always will be. Nathan still hadn't had the courage to ask Haley out, but they acted like a couple, just without the kissing. They would flirt and be all lovey dovey, like if there wasn't a seat available because Lucas, Brooke, Peyton had taken up his sofa's, him and Haley would squash up on his recliner and cuddle and talk.

Nathan and Rachel where sat in the living room arguing over what to watch.

"No, i don't want to watch the game, there's a new walking dead on" She complained as she tried to get the remote back from Nathan who had it held above his head.

"I'm sure it will be on again, so I'm watching the game"

"but I was in here first, go watch the game in your bedroom or at Lucas' I'm sure he's watching it" she argued.

"But I want to watch it here and I've invited the guys over here to watch it"

Noticing he had lowered his arm she reached and grabbed the remote successfully and ran.

Fortunately for him he was quicker and grabbed her, but doing this made them fall. He easily pinned her to the floor, not realizing they had an audience.

"give it back" Nathan yelled.

"No, I had it first"

"So I'm the oldest"

"Which means you should me more mature and handle this another way, not doing this, arg get off me, you're heavy" she whined.

"Not until you give me it"

"If you don't get off me in the next 5 i'll scream" with hearing her say this Nathan quickly covered her mouth

"Did you just lick me"

"Yes, now get off me" she screeched

They were interrupted when they heard a cough "ahem" they turned their heads and noticed Haley, Brooke and Lucas stood at the door.

"Hey guys" Nathan said casually whilst still having Rachel pinned to the floor.

"uh, let me up, you ass"

"Nope" he said, "You guys help me" she said pouting

"Nathan get off her" Haley demanded, he quickly obliged and stood up. And Rachel copied his movements.

"Wh-Tcssh!" Rachel made a whipping sound. And everyone laughed, "Shut up" he gritted through his teach.

"That's my Que to leave, I'm going over to Finn's, I'll see you guys later" and with that she left.

"So you guy wanna hang out?" Nathan asked "Sure" they all replied

* * *

It was 9 pm and everyone was sat in Nathan's living room talking. Peyton and Jake had come over a couple of hours ago. They were cuddled on one of the couches while Brooke and Lucas were on the other one. Which left Nathan and Haley on the recliner with Haley sat sideways with her legs in his lap while he stoked her legs.

Everyone was laughing at stories Brooke had told them about when she and Nathan were younger.

Haley finally stopped laughing and went to get everyone more beer, and Nathan helped her.

"So I was wondering, if you wanted to that maybe, you would.. um uh" Nathan muttered

"yeah" she encouraged, "if you would maybe like to go out tomorrow, just the two of us?"

"Like a date?" she smiled

"Yeah, but only if you wanted it to um be a date, if not it could just be as friend, it's up to you, I mean" he rambled, before he could continue, she raised herself up on her toes and gave him a quick kiss before he could even respond.

"It's a date, and it took you long enough" she said shyly.

"Yeah" he said without braking the eye contact. She smiled sheepishly, "we should get these back" she said gesturing to the beers in their hands.

"Yeah" he said again and she giggled.

Just as they were all back in the living room, the front door slammed shut and they heard a frustrated groan.

Rachel walked into the room not looking very happy and plopped herself on the couch next to Brooke.

"What happened" Brooke asked.

"I was over at Finn's and we went and met everyone else and we decided to go the rivercourt for a while, to just kill time and Dylan showed up with his new conquest, Beth"

"As in Beth that you used to be friends with?" Brooke asked curious

"The one and only" we sighed "Wait who's Dylan?" Haley asked

"He was my ex-boyfriend, we went out for about 5 months, but it turned out he was sleeping with Beth, who was supposed to be one of my best friends, because I wouldn't have sex with him because i thought we were to young and i wasn't ready" she said with tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" she said as she walked out of the room and ran upstairs, Nathan was about to get up and go see to her when Haley said, "No let me"

Nathan smiled at this, knowing how great they got along.

Rachel heard a knock on the door "Who is it?"

"It's Haley"

"come in"

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry open old wounds" she said softly as she sat down on the bed next to her

"It's okay, it's just hard sometimes and the worst part is that I believed him when he told me he loved me" she sniffled

"I kinda know how you feel, I had a boyfriend, we went our for about a year, and broke up about two months ago"

"why did you break up?"

"we wanted different things, them being he wanted sex and I didn't, I always wanted to wait till I was in love"

"so you've never.." Haley quickly finished Rachel's sentence "No, I've still not found love"

"I'm sorry" Rachel said with a soft smile "It's okay"

"Do you think 15's to young" Rachel questioned

"For sex" Haley asked slightly confused "No, for love"

"No i don't, but you just have to be careful and make sure that if you are in a relationship that it's for the right reason"she said stroking her hair

"Thank you" she smiled

"So this is Rachel Scott's bedroom," her room was rather large and was a dark blue (imagine Peyton's room with the shelves, but blue and set out like Nathan's when he moves back home) she also had posters of old artists like The Cure and Led Zeppelin, things like that, and with a lot of drawings, you see she and Peyton were a lot alike they were both really into music and had both amazing talents when it cam to art, "damn girly you've got a lot of music" Rachel laughed.

"So do you play?" she asked referring to guitar in the corner. "I don't but I can, I haven't played in about 3 years"

"So since your mom left?" she asked hesitantly

"He told you?" she asked quite shocked "Yeah he did, I hope it doesn't bother you"

"No, I like that he told you, not many people know, so he must really trust you, not even most of my friends know that she left, they just she works away"

"Yeah" she said sheepishly "He really likes you"

"who?"

"Nathan"

"He does?" she asked slightly shocked "Yep, I've never seen him like this around a girl, since well.. ever, he never shut's up about you" she laughed

"Yeah, well I really like him to" Haley replied with a shy smile.

"I know, but just don't hurt him, he may seem strong and tough but inside he's the complete opposite, and he always puts up these walls, he doesn't think I know but I do"

"I would never hurt him, he is such an amazing guy" she gushed

"Yeah he is, and I like seeing him this happy"

"So, i'm gonna go shower, Thank you Haley.. for everything" she said with a happy smile.

"You should come down after your shower, and there's food left" Rachel nodded

"Oh and Rachel, you don't need to thank me" she said and walked downstairs

_Downstairs_

"Maybe 1 should go up" Nathan worried

"Nathan, she'll be fine, Haley's really good with her" Brooke smiled

"Yeah she is" He smiled "I..um I asked her out and she said yes" he said quietly but loud enough for Brooke and everyone to hear.

"OMG, this is so great, I can just imagine a huge Naley wedding and little Naley babies running round, oh, oh, oh we could all go on like double dates but plus one, so it would be triple dates, oh whatever, this is so exiting, when are you guys going out?" she rambled

"Brooke calm down and tomorrow"

"where are you taking her?"

"I was gonna take her down the riverfront restaurant and then maybe go for a walk of something, get some ice cream?"

"aw, that sounds perfect, this is so cute" just as he was about to reply, there was a knock at the door.

Nathan got up and opened the door "Hey Finn, what's up?"

"Is Ray there, she was upset before, I wanted to see if she was alright" he said

"Yeah she was, she's in her room if you wanna go up" Nathan said, he's always liked Rachel's friends, he knew they were good kids but he also knew that Finn really liked his sister, but that didn't really bother him, he was a good kid, good grades, never got in trouble so it didn't bother him.

"Thanks Nate" he walked past him and up the stairs he stopped when he got to Rachel's door and noticed her door open slightly, he knocked gently as he opened the door "Hey" and with that Rachel through her arms around his waist and into a bear hug.

"I'll leave you too it" Haley said and went back downstairs.

"Hey, come one, don't cry, he's not worth it" he whispered in her hair.

"I feel so stupid" she cried "hey" Finn said pulling away so he could look her in the eye "don't do that, don't let him make you think like that"

"Ughh, I just, I feel like an idiot for believing he actually loved me"

"Don't, it's not your fault he's a dick" Hopping to get some sort of smile and he did, "there's that beautiful smile," he wiped away her tears and only realized how close they were, _It's now or never _he thought, he leaned his head down slightly and brushes his lips over hers waiting for her to respond and she did, she pressed her lips against his, it was a short but sweet kiss.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for" he said revealed

"Me too" she blushed "really?" he asked shocked, she nodded.

"So, Rachel Scott, would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked hopefully

"Yes" she smiled, he leaned in and kissed her again.

* * *

It was half an our later and Finn had left about 20 minutes ago. Rachel was sat downstairs with everyone.

"So, Rachel, did you know your brother has a hot date tomorrow?" Brooke questioned

"No, with who?" she asked surprised "Haley" she smirked

"What? Haley why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask" she said in a smart ass way.

"Uhh, whatever, it's about time anyway, you could cut the sexual tension in her with a knife" she smirked

"shut up" Nathan said.

* * *

It was the night of Haley and Nathans date and Brooke and Peyton were helping Haley, trying to figure out what to wear.

"What about this dress, with these shoes" Peyton said holding out a tight strapless dress, the dress was black and red. The red stopped just underneath the breast and the rest was black and the shoes were black velvet platform heels.

"P. Sawyer you are a genius" Brooke praised

"I try" Peyton said cocky

"I love it" Haley said

"Okay, now go get dressed"

Nathan was stood outside Haley's house with a bunch of purple wildflowers, she had once mentioned that she liked. He was dressed in a navy dress shirt and dark grey pants and a matching suit jacket. He pressed the door bell and waited for her to answer. When Haley answered the door he lost his breath.

"You look.. I mean, uh.. wow" he gushed.

"I take it that's a good thing?" she asked

"Yes, defiantly yes, you look beautiful" she blushed at his comment. "Thanks you look good too" she said taking in the way the jacket clung to his muscled and the way the shirt made his eyes stand out.

"thanks, i got these for you" he said handing her the flowers

"You remembered?" she asked shocked

"Yeah, i remember everything about you" he said with a smirk.

she laughed "come in, let me just put these in water" he stepped inside and watched her walk to the kitchen and noticed the way her dress clung to her perfectly, showing of her curves. she came back a couple of minutes later.

"You ready to go?" she asked

"Yeah"

* * *

It was about 9 pm and Nathan was walking Haley to her house.

"I had a really good time tonight, Haley" He said

"Me too, we should do it again some time"

"yeah we should" they were now stood on her porch staring at each other not knowing what to do.

"Oh here's your jacket back, thanks for letting me wear it" she handed it to him. during the night he noticed she started shivering slightly, so he placed it over her shoulders.

"So, um, goodnight" He said but made no move to go, only moved closer to her.

"Yeah" she whispered, waiting for him to kiss her, finally, he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her so her chest was flush against him and she place her hands on is upper arms.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She pressed back with equal force, he pulled her bottom lip into his mouth tasting her with need, she copied his actions with her top lip.

She angled her head to deepen the kiss and moaned when she felt his tongue against hers. He smirked against he mouth and continued to taste her. This was by far the best kiss either had them had. She moved her arms and thread them through his hair, while he moved his to rest just above her ass. She pulled him closer and inwardly smirked when she heard him groan in delight. Their tongues continued to search their new territory.

After about 10 minutes of making out at her door step like horny teenagers, they pulled away for much-needed air.

"Wow" she whispered

"Yeah" was all he could reply. Just as he was about to move in again Brooke burst through the front door, surprised to see the couple.

Brooke quickly noticed that she had interrupted something "Oh, sorry" she said and closed the door again and went back inside

They both laughed, "I should go before she comes out again" Nathan said

"Yeah I'm sure she's waiting for me to go in and tell her about how wonderful my date was" she flirted

"Yeah, your date is pretty hot" he smirked and she nodded "But don't worry, his is much hotter" He winked as she blushed

"I have a question for you" she said

"Okay, what is it"

"What are we now, are we just friends or" he silenced her with a kiss.

"Well it would be nice if i was friends with my girlfriend" he asked hopefully

"Yeah it would" she gave him a final kiss goodnight

"Goodnight, _boyfriend" _she said happily.

"Goodnight, girlfriend" he said walking way "Sweet dreams" he winked "I know mine will" he smiled and went inside and Haley did the same, when she got in she leaned against the door and smiled.

"Tell me everything" Brooke said.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a Friday and everyone was sat in Brooke's garden. She had two medium sized garden sofa's and a large chair,Brook, Lucas, Jake and Peyton had taken over the sofa's and Nathan and Haley were on the chair. They had been going out for a few weeks now.

"Me and Jake are going to go get more beer, you guys need any?

Everyone nodded. They got up and went to the kitchen. Brooke and Peyton were talking about fashion "I'll go get that catalogue" Brooke said and rushed inside leaving Peyton alone with Nathan and Haley "I'm gonna go the bathroom" she said disappearing inside.

"Alone at last" Nathan said and Haley moved to straddle him

"Come here" she whispered and he leaned forward and captured her lips with his. She slanted her head to deepen it and their tongues tangled. They head only been going out a few week but they felt so connected and Nathan was completely respectable about Haley and not pressuring her into sex.

Nathan moaned when she ground he hips against his growing arousal, this happened a lot when they were making out and he knew she felt it but she didn't say anything because he knew she'd be embarrassed.

He moved his hands down his back and cupped her ass, bringing her closer to him. Her hands were tangled in his thick hair keeping him close.

"Nathan" She moaned as she ground harder onto him.

"Oh god, Hales" he moaned and squeezed her ass.

"Oh my God… Eww, seriously guys" Lucas said gagging

"Broody what's going" Brooke stopped short of her sentence when she seen Haley hiding her face in the crook of Nathans neck and she noticed Nathans flustered state.

"Whoa, tutor-slut not on the chairs" she said playfully

"Hey" Haley scolded bringing her head away from Nathans next.

She made a move to get up but he gripped her hips and said "I wouldn't do that if I were you" he said looking downwards at his obvious arousal showing.

"Oh" she blushed "do you wanna get out of here? We could go back to mine, I think Lucas is staying here" she said.

"That's perfect" he said pecking her on her lips.

"We'll see you guys later" they said their goodbyes and made their way to Haley's.

* * *

They had arrived outside Haley's about 10 minutes ago. Haley had realised she had given her keys to Lucas and was now frantically looking round for the spares.

"I must have left them inside" she said frustrated.

"Why don't we just go to mine instead, I'm sure Ray wouldn't mind?" he asked with hope in his voice, ever since he had stayed at Haley's a few weeks ago he was looking for an excuse to sleep in the same bed as her again and he was just given it

"I don't know, I'll need pajamas"

"Just borrow some of mine, or I'm sure Rachel's got something you can borrow, you guys are about the same size I think" He said dragging her to his front door,

"Positive" He said dragging her through the front door. Once they were inside, he closed the door and pushed her against it.

"I believe we need to finish what we started" he said and all she could do was nod. He leaned forward and captured her lips in his, she immediately changed the angle so she could accept his tongue and they both moaned. She moved her hands to slide inside the front of his shirt and massage his well toned abs, he growled at her actions. He then moved his hands from hair and slowly and teasingly down her back to her perfect her ass. Ever since they started dating he started and obsession with her ass. It was definatly his favourite part of her body.

They were so engrossed that they didn't hear a deep voice talk behind them "Rachel" the voice shouted.

"Yeah?" she asked from the living room

"There are people having sex in your hallway" he said casually

"What" she stopped short when she walked out into the hall and noticed her brother and his new girlfriend heavily making out, "Oh, eww! Stop" she screeched covering her eyes. Hearing this they quickly pulled apart.

Haley quickly hid her face in his chest while Nathan placed his face in the crook of her neck and groaned out of frustration. "Give us a brake" he whispered.

"Caspar, go in the living room" she demanded

"Do I have to?" he whined, Haley then looked over Nathan's shoulder and noticed a tall, slightly muscular, shaggy haired blonde, she noticed him from pictures in Rachel's room.

"Fine, _mom_" he mocked. Before leaving the hall he stepped forward to Nathan and held his fist out, "Nice work, she's hot" he winked, Nathan laughed and bumped fists with the blonde "I know" he smirked.

"Hey" Haley and Rachel said sternly, Caspar looked at Rachel and just shrugged and went back in the living room. While Haley looked at Nathan strictly "What?" he said innocently, and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so what are you guys doing, Nathan you said you'd be out late, but instead you decide to come home early and basically have sex in front of one of my friends, that you knew were going to be here tonight, seriously what is wrong with you guys, could you not have just waited until you at least got up the stairs?" she scolded.

"Sorry" he mumbled, knowing she was being serious because this wasn't the first time something like this has happened. One night he came home completely wasted and disrupted her movie night with her friend and completely embarrassed her, she even had to put him to bed.

"Just go upstairs" she demanded, "Fine" he huffed, "oh Haley's staying the night"

"Fine, but Amy's staying"

"Since when?"

"Since it's a Friday" she said in a 'duh' tome

"Oh yeah, okay" he said disappearing up the stairs with Haley quickly following behind.

Once they got in his room he collapsed on his bed and kicked off his shoes "Oh god, I can't believe that just happened, he groaned covering his face with his hands.

"I know who knew she could be so strict?" she laughed.

"Oh she can be way worse" he said leaning up on his elbows and they both laughed.

She leaned down to take of her heels and Nathan noticed the way knees didn't even bend when she bent over, _damn she's flexible _he thought, he admired her legs in her shorts and noticed the way they shaped her perfect ass. She stepped out of her shoes and sauntered over to Nathan and hopped on his bed to straddling him, leaning forward to put her hands either side of his head and her hair curtained them.

"Hi" she said

"Well hello" he dragged out in a seductive voice "I believe we never actually got finish what we started, so what do you say Miss James?"

"I say hell yes" she said crashing her lips into his. They let their tongues tangle lazily. Her hands were still holding her up and Nathans where resting on her thighs stroking her legs. They were completely wrapped up in each other.

About 20 minutes they finally started getting ready for bed, Nathan lent Haley a pair of boxers and a camisole from Rachel for her to wear. He was shirtless and wearing a pair of basketball shorts.

Once they were dressed they got into bed, a few kisses later, Nathan was on his back and Haley's head resting on his chest.

"Goodnight, baby" he said giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight" she smiled.

They both drifted off into a deep, happy sleep.

* * *

** Thank you for all of your reviews, i really appreciate them. Hope you like this chapter Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

It was the morning after Haley slept at Nathan. It was around 9am when Nathan woke up; he didn't want to wake up Haley so he just watched her sleep. Finally he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her lips almost instantly she responded.

"Hey" she said tiredly once they broke the kiss.

"Morning" he smiled, he leaned forward again and pressed a quick kiss to her lips but she deepened it. He moved so he was hovering over her, he was leaning on one elbow so he wasn't crushing her and his free hand moved from her shoulder to her hip, brushing his hand against her breast purposely, causing a moan from Haley.

Haley's hands were tangled in his thick raven hair. Things quickly became heated and their hips started grinding. Haley knew she was ready to take things further with him, even thought they had on been together about a month, she felt this connection to Nathan that she never felt with her ex-boyfriend. However, she still wasn't ready for sex, but she was definitely ready to take a step forward.

She slowly moved a hand from his hair and grabbed his hand; she moved it under her shirt. She removed hers and left his moving further to her breast. He pulled away slightly so his face was only inches from hers.

"Are you sure?" he asked

She nodded, "I'm not ready for sex, but I am ready for more, I've never felt this way about anyone, and like I said before, I'm not a complete prude" she said seductively, biting her lip.

"You make me so happy Hales, but are you sure? I don't want to pressure you into anything" he said softly.

She replied by kissing him, he happily obliged by moving his hand to cup her breast. He massaged her breast while his mouth left hers and traveled down her neck. He placed soft kisses on her collar bone and moved back up to her soft spot under her ear, he sucked and bit determined to make a mark. He moved his hand back down from her breast and slipped under his boxers she was wearing.

He carefully massaged her hipbone, whilst devouring her neck. He made a move to go further, but looked up at Haley for reassurance and she nodded "I'm sure" she said stroking his cheek. He leaned in for a kissed and she happily accepted, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and she sucked on it. He moaned at her action.

He then slipped his hand further under his boxers, and stroked her through her lace underwear and she moaned. He moved his hand under her panties and teased her clit, she whimpered "Nathan"

"Yeah?" he said innocently

"Stop teasing me" she giggled

"whatever you say" he said, and slid his finger over her slit and she whimpered. He slowly slid his finger inside of her and she moaned.

He groaned at how she felt around his finger, needing some relief he started running himself against the bed.

"More" she whispered. Knowing what she meant, he carefully added another finger. She moaned loudly.

"shh, got to stay quiet, baby" he said referring to Rachel and Amy who were down the hall, most likely still sleeping. Knowing she was having a hard time keeping quiet he leaned up and took her mouth in his.

"Faster." She demanded against his lips. He happily obliged. Noticing she was close, he circled his thumb against her clit

"Oh god, Nathan" she breathed. With one last circle against her clit she was gone. She moaned deeply and arched her back, once she rode out her orgasm; she opened her eyes and smiled shyly.

"Hi" Nathan said lazily

"Hi" she leaned up and kissed him softly.

"Are you okay?" he asked caringly

"I'm perfect" she whispered.

"I know" he smirked and she blushed whilst shoving his shoulder playfully. She moved more underneath and accidently brushed against his still obvious arousal. She blushed.

"I'm gonna go fix that" he muttered and moved to get off her to go to the bathroom.

"Let me" she whispered seductively "You sure?" he questions

"Yes" she nodded "look Hales, you don't have to, I mean-", he was silenced with a kiss

She hooked her leg over his defined hip and carefully moved him on his back, without breaking the kiss. She moved herself so she was straddling him.

They continued to make out for a couple of minutes, when he started grinding his hips into her, she made a move. She slowly slid her hand down his chest and into his basketball shorts, she stroked him over his boxers and he moaned loudly.

"Shh, got to stay quiet baby" she mimicked his words from earlier. He chuckled slightly.

She moved her lips down his neck and sucked on his Adams apple. He inwardly moaned. Her hand now moved so she was teasingly slipping it in and out of the waist band of his boxers.

"Come on, baby" he said impatiently

Hearing his plea she moved her hand fully in his boxers and followed the hair leading down to her destination, once she reached it, she slowly wrapped her hand around him and moved it up and down.

"ohhh" he moaned. She looked up from his neck and noticed his eyes clenched shut and him biting his bottom lips to keep him from making any noise. She kissed him fiercely whilst carrying on pleasuring him.

"Faster baby, please" he begged and she happily obliged. He groaned into her mouth.

"Haley" he moaned. Sensing he was close when he started jerking his hips, she quickened her speed.

"Oh god, oh god, oh, oh" he moaned when he exploded into pure pleasure. He slowly came down from his high and she removed her hands from his shorts. He opened his eyes to find her smirking at him.

He leaned forward and kissed her slowly, letting their lips move together.

"Let's get cleaned up and we can go eat, I'm sure the girls will be awake soon" Nathan said once they had broken apart.

"Sure"

* * *

Once they had gotten downstairs at around 10:30am, they went into the kitchen and started making breakfast. He looked at the clock and noticed the time. He walked to the bottom of the stair case and shouted, "Breakfast" a couple seconds later her heard people walking around knowing they were awake.

He walked back to the kitchen and Haley looked up to smile at him brightly. Just in that moment he realised he was falling in love with her. And he was falling hard and fast.

He walked over to her and leaned down and kissed her softly and tenderly. She brought her hands up around his neck and played with the nape of it. He had his placed on her hips and he was teasingly rubbing the soft flesh that was exposed in-between the boxers and tank top. He slowly moved his hands down to her ass and gently squeezed it.

A voice interrupted them, "Not on the food! And I would stop while you're a head if I were you, she'll be down in a minute and she's not feeling well" Amy said, referring to Rachel.

"Haha" Nathan deadpanned. Amy just winked and sat down at the breakfast bar.

Just then Rachel trotted into the kitchen and plopped down on a chair and rested her head on the counter in front of her.

"What's up?" Nathan asked curious and worried at the same time.

"I don't feel too good and I've got like a shooting pain in my kidney" she said lazily lifting her head off the counter.

"Okay, go get dressed" he demanded

"Why?" she whined, not really wanting to move

"Because I'm taking you to the hospital" he said sternly

"I'll be fine" she said standing up, but her legs gave out. Luckily for her Nathan was quick on his feet.

"Okay that's it, I'll just take you like this" he said

"No, I'll go get dressed, just help me upstairs"

"Fine" he took her up the stairs.

Meanwhile Haley looked on worried, she turned to Amy, "is she okay?"

"She'll be fine, when she was about 7 she got a kidney infection and ended up in hospital for about a week, ever since then she's been fine, but any pain she's complained of, even if it's just a stitch, Nathan will have her doctor at the house, It's not surprising though, ever since Deb, their mom, left he's like extra protective of her, but I haven't seen her this bad since that time in hospital" Amy said with a worried smile.

Just as she finished talking Nathan came in. "I'm gonna have to go, you guys eat, and wait here I don't mind" He said kissing Haley

"Do you want me to come with you?" Haley asked.

"No it's fine"

"Well call me if you need anything, okay?" Haley said

"Yeah, sure" he said pressing a kiss to her forehead. He looked at Amy "same goes to you, stay and have something to eat"

"Okay"

"I see you guys later" and with that he ran out of the house.

* * *

It was about 3 hours later and Nathan was sat outside the hospital room Rachel was in, being seen to.

"Mr Scott" the doctor said coming out of her room.

"Please, call me Nathan, is she okay? Has she got another infection? Does she have to stay overnight?" he said throwing questions at the doctor.

"Nathan, calm down, we are going to keep her overnight just to monitor her, you can stay her for as long as you want, but she should be fine"

"Thank you" he said letting out a breath he didn't know he was keeping in.

"It's not a problem; you did a good job getting her here so quickly" the doctor said, "now is there anyone you can ask to bring her some overnight clothes, a toothbrush?"

"Yeah, I'll just go call my girlfriend, thanks again Dr. Stone" he smiled politely.

"You're welcome, now when you're done you can go in"

About 10 minutes later he got off the phone to Haley and she was on her way with Amy most likely.

He opened the door to the hospital room and noticed she was sleeping not wanting to wake her; he quietly made his way across the room and sat on the chair next to her bed.

She stirred slightly and opened her eyes.

"Hey" she said

"Hey, kiddo, how you feeling?" he asked

"Better, but still in pain" she said

"Haley's on her way, she's bringing you some clothes and stuff"

"That's good, I can't stand these hospital gowns" she laughed "So how are things going with you and Haley" _Her she is in a hospital bed, not even thinking of herself_, Nathan thought.

"Things are amazing" he said smiling brightly "I really like her, Rachel"

"Me too, and I'm happy for you big brother you really deserve to be happy, I love you"

"I love you too" he said, leaning forward and kissing her on the forehead.

"do you wanna get some rest?"

"I'll wait for Haley" as if on time Haley walked through the door

"Hey I got your stuff" she said placing the duffle bag on the end of the bed "how you feeling?"

"Better" she said smiling

"That's good"

Just then Amy came bursting through the door grabbing her in a hug.

"Oh my god, are you okay? We brought everything you need? Are you going to be okay? Obviously you will be. God these gowns are even more hideous than last time" everyone laughed

"Amy I'm fine, really" she said hugging her back

"Good, do you want me to call anyone?"

"Not just yet, oh Nate did you call Brooke?" Rachel said turning to Nathan

"Uhhh, no, she's gonna kill me" he said rushing out the room to call her.

"I'll give you guys a minute" Haley said leaving the two best friends alone.

She walked out to see Nathan on the phone to Brooke. And she walked up to him.

"Hey, Brooke yeah, you should come the hospital?"

_"What, why? What did you, are you okay? Is it Haley?" she rushed out._

"Not it's Rachel" was all he could get out

_"I'm on my way, do you want me to call anyone?"_

"No, I don't want everyone bothering her"

_"Okay I'll see you in a few"_

"Hey" Haley said wrapping her arms around his waist. He copied her.

"Hey"

"you okay?" she asked

"I am now" He said giving her a soft kiss, when the broke away he looked down.

"Hey, look at me; she's going to be fine"

"I know, I'm just worried"

"Of course you are" she said resting her head against his chest, he rested his chin on top of her head.

"Let's get back in there" she said taking his hand and walking into the room.

* * *

About an Hour later Nathan, Haley, Amy, Brooke and Lucas were sat around Rachel's hospital bed. Haley was sat in Nathans lap on the chair and Brooke, Lucas and Amy were sat on other chairs provided for extra visitors. Rachel was sat on top of the bed with her legs crossed and had on a pair of baggy jogging pants on and one of Nathans jumpers.

"Is that my jumper?" Nathan asked

"Yeah, have you only just noticed, I've been wearing it like the past hour" Rachel laughed

"Why don't you have on one of your own?"

"Because, yours are more comfortable and I like the smell" she shrugged

"Whatever, so you feeling okay?" he asked

"Not really, but I will be" she smiled.

There was a knock on the door and it was the nurse "Visiting times over for the afternoon you can come back later" she smiled

"I'm allowed to stay right" Nathan asked

"Yes, that's fine" she smiled and left

"Okay, I'll see you later, I love you best friend" Amy said hugging her

"I love you too"

"You, missy, need to get better soon, okay?" Brooke said

"I will, I promise" Rachel smiled

"I love you, girlie" she said hugging her

"I love you too Brookie"

"I'll see you later kiddo" Lucas said giving her a quick hug

"Bye" she said

Everyone had left apart from Haley.

"I best be getting off" she said standing up

"Do you have to?" Nathan whined

"Oh, glad to know my company is so useful" Rachel said sarcastically

"Shush" Nathan said

"Yes, I do" Haley said "I'll be back later, don't worry" she leaned down to where Nathan was sitting on the chair and gave him a soft kiss.

"Eww, can't you guys say goodbye outside, you're making me nauseous" Rachel said pretending to gag.

"Fine" Nathan huffed.

Haley turned to Rachel "do you need me to bring anything with me when I next come?"

"No, I've got everything I need I think" she said smiling

"Are you sure?" Rachel nodded in response "Okay, well I'll see you later, I hope you're feeling better" she said hugging her and Rachel hugged back "Thank you, Haley, for everything"

"It's no problem, I'll see you later" she said walking out of the room with Nathan behind her.

Once outside the room, Nathan walked her to her car. Once they got to her car, Nathan grabbed her hand,

"Thank you for everything today Hales, I don't know if I could have done it without you" he said softly, stroking her cheek.

"Hey, you're stronger than what you give yourself credit for, where do you think Rachel gets it from" she said grabbing his hand that was resting on her face, brining it down and entwining them. Sometimes it amazed her at how perfect they fit together; their lips, their hands, their everything. She knows she's falling in love with him, and she knows she's falling fast. She's just completely mesmerized by him and everything he does.

"Thanks" he said shyly

"Do you need me to bring you anything when I come?" She said

"No, I've got everything as long as I've got you"

"God, you're so cheesy" she giggled

"But you love it" he said cockily

"Maybe" she said, making a move to get into her car, but Nathans grip tightened on their still entwined fingers, "what?" she asked confused

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss" he pouted.

"Of course" she said giving him a peck on his lips.

"Excuse me, but that is not a proper goodbye kiss" he said as if he was telling his sister off, and she thought it was hot when he used his fatherly voice.

"Really, well do you wanna show me what a proper goodbye kiss is like?" she flirted with a raised eyebrow.

"With pleasure" He smirked and captured her lips. He grabbed her hips and pulled her tight against him and she groaned. She moved her hands and twisted them in his hair scratching his scalp, she found out earlier in their relationship that he loved it when she done this.

He moved his hands and slipped them into her back pockets of her jeans and squeezed her ass. She angled her head so she could allow his tongue to enter. Their tongues battled and their teeth clashed. The kiss was quick and frenzied. He moved them back slightly and leaned her against the side of her car. He pulled away for much needed air.

"Now that is what I call a goodbye kiss" he mumbled and she giggled and blushed. He took in her swollen lips and twisted top from where he's grabbed her. She noticed his gaze was lust filled and she liked it.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind" she flirted

"You better" he demanded. They both laughed.

"You best get back; she'll be wondering where you are"

"Nah, she'll know, I mean when you've got a girl as hot as you of course you're going to have a hard time saying goodbye to her" He playfully pouted

"God, you are so dramatic, I'll be back in a couple of hours" she playfully shoved him.

"I know, I just wish I could spend every second with you" He said in a more serious tone

"Me too" she smiled "I should go, I'll be back later" she said with a final kiss to his lips, she got into her car

"I'll see you later baby" he said closing her door and she drove off.

* * *

"You took your time" Rachel teased, when he came back in 20 minutes later.

"So?" he questioned with a happy smirk and sat down in his previous seat.

"You love her don't you?" she asked.

He hesitated for a bit, he sat forward with his elbows on his knees and look at his baby sister.

"I do, but don't worry you'll always be my number one girl" he said

"I'm so happy for you, you really deserve it" she smiled genuinely "but I don't mind sharing my number one spot, just as long as it's with Haley"

"Good, do you want me to leave so you came get some sleep?"

"No, can you stay with me I don't want to be alone" she said sadly and she moved over on the bed and patted the spot next to her "come on"

He got up and lay down on the bed next to her. He held his arm open so she could rest her head on his chest like when they were younger.

"And don't worry, she loves you to" Rachel said referring to Haley

"You think?"

"No, I know" they both just smiled.

"Sweet dreams, baby girl" he kissed her crown and soon enough they both drifted off.

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews! And i'm sorry i never done any Brucas or Jeyton but i promise i will soon. To answer some of your questions, They have all just left College and are looking for jobs. Nathan and Rachel live in the big house because their dad pays for it. Lucas and Haley live in their house because they both come from rich families. And so does Brooke and Peyton and Jake live together in a big house because Peyton owns Red bedroom record. And soon i'm going to give them all Jobs.**

**I was thinking that Nathan could be the assistant coach for the ravens after the summer.**

**Brook to start a fashion line.**

**Maybe Haley to be the English teacher.**

**Lucas could have writing class.**

**Peyton could have a another job as an Art teacher.**

**And Jake could teach music.**

**I know that it might be weird all of them suddenly getting jobs in Tree hill High, apart from Brooke, so let me know what you think and if you have any other ideas. Thank you and please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

"So, what do you want for your birthday?" Rachel asked Nathan who was sat next to her hospital bed. It was Monday afternoon; the doctor said she had to stay in for another couple of days after her tests. They found out she had a kidney infection yesterday so they had to monitor her. She is supposed to be getting discharged tomorrow or the day after. And Nathan hadn't left her side. So here she was, sat in a hospital bed all over again like when she was a child, the only difference is she didn't have her parents at her side.

It was visiting time and Haley, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Jake were sat round her bed, as well as Nathan.

"I don't know" Nathan said.

"Oh, come on, it's like 2 weeks away, give me a clue or something" she pouted, he did this every year.

"I don't want anything" he said

"Uhh, there has to be something to want" she complained

"Nope"

"Fine, I'll figure something out" she said finishing of her sketch and handed it to Brooke and Lucas who were sat on the other side of her bed.

"Here" she smiled

Brooke took it out of her hand and both her and Lucas' jaws dropped. The sketch was of them with Lucas hugging Brooke from behind and they were both staring at each other with loving eyes.

"This is amazing" Brooke said mesmerized by it.

"You really do have a talent Rachel" Lucas said.

"Thanks" she said shyly and went back to her sketches.

"Why didn't we get one?" Nathan whined

"Because, you guys can't stop sucking each other's faces long enough for me to know what you look like any other way" she smirked and everyone laughed and Nathan blushed.

"Oh my god is that Nathan Scott blushing, I never thought I'd see the day" Peyton said shocked, they all laughed.

"Shut up" he mumbled and hid his face in Haley's neck, who was currently sat sideways on his lap.

"Aww, stop picking on him, poor baby" Haley defended, stroking his hair. He lifted his head from her neck, "Thank you" he said

"My pleasure" she said leaning forward to kiss him, he happily kissed back, when they didn't pull away a minute later, everyone groaned in disgust.

"And I rest my case" Rachel said disgusted.

"Seriously, you guys can stop now" Jake complained.

"Yeah, you're making everyone feel sick" Peyton added.

"Seriously, guys stop" Lucas said slightly louder than everyone else's comments.

"Tutor-slut, not the tongue, we're all sat here, including your boyfriends, who's face your sucking offs, baby sister Brooke shouted standing up to get their attention and it worked. They pulled apart to notice everyone looking at them with a disgusted look on their faces.

"What?" they both asked innocently.

"You guys really are disgusting" Jake said "yeah" Lucas added

"Shut up Pucas" Nathan said sticking his tongue out childishly.

Just as Lucas was about to reply, the doctor came it.

"Is everything alright, Doctor?" Nathan asked curiously

"Everything is good, just checking in, so Rachel how are you feeling today?" he asked walking over to stand next to her bed.

"A lot better, but I still have some pain" she said sitting up.

"Well that's good, now we just need to take some more blood so we can run some more tests" he said, taking out a needle.

"Why do you need to take more tests, I thought you said it was just another kidney infection?" he said worried.

"Don't worry Mr Scott, it's just to see if she is ready to go home tomorrow" he smiled and Nathan let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, okay" he watched the doctor set the needle up to the drip and watched his sister flinch slightly when the doctor put the needle in. He hated seeing his sister in pain, even if it was just the smallest amount.

He looked over at Brooke and noticed she was looking away; he knows it's bothering her seeing Rachel like this, after all she was like her sister, he watched as she stood up and walked out. Haley looked at him confused and he just shook his head, he made a move to stand up and go after her when Lucas held up his hand motioning her was going and he walked out after her to find her siting down in one of the waiting room chairs, he held out his hand and she took it and stood up.

"What's wrong, pretty girl?" he said stroking her cheek.

"I just… I hate seeing her like this, you know? I mean she's like my baby sister" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Come here" he whispered and brought his arms to wrap around her,

"I know how you feel though, remember I told you about my sister Lily, she's about Rachel's age?" she nodded "well, I know how it feels to worry so much but Rachel is going to be fine, she's kinda brave, and I think she picked that up from you"

"I doubt that" she laughed

"Look at me, you Brooke Penelope Davis are the strongest person I know, it's one of the reasons why I love you" he blurted out

"You, you love me?" she stammered out

"Of course I do, I mean what's not to love, you're smart, and you're funny, crazy beautiful-" before he could carry on she silenced him with a kiss.

"I love you too" she said and he smiled. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

After breaking away from the kiss they went back into Rachel's room. They noticed Jake and Nathan standing up.

"We're gonna go get some coffee, you guys want some?" Jake asked Brooke and Lucas who just came back in the room.

"Sure, I'll have a coffee" Brooke smiled

"Me too" Lucas said.

Nathan and Jake were having a casual conversation on their way to the coffee machine.

"So how are you doing, man, y'know being back here with Rachel all over again?" Jake questions.

"I've been better, but I've been worse and it's helped having you guys around, I just wish she had a parent you know, I know it's hard on her to be back here without them" he said sadly.

"Yeah, well, we're all here for you guys man, whatever you need" Jake said.

"Thanks Jake, it means a lot" Nathan smiled.

Just as Jake was about to talk he was interrupted by a deep voice.

"Nathan Scott" Nathan turned round and immediately recognised the person talking to him.

"Mr Tuner," Nathan stuck his hand out and the man shook it.

"Mr Jagielski" he said shaking his co-workers hand. Jake had started working at the school before Christmas as the music teacher.

"How's it going?" Mr Turner asked

Not so great at the moment, but other than that it's good. How about you? My sister tells me you're still principle"

"I've been doing well, just here for a check-up and yes I am still Principle" he smiled "so what are you doing here?" he asked

"Actually, Rachel's in, she's got a kidney infection" he said with a sad smile

"Oh, I'm sorry" he said genuinely sounding sorry.

"It's okay" he smiled "She should be getting out any day now"

"That's good" he said "actually you're just the man I've been looking for, do you still play Basketball?" he asked

"Yes I do, why?" Nathan asked curiously

"Well, after the summer, we were looking for someone to go in and assist Coach Durham with the team; you wouldn't be interested would you?"

"That's sounds great, is it full time?" he asked excitedly

"Yeah it is, so that's a yes?"

"It is, that sounds amazing, thank you" he said happily.

"No problem, we'll have to meet up before school starts but you seem like the perfect man"

"Sure, here's my home number and mobile number" Nathan said scribbling it down on a piece of paper and handing it over.

"Thank you, I will definitely be in touch with you, good seeing you, I hope Rachel gets well soon" Mr Turner said politely

"No, thank you, it was good seeing you too" they said their goodbyes and went their ways.

"Well it looks like you've just become the new assistant coach for the Ravens, congrats dude" Jake said clapping him on the back, congratulating him.

"Thanks man" he said still quite shocked "let's go get them coffee's"

About 10 minutes later they walked back in the room.

"What took you so long?" Peyton asked impatiently.

"Oh, well I just bumped into Mr Turner-"

"As in Principle Turner?" Rachel asked

"Yes" he said " and he offered me a job assisting Coach Durham, so I guess you're all looking at the new assistant coach for the Ravens basketball team" he smiled

"Oh, that's great" Brooke said and everyone congratulated him except for Rachel.

"Well this sucks" she pouted

"Why?" Nathan asked

"Not that you got a job just that it's at my school and you coaching the team my boyfriend and friends are on and" she mumbled something they couldn't understand.

"What?" they all said in unison.

"Uhh, I said and every girl in my class thinks you're hot and it's just weird and half of them don't even know you're my brother" she cried dramatically.

"Really?" he smirked

"I'm serious, and you will not believe the ones who know you're my brother, it was like every week they'd ask if you're single and tell me you're a BILF" she pouted and everyone laughed.

"What's a BILF?" Lucas asked.

"y'know a brother I'd like to fu-" she was shut up by Nathan hand covering her mouth.

"Don't finish that sentence" he said strictly "sorry" she said.

"It's just weird" she said

"Look if it bothers you so much I won't take the job" he said sincerely.

"No, I want you to take the job, just don't embarrass me" she demanded

"I'll try not to" he said holding out his pinky finger "I promise" she instantly hooked her pinky finger around his

"Good" she smiled, just as they were about to change conversation the Doctor came in.

"So am I well enough to go home tomorrow?" she questioned hopefully

"Actually, you're ready to go home right now, just let me get you some antibiotics and you can be on your way" the doctor smiled.

"Oh my god, thank you" she said excitedly

* * *

The door opened to Nathan and Rachel's home and were greeted by Rachel's friends

Stood in the large hallway was, Amy, Finn, Christie, Jack, Sam and Caspar.

"I'm gonna go to Haley's, call me if you need anything" Nathan said closing the door behind him.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked shocked

"Well, Nathan called us before telling us that you were getting out and we thought we'd see you here, since we couldn't make it to the hospital" Finn said.

"I missed you" she said throwing her arms around his neck and into a hug.

"I missed you too" Finn said kissing the top of her head and bringing his arms round her waist. She looked up and stood on her tip toes placing a soft kiss in his lips. Not wanting it to end, Finn pulled her closer and she angled her head so she could accept his tongue. They were interrupted by a load of loud fake coughs.

"Sorry" she said pulling out of Finns embrace and walking over to Sam, Jack and Caspar pulling them into a group hug and doing the same with Amy and Christie, they all went into the living room.

* * *

_Haley's house_

Nathan made his way in Haley's house and shouted her but there was no reply he walk further through the house and heard music from what he thought was Haley's room. Making his way up stairs he found out her was right when he made it to the top. He made his way to Haley's room and noticed her door open. His mouth instantly went dry, he noticed her back was to him and she was looking through her closet in just one of his t-shirts, which barely cover her ass, and when she bent down to pick up an item of clothing she dropped, he noticed she had on a black thong. The temperature suddenly rose and his pants tightened painfully. He tried to gain composure when she turned round.

"Oh, hey, what are you doing here?" she said walking over to him and placing a kiss on his lips. And she walked back over to her closet and started looking through it again.

"Just wanted to see what you were doing, wanna hang out here? Rachel's got her friends over" he said walking over and lying down on her bed and kicking his shoes off.

"Sure, do you wanna put a movie on?" she said making no move to put more clothes on. Not that he minded, it was just turning him on unbelievable and he didn't know whether he could control himself.

"Sure, you can pick" he said not caring what film they put on because they wouldn't really be paying much attention to it.

She put in a film and moved onto the bed next to she instantly rested her head on his chest and her arm across his stomach, his arm came to drape low on her waist and his other hand rested high on her thigh which was draped across him. He teasingly started rubbing circles on her thigh and every so often he would move it under her t-shirt and tease the lining of her thong.

It was about 20 minutes into the film and Nathan was still teasingly stroking her thigh. She had had enough, she moved to straddle him and she sat up straight and slowly moved her hands up his torso under his polo shirt, she moved it up and kissed the path upwards following his shirt once she got to his chest she motioned for him to sit up so she could take it off, he obliged.

She threw his polo somewhere on the floor of her bedroom. Nathan was still sat up and he moved up the bed so his back was resting on her headboard bringing her with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her face was only inches away from his. His large, rough hands rested on her soft, silky thighs. He met her half way and their lips crashed together roughly. His hands slowly moved to rest on her thong clad ass, massaging and stroking it. They both moaned when their tongues collided. Needing some sort of friction, Haley started grinding on Nathan. She moved her hand over his abs down to his belt buckle on his khaki shorts and undone the buckle. She cupped him through his shorts and moved to unbutton them. They were unfortunately interrupted by a gagging sound. Haley turned around to notice Lucas fake gagging and the sight of his half naked best friend on top of his half naked friend.

"My god, don't you guys know how to close doors" he said, disgusted.

"We didn't ask you to watch, if you want tips you could of just asked" he smirked "I know we're hot, but seriously we would like some privacy" Nathan joked winding his friend up and his girlfriend giggled.

"Next time close the door" he stated slamming the door and running down stairs.

"Now where were we?" Haley asked suggestively, biting her lip seductively.

"I believe you were unbuttoning my shorts?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow

"Well, you appear to be right" she said leaning in, her face inching closer to his lips and her hands moving back down towards his shorts

"As always" he added before capturing her lips in a searing and fiery kiss. Their tongues immediately tangled and Nathans hands moved from her ass and moved them up her soft back to find that she wasn't wearing a bra, he moaned and slowly moved his hands from her back to her toned stomach and moved them up he carefully cupped her breast and she moaned. He massaged and rubbed her breast and at his action Haley pulled his shorts down slightly and moved her hand inside of his boxer, she scratched his Happy Trail and moved her hand to grip his erection, she slowly moved her hand up and down his shaft.

"Oh god" he moaned when she moved her mouth down to lay soft kisses down his chest, sucking on his skin, marking him. She pulled her hands away from him and moved them to his hips, she pulled slightly, indicating she wanted him to move further down the bed, he obliged. Once he was resting more on the mattress, she moved down him, kissing her way down his chest, she got to the bottom of his abs and sucked on the skin determined to make a mark and she was satisfied when she pulled away slightly to see the flesh a purple colour.

Nathans mind was spinning out of control. He was trying to think straight, thinking about basketball stats but all of them thoughts flew out of his mind when he felt his incredibly hot girlfriend pull down his boxers so he was on full show.

He was about to open his mouth and ask if she was sure, but all that came out was a loud moan when she lowered her mouth down onto him.

He heard her mumble, "Shh, Luke's still home" but he let out another loud moan.

"Kinda hard" was all he could get out

"Well I would like to think so" she said removing her lips off of him giving him a sly grin. She moved up his body and reached for the controller next to her bed and turned the radio on and turned the volume up. She moved back down his body and continued her mission. He moved his hands to grip her hair.

* * *

_Downstairs_

Lucas and Brooke were sat downstairs watching the tv when loud music was heard from Haley's room.

Brooke let out a laugh and said "Sounds like Naley's getting freaky" she smirked

"Oh, Cheery, eww" he groaned in disgust, "Haley's like my sister"

"And Nathan's like my brother" Brooke said in a 'duh' tone.

"Does it not gross you out" he shuddered

"Well yeah, but I'm happy for him he deserves someone like Haley" she shrugged

"That doesn't mean we have to hear it" he said

"Good point" she moved to straddle him "But I could get your mind off if it you want?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I would love that" he said and leaned forward to capture her lips in a deep kiss.

But unfortunately they were interrupted by the doorbell.

"Ignore them, they'll go away" she mumbled against his lips and all he could do was nod. But the people at the door just kept ringing.

"Go see what they want and then we can finish this" she said moving off his lap. Lucas walked to the door and opened it; he was surprised to see who was standing there. Standing in front of him was Taylor and Quinn James.

"Oh my god, what are you guys doing here, Haley didn't mention you were coming?" he said bringing the sisters into a hug.

"Actually Haley doesn't know, we thought we'd surprise our baby sister and her best friend" Quinn said "we hope you don't mind?" she asked

"Not at all, come on in" he said holding the door open more for them.

"Thanks" they said together

"Brooke" Lucas called

"Yeah?" she asked walking out of the kitchen where she was getting a drink.

"These are Haley's sisters," he said gesturing to the two blondes in front of him "This is Taylor and this is Quinn" he said and Brooke politely shook their hands "You guys this is my girlfriend, Brooke Davis"

"Lucas Roe with a girlfriend, we never thought we'd see the day" Taylor winked and they all laughed.

"It's nice to meet you both, I've heard a lot about you form Haley" Brooke smiled

"It's nice to meet you too, now where is out baby sister" just then they heard load music from her room.

"That would be her… and her boyfriend" Lucas said knowing Haley probably didn't tell them

"a what?" Taylor asked shocked

"Yep, lil ol' Haley James has a boyfriend" Lucas said knowing what was about to come

"Which room is hers?" Quinn asked nicely

Lucas directed them to her room and watched them with a smirk.

"Why did you do that?" Brooke asked slapping his arm

"What? Let's just think of it as pay back" he smirked

"For what?" she asked confused

"For her leaving her bedroom door open and me having to see them basically having sex" he cringed

"God, you're such a drama queen" she giggled

"But you love me" he said cockily

"Maybe" she shrugged.

"You. Love. Me" he stated

"So what if I do?" she asked

"Nothing, it just so happens that I kind of love you to" he said stepping closer to her.

"I know" she said closing this distance between them and kissing him softly

* * *

_Upstairs_

"Oh Jesus, Haley" Nathan moaned coming down from his high.

Haley slowly pulled Nathan's boxers back up and crawled up his body.

"Hi" she smirked

"Hey" he said breathlessly, she leaned in and kissed him. She let their tongues tangle lazily allowing him to taste himself on her tongue.

"Now, how about I return the favour" he said suggestively

"Why, Mr Scott are you propositioning me" she said pretending to be shocked.

"Oh, I believe I am, so what ya say Miss James?" he said in a southern accent.

"I say return as you please" she said copying his tone.

Instead of speaking he let his lips gently touch her neck and move down, he moved her shirt up and started kissing her flat, toned stomach.

"Take it off"

"Are you sure?" and she nodded. Just has he was about to lift the shirt about her breasts her bedroom door flew open.

"Haley James" Quinn gasped. Haley quickly pushed Nathan off her and landed on the floor with a loud thump, she stood up and pulled her shirt down hastily.

She shrieked "Oh my god, what are you guys doing her" she said and left Nathan on the floor and ran over to hug her sisters.

"We thought we'd surprise our baby sister, but apparently she's not so much a baby anymore" Taylor said nodding towards a half-naked man on her floor.

"Oh shut up" she walked over and helped Nathan up.

"Tay, Quinny this is my boyfriend Nathan, Nathan these are my sisters Taylor and Quinn"

"Hey" he said slightly uncomfortable, this was not how he wanted to meet his girlfriend's family.

"Wow, Hales you picked quite a looker, such an upgrade from the other one" Taylor said looking Nathan up and down and Nathan just smirked.

"Taylor" she admonished

"What?"

"She's got a point Hales" Quinn pointed out

"Oh, please, don't feed his ego" Haley said rolling her eyes.

"Hey" Nathan said pretending to be hurt.

"So, how long are you guys staying?" she said changing the subject

"We don't know yet, we just dropped by and we were gonna go our hotel and then come back" Quinn said.

"Don't be silly you guys can stay here" Haley said excitedly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you guys go make yourselves at home; we'll be down in a minute"

"Take your time" Taylor said with a wink and dragged Quinn downstairs.

"Do you mind if I have a girl's night with them? I know we had plans-" she was silenced with a kiss.

"It's fine, I understand, I'll just call the guys or have a night in with Ray"

"Okay, thank you" she said popping a kiss on his lips, "now let's get dressed and get down there"

They quickly got changed and went downstairs to find her sisters and Brooke in a deep conversation and Lucas stood of to the side.

"Brooke, you wanna join in on girl's night?" Haley asked.

"Your sisters actually already invited me" she said.

"Okay, do you wanna call Peyton-"

"Already done" she smirked.

Nathan look at Lucas "You want to go the river court, I could call the guys?" Nathan asked

"Sure considering we've been blown off" he said.

"Oh Broody, be quiet" Brooke said waving her hand and he rolled his eyes.

"You guys need to go now" Haley said pushing them out of the house, she went to shut the door but a hand stopped her.

"What?"

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" he pouted. And she pecked his pouting lips.

"Hey, now what did I teach you about goodbye kisses" he said moving his hands down to cup her denim covered ass.

"Eww, I don't need to be here for this" Lucas said and walked towards Nathan's house.

"Well, now that he's gone, can I have my goodbye kiss?" he said

He was answered with a kiss. His hands slid into her back pockets and gently squeezed her ass. Haley moved her arms to wrap around his neck. Their lips moved softly against each other, when she felt his tongue begging for entrance she quickly opened her mouth and allowed his tongue.

"Damn, who knew baby James was the PDA kinda girl" Taylor said as both sisters watched from the kitchen.

"Oh, please, they're like that all the time" Brooke scoffed.

"Really?" Quinn asked shocked.

"Yep, even when Nathan's sisters around" Brooke stated.

"How olds his sister?" they asked.

"15"

"Poor girl" Quinn tutted.

"I know, but we all have to live with it, they are constantly joined at the hip and he lives next door"

"That doesn't sound like Haley she's usually, shy and not a big PDA person"

"Well people change" Brooke shrugged.

"I think I like this Haley better, he seems to have gotten her to loosen up" Taylor said and they all laughed.

"Finally" Quinn shouted when she came back in the kitchen 10 minutes later.

"What?" she asked innocently

"Don't 'what' me Haley James, why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend and a hot one" Taylor demanded.

"You never asked" she shrugged. And they all laughed.

"Whatever, so how's the sex?" she asked excitedly, _only Taylor would get excited over that_ Haley thought

"I wouldn't know" she said opening the fridge.

"So you mean you haven't…" Quinn said.

"Nope" Haley said casually.

"Why the hell not?" Taylor shouted

"Because I told him I wasn't ready and I wanted to wait to be in love and he respected that" she smiled.

"Oh my god, that's so sweet, you've really found a keeper Haley-bob" Quinn said using her nickname from her childhood.

"I know" she blushed.

"But you guys have obviously done stuff, you know…" Taylor urged.

"Yes" Haley stated.

"What kinda stuff" Brooke added with a wink.

"I like this girl" Taylor said high fiving Brooke

"But seriously what kind of stuff" Brooke said in a more serious tone.

"You know… stuff" she said avoiding eye contact

"I'm here" shouted Peyton.

"Peyton Sawyer, nice to meet you both" Peyton said cheerfully sticking her hand out and they both shook it.

"Taylor James and this is Quinn James, nice to meet you too" Taylor laughed at the girl's enthusiasm.

"What's got you so cheery Goldilocks, that's usually my job" Brooke jabbed.

"Oh nothing, just that Jake might've proposed to me this moring" she said holding up her left hand.

"Ahhhh" Brooke and Haley screeched running over to her and hugging her "This is great we want details" Haley's said.

"She's right this is amazing, we need details, but not yet, Tutor girl needs to tell us her details first" Brooke clapped.

"Ooo, about what?" Peyton asked curiously

"'Stuff' she and Nathan have done" Taylor added in.

"I'm not gonna get away with this one am is" She asked and they all shook their heads.

"Uhh, fine.."

* * *

"So what do you wanna do tonight?" Lucas asked Nathan as they walked through his house, he was about to reply when they heard the soft strumming of a guitar coming from the backyard.

"Who's that?" Lucas asked curiously, whilst following Nathan to the kitchen where the door was that led to the yard.

"That my friend, is my baby sister" he said proudly, "tell you what why don't you call Jake and invite him round, I'm just gonna go out and talk to her" Nathan said and Lucas nodded.

Nathan quietly walked out into the backyard, luckily for him Rachel was sat on the porch swing so her back was to him. She slowly strummed out the tunes to a song and started to sing along.

_I was so high I did not recognize_

_The fire burning in her eyes_

_The chaos that controlled my mind_

_Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane_

_Never to return again_

_But always in my heart_

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said Goodbye too many times before_

_And her heart is breaking in front of me_

_I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

Nathan smiled listening to her sing, she really was something. She softly sang the lyrics to an acoustic version of Maroon 5's song this love. This was the first song she learnt both on the guitar, she had learned to play the guitar when she was about 7 but it was only ever melody's, then she started singing and taught herself songs she could sing along to on the guitar. But she learnt this song and went on to the Piano. He was shocked listening to her play; she hadn't in like past 3 years, since their mom left. He was going to speak up but he just let her play. She really did have a great talent.

_I tried my best to feed her appetite_

_Keep her coming every night_

_So hard to keep her satisfied_

_Kept playing love like it was just a game_

_Pretending to feel the same_

_Then turn around and leave again_

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said Goodbye too many times before_

_And her heart is breaking in front of me_

_I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

_I'll fix these broken things_

_Repair your broken wings_

_And make sure everything's alright_

_My pressure on your hips_

_Sinking my fingertips_

_Into every inch of you_

_Cause I know that's what you want me to do_

She was broken out of her own world by clapping she turned around to see her brother standing there with a proud smile across of his face and she blushed.

"How long have you been stood there?" she asked as he sat down next to her.

"Long enough" he smiled "What made you get this old thing out?"

"I don't know, I was feeling sentimental and with coming out of hospital… I don't know" she shrugged

"It's okay, I know what you mean and I see you haven't lost it" he said nudging her.

"I guess" she shrugged again

"You need to be more confident, you have all of these amazing talents but you never show any of them off" he said sadly "Are you gonna take the music class when you go back to school?"

"That's what I was thinking and with Jake teaching that class, I know he won't pressure me or anything" she said more excitedly

"That's more like it"

"What are you doing over here though; I thought you and Haley had plans?"

"We did but her sisters showed up so she's having a girlie night with them, so I've invited the guys over, you can join us if you want?" he asked knowing his sister had a great relationship with his friends.

"Nah, it's okay, I just wanna have a relaxing night, nice hot shower and I just can't wait to get into bed after sleeping in that hospital bed for several nights, a good night's sleep in my own bed is just what I need" she said

"Okay, come on lets go inside I think heard Jake" he said standing up and holding his hand out which she took.

They walked back inside to see Lucas and Jake in the kitchen.

"So I've got some news" he said excitedly

"Okay, what is it?" Rachel asked

"I'm engaged" he said

"Oh my god, this is amazing" Rachel said walking over and hugging him

"Congrats man" Nathan said giving him a man hug and Lucas doing the same.

"So, guys night to celebrate?" Nathan asked

"Hell yes" They both said.

* * *

**I know it's long but i need to. i Hope you all like it. and thanks for the other reviews.**

**I hope you guys are happy with the Brucas and i will have more Jeyton next chapter. Please read and review and any ideas please share. Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

It was about 2 in the afternoon and Nathan, Lucas, Jake, and some of the rivercourt guys, Junk, Skills and Fergie were all shooting hoops.

"So, skills how was Florida?" Jake asked. Skills had been in Florida for the past couple of months teaching Basketball to kids and had just come back yesterday.

"It was alright, dog, but I missed this place" He shrugged.

"Hey, Nate, isn't that Rachel?" Fergie pointed out, to a girl who was jogging along the river.

"Yeah" he said. Suddenly she ran over to the court and hugged Skills.

"Hey baby girl"

"What are you doing here I thought you were in Florida for another month?" she said braking away from the hug.

"I came back, girl"

"I missed you" she said hugging him again.

"I missed you too kiddo, I heard you were back in hospital last week, I'm sorry I couldn't be there" he said sadly. Rachel had always gotten along with Nathans friends especially Skills, he always treated her like his own sister and was as protective over her as Nathan was.

"It's okay" she smiled "I'm better now anyway" she shrugged.

"So how about a lucky shot" Jake said holding out the ball "You can't leave here without taking one" he smirked.

"Fine" she said taking the ball and easily landed in the hoop without hitting the rim, "Whoosh" she mimicked and smirked at the guys.

"Take it you forgot that I have a brother whose life revolves around basketball" her smirk mirroring her brother "oh and me" she said and everyone laughed.

"Don't forget his girlfriend" Jake said making a kissy face.

"Shut up" he groaned.

"So Nate, when we gonna meet this girl of yours that's so great" Skills chimed in.

"I don't know, whenever" he shrugged. Just then a car pulled up and Brooke, Peyton and Haley got out.

"Daym, who's the fine brunette?" Skills said and Nathan smirked and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"That, fine brunette, happens to be my hot girlfriend"

Skills turned his head towards Nathan.

"No way, how did you get such a hottie?" he said shocked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nathan asked taking his hand away from his shoulder, feeling slightly insulted.

Before skills could answer him Haley walked up to Nathan and wrapped her arms around his neck placing a peck on his lips.

"Hey" she smiled.

"Hey yourself" he smirked and she blushed.

"So you gonna introduce me?" she said pulling away from his embrace ignoring his groan of protest.

"Haley James this is Antwon Taylor, vice versa" he mumbled still upset that she pulled away so quickly.

"But you can call me skills" he said sticking his hand out for her to shake and she did.

"It's nice to meet you, skills" she smiled.

"And it is very nice to meet you" he dragged out looking her up and down and she laughed.

"So what are you doing here?" Nathan said bringing his arms around her waist.

"Just thought we'd come see you guys, I missed you last night" she pouted. The guys had another guy's night because skills had come home; the girls had a girl's night with Haley's sisters.

"I missed you too baby" he said softly kissing her.

"So, do you wanna game?" Haley questioned picking up the ball.

"You want to play?" Nathan asked looking all three girls.

"Yep"

"Okay then, what should we do for teams?" Jake asked.

"Us girls against you three" Peyton said pointing at Nathan, Jake and Lucas. And they all nodded.

"We gotta get goin', dawg" Skills said.

"Okay, I'll see you later man" they all said their goodbyes. Once they had gone Nathan turned to Rachel.

"You wanna play?" he asked.

"No, I'm gonna finish this run, I'll see you at home" she said. Just as she turned to run she noticed someone walking towards the court, it was a few girls from school, including Beth.

"Uhh" she sighed knowing what was about to come. You see she doesn't get along with everyone at school, most girls didn't like her. They were jealous of her; she was beautiful, smart, kind and a lot more. But she didn't know this, she just thought they didn't like her. The thing was, she used to be friends with most of them.

"Hey, you okay?" Brooke asked noticing the way she was looking at these girls.

"Yeah, I'm fine, they're just a few girls from school" she said.

"I take it you don't get along?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"You could say that" she laughed.

"Well, well look who it is, trying to get rid of that fat ass, hate to brake it to you, Hun, but you'd have to run a marathon to get rid of that" Megan, one of the girls spoke up.

"Whatever, at least mines not fake" she and Brooke giggled; she turned to Nathan and said "I'll see you at home" and he nodded.

"Aww, poor baby, running away yet again" Megan mocked.

Rachel laughed and turned towards them "I'm not running away for my sake, I'm running away for yours" she stated.

"And why's that?" one of the other girls snorted.

Haley, looked at Nathan and whispered "Aren't you gonna do something?"

"Does it look like she needs help, besides, she's got Brooke" he whispered back, "but if anything gets too far, which I'm sure it won't, I'm stood right here" she nodded, going back to listen to Rachel's rant.

"… but I'm pretty sure the option of running is over now considering I've said something"

"My god, no wonder you're a virgin, I mean who would sleep with you" Beth said.

"No, I'm still a virgin because I actually respect myself and I don't spread my legs every time someone with a dick walks by" she shouted, Brooke laughed again and they stood there shocked.

Normally Nathan would scold her for using language like that but right now he was proud she was standing up for herself.

"Damn, she's feisty" Lucas whispered to Peyton who just nodded.

"Whatever no wonders your mom and dad left with a daughter like you" Megan said laughing along with her friends. Hearing her say that made her loose it. She stepped forward and raised her fist but she was stopped by someone, she turned round and notice Nathan.

He looked at Megan and said "you need to leave, now" he said angrily, they looked at him scared and walked away. He went to bring his sister into a hug but she pushed him away. And without a word she put her earphones back in and ran. He ran his hand over his face.

"I need to go find her" he said walking away leaving a worried Haley behind.

* * *

Nathan walked into his house knowing where to find his sister. He quickly walked down the hall and not to his surprise, noticed the basement door ajar, he quietly walked down the stairs and seen her sitting at the Grand piano that sat in the middle of the room, ne sensed she was contemplating on whether to play it.

"What are you doing here?" she sniffed, not bothering to turn round.

Instead of saying anything he walked over to her and sat down on the bench next to her and started playing.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star" she smiled "you remembered"

"Of course, it was the first song you learnt and the first and only song you taught me" he nudged her and she laughed.

"There's that smiled" he said

"Do you think she left because of me?" she said sadly.

"Who, mom?" she nodded "no, I don't" he stated, but she ignored him.

"I mean we didn't really have a healthy mother-daughter relationship, I wasn't what she wanted in a daughter, I wasn't a girly girl, I didn't fuss over make-up or clothes like she would have liked and I never got on with Andy. I just have all these what ifs, like what if I was girlier or what if I tried harder getting along with Andy" she cried.

Nathan turned so he had a leg either side and moved her so she was mirroring him, he grabbed her by her shoulders and said "listen to me, it is not your fault she left, she left because she wanted to, you should never think like that, it was her choice and I know it was the worst mistake she has and will ever make because she hasn't seen you grown into this beautiful, kind young woman"

"What about dad, the last time I seen him was when I was in hospital like 8 years ago,"

"Hey, don't do that, he is an even bigger idiot but don't forget he hasn't been to see me either" he said sternly.

"I know, it's just I always used to get teased and picked on because I didn't have a 'normal' family, and I always wonder what it would be like if mom and dad were still here"

"But you got me," he smiled "and if I'm honest, I'm like ten times better, aren't I" he smirked trying to lighten up the mood and it did.

She smiled and nodded "Yes you are"

"come 'ere" he said bringing her into a hug.

"I love you, baby girl" he whispered into her hair.

"I love you too, big brother" she said as they pulled away.

"You gonna be okay?" he said

"Yes" she said wiping her tears "I'll be perfect as long as I've got you"

"Well then, it looks like you'll be perfect forever" he winked.

"So, have you told Haley you love her yet?" she said changing the subject.

"No" he shook his head.

"Well you need to, before you lose her, we can't lose her she's the best thing that's happened to us, you can't let her go" she said seriously.

"I know, I'm just scared"

"Of what"

"That she won't love me back"

"Of course she loves you back, who wouldn't you are the best guy I know"

"I guess you're right" he shrugged.

"As always" she nudged him "so are you gonna tell her soon?" he nodded.

"Good, now let's go and have food, I'm starved" she said standing up.

* * *

"So any idea what you want for your birthday?" Haley asked Nathan, they were currently walking hand in hand though the mall browsing.

"Nothing" he shrugged.

"Uhhh, there has to be something you want!" she whined.

"As long as I've got you"

"Aww, you big cheese ball" she teased "but seriously, what do you want"

"Well, you could get something from there" he smirked pointing towards the shop opposite which just so happened to be Victoria Secret.

"But hunny, I don't think that anything in there will fit you" she said jokingly and he just rolled his eyes.

"Funny, who knew I was dating a comedian" he said sarcastically.

"I know" she smirked.

"But I am serious about you getting something from there for my birthday" he said stopping and placing his hands on the small of her back, teasingly dipping in the top of her jeans.

"Really?" she flirted bringing her arms around her neck.

"Yep, nothing would say happy birthday like you in hot little number, y'know a tight lace bra and matching panties" he whispered, and smirking when she blushed. He moved his hands to cup her ass.

"I'll keep that in mind" she winked. He slowly moved his head forward and was glad when she met him half way. His lips hovered over hers and he was just about to close the distance when they heard a voice behind them.

"You do know you're stood in the middle of a crowded mall" Rachel said.

Nathan looked over his shoulder and noticed her stood there with Finn holding hand.

"Hey Finn" he said braking away from his and Haley's embrace.

"Hey, Nate" he smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan said looking at Rachel "I thought you had plans with Amy"

"Actually I did, but she and Jack went off somewhere, it was kind of a double date, but they disappeared, I don't mind though they're cute together" she shrugged "and I was looking for a present for you but I don't know where to look because you're so complicated and fussy" she complained.

"I have just been having the same conversation with him" Haley said with her hands on her hips.

"I mean I don't know why he can't just tell me what he wants" she said.

"I know, I was thinking the exact same thing" they said completely forgetting Nathan was there.

"I'm stood right here and I did tell you what I want" he smirked but she just ignored him.

"Why don't we look together?" Haley suggested and Rachel agreed.

"Unless you forgot we're on a date" Finn said

"We can have another date" she said, she kissed him quickly, "You ready Hales?" she asked. Haley nodded and turned to Nathan.

"I'll see you later" she said pecking him on the lips.

The two guys watched their girlfriends walk off.

Nathan turned to Finn "You wanna get something to eat, my treat?" he suggested.

"Sure, why not" he shrugged and they walked to the food court.

* * *

"So, have you told him you love him yet?" Rachel asked Haley already knowing the answer.

"No,-wait…I um I mean, uh" she stuttered.

"It's okay, I know you love him" Rachel smirked.

"Uhh, fine, I do, but how'd you know?"

"It's obvious, you go all gooey and like a love sick pup when you're around him, I've noticed the way you completely zone out on him" she laughed and Haley blushed "so why haven't you told him yet?"

"I'm scared"

"Of what"

"He doesn't love me back" she said sadly.

"Of course he loves you back,"

"How do you know?"

"You can tell by the way he looks at you, he constantly wants to be with you, and when he's not you're all he can talk about" Rachel smiled.

"He does?" she questioned with a small smile and she nodded.

"Okay, so let's go home, I'm bored"

* * *

Nathan and Finn were currently walking round the mall.

"So, I promised Rachel I wouldn't have this talk, but I have to," Nathan said but Finn just looked at him confused, "you know, the big brother protective speech" Finn nodded.

"You're not with her for sex are you?" Nathan asked seriously.

"No, I'm not, she wants to wait and I respect that"

"Then why are you with her?"

"Honestly, I couldn't imagine not being with her now, y'know? She just makes me so happy, I like everything about her, she's smart, and she's funny, kind, beautiful. I love her smile, her laugh, the way she crosses her eyebrows when she concentrates and when she's nervous she fidgets and bites her lip. I like that she's not like other girls, she doesn't give in to peer pressure, she's strong, but I know she's insecure most of the time but I don't know why, she's perfect" he blushed.

"Okay" Nathan nodded.

"That's it okay? No 'you break her heart I'll break your face'?"

"Nope, but if you do break her heart I will break your face" Nathan said seriously and Finn smiled, "but I know how you feel, I feel the exact same way about her, I mean I can't breathe when I'm around her and when I'm not I want to be, I'm just completely in love with her" Nathan smiled.

"Have you told her?" Nathan shook his head "Why not?"

"I'm afraid she won't love me back" he said vulnerably. It didn't surprise him that he was telling Finn all of this, the kid was like his brother, he'd grew up with Rachel since diapers and he used to babysit them.

"Well you never know until you find out but I'm pretty sure she loves you back" Finn smiled.

"So what d'ya say, wanna come back to the house I'm pretty sure they'll be back now, Haley doesn't really like shopping"

"Neither does Rachel" he laugh "Sure, let's go"

* * *

"Hales are you here?" Nathan shouted as he walked through the door of his house with Finn.

"In the kitchen" she yelled. Nathan walked into the kitchen, with Finn trailing closely behind, to see his sister and Haley laughing.

"Hey baby" he said walking over and kissing her.

"Hey" she smiled, once pulling away "did you guys have fun?" she smirked. Before Nathan could talk Finn spoke up.

"I would have but my girlfriend ditched me" he whined and she rolled her eyes.

"But I didn't leave you alone, I left you with Nathan" she said.

"Yes, but I didn't have a date with Nathan" he smirked.

"Well I would hope not" she laughed but he looked away, she got up from the stool and walked over to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck "I'm sorry, we can go out tomorrow if you want?"

"Nope" he pouted and looked away.

"What if I made it up to you?" she propositioned playfully, and he looked at her and placed his hands on her hips.

"How?" he questioned and she slowly kissed him.

"Better?" she asked.

"A bit, but it's gonna take a lot more than a measly kiss" he smiled playfully.

"Okay" she smirked and moved in to kiss him but was stopped by a stern voice.

"Not in front of me" Nathan said "take this somewhere else in the house, don't forget I'm still here though" he said in fatherly tone and it went unnoticed to him the look Haley was giving him.

"Sorry" they mumbled and walked out.

Nathan turned his head slightly and looked at Haley looking at him, "What?" he said confused.

She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck; they stood side on so their hips were resting again the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"You are so sexy when you talk like that" she said.

"Like what?" he said bringing his hands to rest on the curve of her ass.

"Like a dad, you use that bossy, strict tone" she smirked.

"Really?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mmm" she nodded.

"Well maybe you'll just have to show me how sexy I am" he said seductively.

Shivers ran through her whole body at the tone of his deep, sexy, voice. She realised that he was the only one who could ever do that to her, he was the only one she ever wanted to make her feel like that. She realised it was now or never. She moved her hands to cup his face and looked him in the eye.

"I need to tell you something" she said nervously

"What is it?" he asked worried.

"I've never felt this way before ever and it scares me that I have such strong feelings for someone, I mean I always want to be around you, and when I'm not I have like this ache and I know it sounds stupid but-"

"Hales you're rambling" he chuckled slightly.

"Right, yeah, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm completely in love with you"

He swore he heard his heart jump around, hearing her say them words made his stomach do flips and make him want to jump around in joy, he couldn't believe it she loved him.

"And I know it might be too soon but I had to tell you, but it's okay if you don't love me back-"

He cut her off with a passionate kiss, it wasn't rushed or frenzied, it was gentle and soft. Moments later he pulled away.

"I love you too" he whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"You do?" she asked shyly.

"Of course I do"

She replied with a kiss, she crashed her lips into his and gripped his hair. His tongue slowly begged for entrance and she granted him access. They continued to kiss for a couple minutes, wanting to get closer, Nathan cupped her ass and picked her up, he placed her on the island counter. She grabbed his polo and pulled him as close as they could get. He moved his hands into her hair and angled their heads to deepen this kiss even more.

She moved her hands down his chest and tugged on the bottom of his shirt indicating she wanted it off. She pulled it up to stop at his chest so they could pull away to take it off. He quickly pulled it up and tried to pull it over his head but because two of the three buttons on the polo were done he couldn't get it off.

"Help, it's stuck" he whined and Haley laughed, "it's not funny, Haley"

She pulled it back down and popped open the other buttons and pulled it swiftly over his head.

"See, that wasn't hard was it" she teased.

"Shut up" he mumbled and went straight back into the kiss. His hands slowly rubbed circles up her back.

"Take it off" she said and he happily obliged, completely forgetting they were in his kitchen and his little sister and boyfriend were still in the house. This isn't the furthest they've gone but it's the quickest they've gone this far. She started thinking about maybe she was ready for sex, she loved him and he loved her. She still couldn't believe it he loved her, hearing him say them three words made her heart race, he was knocked out her thoughts when she felt him snap her bra open and pull it off of her and he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to the edge, she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him close. She felt his arousal rubbing against her thigh.

She squealed slightly when she felt his hand slip into the back of her jeans and squeeze her ass, she felt him smile against her lips and she laughed against him. Needing air he pulled away from her lips but not from her, he kissed down her neck and sucked on her pulse point underneath her ear, she moaned aloud at his action.

He smirked when he pulled away enough to see the purple-redish mark. She pulled him back up and sucked his tongue in her mouth knowing it drove him crazing and was proven when he growled. She sucked his bottom lip in her mouth and pulled it with her teeth. They were so lost in their own world they didn't hear the door open.

"Whoa go tutor-slut" Brooke shouted breaking the heated couple apart.

"Brooke" she shrieked, luckily for Haley her back was towards the door.

"What, you guys going at it for everyone to see" she laughed.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Nathan shouted flustered and slightly angry that she'd interrupted them.

"I've never knocked before, so I don't see why I should start now" she said casually, not in the slightest way uncomfortable in the situation.

"What are doing here?" Haley snipped.

"Well we were supposed to having a girl's night with your sister and Peyton and Rachel, who is still in the house by the way" she said walking over to the fridge.

Nathan and Haley both moaned.

"Can you give us a minute Brooke?" Nathan asked sweetly.

"Uhh, sure, just don't take too long" Brooke winked walking out of the room.

They got up and put their shirts back on.

"I don't want you to go" Nathan whined.

"Neither do I but I promised them, and I was looking forward to having a sleep over like when I was younger" she said.

"So you guys are gonna be in sexy nightwear, having pillow fights and talking about me?" he said cockily.

"I don't think so, y'know considering your sisters going to be there" she said.

"Oh, Eww, forget I even said that" he shuddered and she laughed.

"I have to go, I'll call you later and maybe you guys could accidently barge in on girl's night" she suggested innocently.

"Maybe" he shrugged smirking. They kissed goodbye and Haley left with Brooke and Rachel.

"Hey, Nate, I'm gonna head out, I'll see you later" Finn said.

"You don't have to, I'm having the guys round you can join us if you want" he asked.

"Sure, sounds good" he nodded

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Sorry i took a while, i've been busy, but I will have the next chapter up by the weekend i hope. Please read and review. **


	10. Chapter 10

Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Rachel, Quinn and Taylor were all sat in Haley's living room watching Step Brothers.

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Brooke asked taking the DVD out.

"Let's just chat for a bit" Taylor spoke up, "I'd like to get to know you girls better, especially Rachel" she smile.

"Why me?" Rachel asked confused.

"Because, I don't really know anything about you apart from the fact you have a hot brother" she winked.

"Uhh" she groaned, "do you guys have to talk about him like that" she shuddered.

"Yes" they all said.

"Whatever" she said rolling her eyes.

"We can talk about you later" Taylor said pointing at her "I want to know about you and Nathan" she said turning her attention to Haley.

"What do you want know?" she smirked.

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Unbelievable" she gushed.

"I could tell from walking in on you two before, he was practically ravishing you" Brooke smirked and Haley shot a glare at her and she blushed.

"Ooo, what happened before?" Peyton asked exited.

"I walked in on them in the kitchen practically going at it, shirtless and everything, ohh and she never had a bra on" she smirked and Haley hid her face in the cushion.

"Where I eat" Rachel shouted.

"Oh, Haley go you" Quinn said happily.

"Wait when was this?"

"Just before we left" Brooke answered.

"I was still in the house! And I was with Finn he could have seen or even worse I could have seen!" She shouted.

"Oh shush you, you were probably doing the same in your room" Brooke said casually and Rachel gasped.

"I was not, and even if I was I certainly wasn't topless or in someone else's kitchen" she yelled looking at Haley.

"I'm sorry, it's just we got caught in the moment, I mean he told me he loved me and-"

"Wait, he told you he loved you?" Rachel said calmer sitting next to Haley.

She nodded.

"Oh my god, did he tell you first or?" Brooke questioned.

_"I need to tell you something" she said nervously_

_"What is it?" he asked worried._

_"I've never felt this way before ever and it scares me that I have such strong feelings for someone, I mean I always want to be around you, and when I'm not I have like this ache and I know it sounds stupid but-"_

_"Hales you're rambling" he chuckled slightly._

_"Right, yeah, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm completely in love with you"_

_He swore he heard his heart jump around, hearing her say them words made his stomach do flips and make him want to jump around in joy, he couldn't believe it she loved him._

_"And I know it might be too soon but I had to tell you, but it's okay if you don't love me back-"_

_He cut her off with a passionate kiss, it wasn't rushed or frenzied, it was gentle and soft. Moments later he pulled away._

_"I love you too" he whispered loud enough for her to hear._

_"You do?" she asked shyly._

_"Of course I do"_

"This is amazing" Peyton gushed once Haley had finished telling them.

"We're happy for you baby sis" Taylor said.

"So am I, I need to go talk to Nathan" Rachel said running out the house.

She opened the door and headed for were the noise was coming from, she walked into the kitchen to see the guys sitting round the table.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked seeing her.

Instead of saying anything she walked over to him and hugged him around the waist.

"What's up?" he asked worried.

Pulling back she looked at him, "Haley told me" she smiled "It's about time you told each other you loved each other." She smiled "But I'm slightly pissed you didn't tell her first and the fact you guys were basically having sex on the kitchen counter" she said punching his arm and he flinched.

"Ow" he whined "I was going to tell her but she just came out with it, not that I'm complaining and we weren't having sex"

"Well that's not what Brooke said" she said.

"Whatever, can you leave now, I'm trying to have a guy's night" he said pointing to everyone at the table. At the table was, Lucas, Jake, Finn, Jack and Skills.

She looked round and waved, "Yeah, with my boyfriend and best friend" she complained "can't you get friends your age" she said snarky.

"I do have friends my own age but I thought I would be nice and I invited your boyfriend since you ditched him, twice" he smirked.

Before she could reply Finn spoke up "It's cool, she totally made it up to me" he winked and she blushed.

"Finny" she admonished still blushing she looked back at her brother who was glaring at him.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"Whatever, can you go now?" Nathan asked looking back at Rachel.

"Does she have to?" Finn pouted.

"Yes" Nathan said pushing her towards the door. But Finn quickly stood up.

"I'll walk her out" he said stepping forward but Nathans hand on his chest stopped him.

"No if you walk her out, you'll never come back"

"At least let us kiss goodbye" Rachel said giving him her puppy dog eyes she knew he couldn't resist.

"Fine" he said letting them go but making no move to give them privacy.

Rachel made a shooing sign with her hand and he went and sat down at the table.

Finn moved forward and placed his hands on her lower and she placed hers around his neck.

"I am sorry for ditching you today" she said shyly.

"It's okay, really, I enjoyed spending time with Nate, we haven't done that in a while" he shrugged, "Now how about that goodbye kiss?" he winked.

She stood on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips, Finn wanting to deepen it slanted his head so he could add his tongue.

Back at the table Nathan looked on with disgust.

"Dawg, let them say goodbye without you staring at the," Skills said and Nathan looked at him

"Fine, but I'm breaking the up in" he looked at his watch "30 seconds"

"Fine by me, I get the creeps watching my brother make out with his girlfriend, I mean I love Rach, she's like my sister but I don't need to see it" Jack spoke.

"I told you not to call me 'Rach'" Rachel spoke breaking away from Finn.

"I know" he smirked not even looking at her.

"I'll think of that next time" Nathan said high fiving him.

"Uhh, asses," she gave Finn one last kiss "Bye guys" she smiled and walked out.

Finn sat back down with a smirk.

"What are you smirking at?" Jack asked.

"Nothing" he shrugged.

"Whatever, so Nate, you having a costume party for your birthday?" Jack asked knowing he would. Every year Nathan has had costume parties for his birthday and pretty much anyone was invited as long as everyone liked them.

"Duh, already got my costume" he smirked.

"Cool, what is it?" Lucas asked.

"It's a surprise" he laughed "but I'm pretty sure everyone will like it, especially Haley" he winked.

"Oh, dude, you're not gonna be like Adam are you?" Lucas asked referring to Adam and Eve.

"Maybe, maybe not, but that's a good idea, I could get Haley to be Eve" he smirked again, imagining Haley in an eve costume.

"Are you having it at Tric or here?" Jake asked changing the subject.

"I don't know, Peyton said I can have it at Tric, but if it's at Tric then I can't have Rachel and them guys there" he said pointing towards Jack and Finn "so I'll probably just have it her and I told Rachel or Peyton either one could be in control of the music, like be DJ for the night but they'll probably share" he shrugged.

"Rachel can DJ?" Lucas asked.

"Yep, she can pretty much do anything except for Math and she's not good at gym except if it's like basketball, but the girls usually do like gymnastics and stuff" he laughed "and she can't dance".

"That girl is amazing" Finn gushed.

Nathan looked at him and started laughing "She has you wrapped around her little finger" he smirked.

"Says you" Lucas scoffed taking a swig of his beer.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nathan said.

"Oh please, you're practically stitched to Haley, I'm surprised she let you out, did she take of that short leash for the night?" Lucas said and everyone laughed.

"Shut up, Pucas" he said sticking out his tongue.

"Real mature"

"Whatever" he mumbled "So what are you guys going as?" he asked.

Skills was the first to speak up "Scooby Doo" he said confidently and everyone laughed.

"I'm going as Jack Sparrow from the Pirates of the Caribbean" Lucas said.

"Tommy Lee from Motley Crew" Jake said and everyone just stared at him "for Peyton, she's got a thing for him" he shrugged and everyone nodded.

"I'm going as Buzz and Finn's going as Woody from Toy story" Jack said excitedly.

"We were supposed to be going as Superheroes but we could decide who was going to be superman, but Amy and Rachel are still going as superheroes I think" Finn said.

"Yeah, Rachel picked her 'spider-girl' costume the other day but I think Amy's going as Minnie mouse"

"Oh yeah, what's Haley going as?" Jack asked.

"She won't tell me but I think she's going as a superhero or something" he smirked "she can wear a trash bag and still look hot" he shrugged.

"What about Brooke and Peyton" Skills asked.

"They won't tell us" Jake sighed "They basically get to pick out our costumes but they won't even give us a clue" he complained.

* * *

"So what's everyone wearing for Nathan's party?" Rachel asked.

"I am going as a sexy Thor and Quinny is going as a sexy Captain America" Taylor spoke up.

"Really" Brooke asked Quinn and sharing a stare with Rachel who was sharing the same look.

"Yes why?" Quinn asked noticing the stare between the two.

"Oh, nothing" Brooke smirked "I just know a certain someone who is going to love you" she winked.

"Who?" Quinn asked intrigued.

Brooke looked it Rachel who nodded saying they should tell her.

"Well, Nathans super-hot best friend from High school, he's got a thing for girls who dress up like superheroes, he's a bit of a geek when it comes to comics" Rachel said.

"oh, is that Clay, the one with brownie/blonde hair?" Haley asked.

"Yep"

"Oh, he is hot" she gushed and they all laughed.

"What does he look like?" Taylor asked and Rachel got out her phone and got up a picture of him, her, Nathan and another guy and passed it over to Taylor.

"Oh he is hot" She gushed, "Who's the other hottie on his left?"

"That's David" Brooke answered.

"Talk about Hottie overload" Taylor said and everyone laughed.

"Especially Nathan" Haley cooed.

"Okay change of subject please" Rachel begged.

"Okay fine" they huffed.

"So what's everyone else going as?" Quinn asked.

"I'm not saying" Haley said, "But I'm sure Nathan is going to love it" she winked.

"I think I know what it is" Rachel said. She leaned over and whispered in Haley's ear.

"How did you know?" Haley asked shocked.

"Nate's always an obsession, it's quite strange actually" she shuddered.

Haley laughed and looked at Peyton and Brooke "So, what are you guys going as?"

"We aren't saying" they smirked.

"Whatever, back to the real problem, Nathan's birthday is on Wednesday and It Monday, so that means it's in two days and I still haven't gotten him anything proper" Haley pouted.

"What do you mean anything proper" Peyton asked.

Haley took a deep breath, "Okay, but you guys have to promise that you won't freak out or say anything to Nathan" she asked and they all nodded in agreement.

"Okay" she stood up and turned around and lifted up her pyjama top so they could see.

They all rushed over and fused "Oh my God Nathan's gonna freak" Brooke said.

"What?" Haley shrieked.

"Oh, no in a good way" she corrected.

"Do you guys think he'll like it, I mean.. I don't know" she said sitting back down.

"I think he will" Peyton and Rachel both said.

"Lil ol' Haley James with a tramp stamp, I never thought I'd see the day, I've taught you well" Taylor smirked referring to her scorpion tattoo.

"I know, I don't know what came over me, I was walking round look for a present for him last Friday and I came across a tattoo parlour and I just thought why not" she shrugged.

"But I have to ask why the number 23?" Quinn asked.

"It was Nathan's Basketball Jersey number in High school and College" Rachel answered and Haley nodded.

"But I don't know what else to get him" she bit her lip.

"Oh I know" Brooke said excitedly.

"What?" they asked.

"Sex" she smirked.

* * *

**I'm sorry about the wait, i've been really busy with school and i'm sorry for the lack of couples in this chapter, i'll fix that next chapter, which should be up by the middle of next week i hope. But Thanks for the reviews last time. **

**However i dont know whether to stop with story, because i havent been getting many and i don't know if people are liking it. but i'll think about it.**

**Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

It was about 10 am and Nathan just woke up he was now lying in bed enjoying the peace and quiet until he had to get up, he closed his eyes for another minute, he felt himself drifting off before a weight landed on his stomach instantly knowing who it was.

"Uhh" he groaned.

"Happy Birthday!" he heard a voice screech. He opened his eyes to see his sister sat on him. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Thank you," he smiled moving her of him "you really need to stop doing that, you're getting to heavy" he complained jokingly.

"Oh, shut up, I've been doing it since I could walk and how do you think I feel when you do it to me" she swatted him and he laughed, she leaned over and picked up a tray and placed it in his lap.

"Smiley face pancakes?" he smirked "what are you 6?" he teased pointing at the pancake on his plate with bacon for a smile, half a strawberry for a nose and blueberries for eyes with whipped cream for hair.

"Hey, you haven't complained before" she laughed "so you eat, shower, get ready, whatever you need to do, when you're ready come down stairs" she said hopping off his bed and walked out before she popped her head though the gap in his door and said "Oh and I love you big brother" she smiled.

"I love you too, baby girl" he smiled before going back to his breakfast.

Nathan made his way down the stairs dressed in a pair of khaki shorts, a blue polo short and a pair of blue and white Air Jordan Phats.

He got to the bottom of the stairs and shouted, "Is it safe?" he asked.

"Yeah," he heard Rachel speak out, he walked into the living room and noticed a couple of birthday banners and balloons stuck on the end.

"Looks good" he said sitting down on the couch.

"Thanks, so do you want your present now or later?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Now, please" he said smiling. She passed over a card and another envelope. He tore open the card, once he read it, he moved on to the white envelope. He carefully ripped it open, he took out a piece of paper and started reading it.

"Is this... I mean how did you afford this. I-I-I uhh" he stuttered.

"Yes, it is real, I just saved up from working at the music store, picking up a few extra shifts and extra hours, it's no big deal, I wanted to do this for you" she smiled.

"This is not no big deal, you bought be a holiday in Hawaii" he said still in shock "Thank you so much" he said hugging her.

"You're welcome, I just wanted to do something for you, you've done so much for me, so I thought why not a holiday with your friends" she smiled, pulling away.

"Everyone else is going?" he said and Rachel nodded, "but what about you?" he asked.

"I'm staying in Amy's for half the week and Finn's the other half" she shrugged.

"Finn's?" he questioned cautiously.

"His mom and dad are going to be there, it was actually there idea and I will be sleeping in his sister's bed because she's going away"

"Okay, let me talk to them first though" he said sternly and she nodded.

"So it's 1 pm now what do you want to do now?" she asked.

"I just want you to do one thing for me first before we doing anything else, okay?" he asked.

She nodded "What's that?" she asked.

Nathan stood up and held his hand out which she took. He walked them to the basement door and he unlocked the door.

"No, no, no, I'm not playing for you" she stated not making a move to go down the stairs.

"Yes you are you said you would, let's go" he said pulling her but she wouldn't move, "I see how it's going to be, fine" he said throwing her over his shoulder.

"No, put me down right now" she screamed but he ignored her "Nathan Royal Scott" she scolded but he ignored her still. He got to the bottom of the stairs and walked over to the piano and placed her down on the bench.

"Please do this for me?" he asked giving her his puppy dog face.

"I don't even know if I can still play!" she excused.

"Of course you can"

"I don't even know what to play" she pouted.

"Play anything" he said sitting down next to her.

"You asked for it" she mumbled and started playing.

_Girl I'm in love with you_

_This ain't the honeymoon_

_Past the infatuation phase_

_Right in the thick of love_

_At times we get sick of love_

_It seems like we argue everyday_

_I know I misbehaved_

_And you made your mistakes_

_And we both still got room left to grow_

_And though love sometimes hurts_

_I still put you first_

_And we'll make this thing work_

_But I think we should take it slow_

_We're just ordinary people_

_We don't know which way to go_

_Cuz we're ordinary people_

_Maybe we should take it slow _

_This time we'll take it slow_

_This time we'll take it slow_

She turned her head and smiled shyly at him.

_This ain't a movie no_

_No fairy tale conclusion ya'll_

_It gets more confusing everyday_

_Sometimes it's heaven sent_

_Then we head back to hell again_

_We kiss then we make up on the way_

_I hang up you call_

_We rise and we fall_

_And we feel like just walking away_

_As our love advances_

_We take second chances_

_Though it's not a fantasy_

_I still want you to stay_

_We're just ordinary people_

_We don't know which way to go_

_Cuz we're ordinary people_

_Maybe we should take it slow _

_This time we'll take it slow_

_This time we'll take it slow_

_Take it slow_

_Maybe we'll live and learn_

_Maybe we'll crash and burn_

_Maybe you'll stay, maybe you'll leave, _

_maybe you'll return_

_Maybe another fight_

_Maybe we won't survive_

_But maybe we'll grow_

_We never know baby youuuu and I_

_We're just ordinary people_

_We don't know which way to go_

_Cuz we're ordinary people_

_Maybe we should take it slow _

_We're just ordinary people_

_We don't know which way to go_

_Cuz we're ordinary people_

_Maybe we should take it slow _

_This time we'll take it slow _

_This time we'll take it slow_

"Told you so" he smirked and she laughed, "that was amazing" he praised.

"Yeah, so let's got eat or something, I'm starved are you, okay bye" she said standing up.

Nathan quickly stood up and stopped her by placing his hands on her shoulder, "Hey, there's no need to be so insecure, it's just me" he said.

"Exactly you have to be nice and say I was good, you're my brother" she said.

"Then sing in public" he said hopefully.

"Oh no, no, no, no way" she said "at least not yet anyway, maybe someday, but that's not today, or tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, but I'll hold you to that" he smirked and walked up the basement stairs.

"Ass" she mumbled but loud enough for him to hear and he chuckled. She followed him up the stairs.

"So, we need to be at the restaurant for half 6, I'm going to get ready in Brooke's, I've picked out a couple of shirts and ironed them both, you just need to pick one" she smiled.

"So you're just going to leave me all alone on my birthday, I'm hurt" he faked, placing his hand over his heart.

"Funny" she deadpanned "but Jake's going to pick up the guys at the airport in like 20 minutes and then they're coming here and I'm not going until like half 3 and it's 2 pm now so I'm all yours till then" she smiled "oh and David isn't coming his girlfriend's got a family emergency or something"

"I know he rang me on Monday, now let's go eat I'm hungry" he said walking into the kitchen.

"You're always hungry" she laughed and followed him into the kitchen.

* * *

_1 hour later_

Nathan and Rachel were sat in the kitchen chatting.

"So how are things with you and Finn?" Nathan asked

"Good, great" she smiled "what about you and Haley?"

"Amazing, I love her so much" he gushed sitting down next to her on the kitchen counter and handed her a can of Sunkist.

"That's good, I happy that you're happy" she said.

Just as Nathan was about to talk there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Rachel yelled knowing who it was; she ran to the door and pulled it open.

"Ahhh" she screamed throwing her arms around Clay.

"Hey, kiddo, you wanna let me breathe?" he laughed

"Sorry, I missed you" she smiled.

"I missed you, too" he smiled.

"What about us?" said a deep voice from the behind Clay, he moved out of the way to show two other figure.

"Hey guys" she said walking forward to hug them, "I missed you too Timmy and you too Tony" she said when she heard him huff.

"And we missed you" they said pulling away from the hug, "Now where's that idiot brother of yours?"

"I'm right here and I take offence to that" he laughed.

"It's good to see you man" Clay said pulling him into a 'man' hug.

Once they broke apart he moved onto the others, "It's good to see you guys too" he said 'man' hugging the two.

"Happy Birthday man" Tony said.

"Thanks Battle" he said using Tony's nickname, "Come on in" he said and walked back inside with the others following.

"So how's it been goin' dawg" Tim said.

"You're white _Dim, _not black" Rachel sighed.

"Whatever, you know you missed the Tim, and I have to say you are looking _fine_" he said looking her up and down and received a slap over the head from Nathan who was stood next to him.

"Ew, I'm 15 you perv" she said disgusted, "and that's the one thing I haven't missed"

"Age is just a number baby" he winked.

"Yeah and so are jail cells" she said and they all laughed apart from Tim.

"Girl, what are you talkin' bout?" he said confused.

"Never mind, I'm going to go shower, I'll be about 20 minutes then I need to cut your hair" Rachel said looking at Nathan who nodded and walked up the stairs.

Once she was out the room Clay turned to Nathan, "So, tell us about this girlfriend of your, is she hot?" he smirked. Clay had always been a ladies man.

Before Nathan could answer another voice interrupted him, "Super-hot" Rachel said walking back into the kitchen.

"I thought you were going for a shower?" he asked annoyed.

"I forgot to get a towel" she shrugged and walked to the linen closet.

"How hot?" Tony asked

"That hot" Rachel said pulling out her phone and showing them a picture of her and Haley from when they went out one night, sort of like a family.

"Woah" was all Clay could say.

"Yep" Rachel smiled and smirked at her brother knowing it bothered him.

"Does she have any sisters?" Tony asked.

"Actually she does and they're in town, and they are coming tonight" Nathan spoke up.

"Are they hot?" Tim asked.

"Yes and way out of your league" Rachel smirked.

"Okay, you go shower before he starts a cat fight" Nathan said referring to Tim and she laughed and walked back upstairs.

"So how is this girlfriend of yours?" Clay asked.

"Pretty amazing" Nathan smiled.

"Never thought I'd see the day" Tony said.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked.

"The day we'd see you in love" He smirked when Nathan blushed.

"Neither did I, but here I am" he shrugged.

"So how's Rachel doing?" Clay asked.

"Pretty good, her and Finn have been dating for about 2 and a half months and she seems happy, her and Haley get along great" he gushed.

"That's good she seems happier" Tony said.

"She is and she's even started singing again" he smiled.

"That's great Nate" Tony smiled.

"And she is definitely getting hotter" Tim smirked and got a punch on the arm from Clay.

"Dude that's my sister, not to mention she's 15" Nathan whined.

"He's kinda got a point though, she is kinda hot, for a 15 year old that is" Clay added and Tony agreed.

"Can we not talk about her like that, it makes me sick" Nathan shuddered.

"Fine, let's go in the living room and talk for a bit then?" Tony suggested and Nathan nodded

* * *

"Brooke" Rachel yelled as she walked into Brooke's house carrying two dresses.

"I'm upstairs" she heard her yell. She made her way upstairs and into Brookes room.

"Hey Brooke" she smiled placing the dresses on the bed.

"Hey" Brooke said from her walk-in wardrobe.

"I need your help, I don't know whether to go with the white lacy sundress or this Navy and baby blue flowery body-con dress" she said pointing to both dresses.

"I'd go with the blue one, you could wear that with your leather jacket and you're Chelsea boots with the buckles on" Brooke said "and I've got jewellery you can borrow"

"Great choice Brookie" Rachel smiled.

Just then there was another voice shouting up the stairs "We're up here" Brooke shouted.

Haley walked through the door with about 5 dresses and dropped them onto the bed.

"Hey Haley" Rachel greeted.

"Hey" she smiled sitting down on Brooke's desk chair.

"Tutor girl what's with all the dresses?"

"I don't know which one to wear" Haley whined.

"I like this one" Brooke said. Picking up a red colored candy body-con dress.

"Me too" Rachel smiled.

"Ohh, I've the perfect shoes to go with this" Brooke said excitedly and ran into her wardrobe. She came out with a pair of nude coloured patent platform heels.

"Brooke you are a genius" Haley squealed.

"I try" she winked flipping her hair over her shoulder, "so did you get Nathans present yet?" she asked.

"Yep, picked it up before" she said casually.

"What did you get him?" Rachel asked.

"A watch, he said he needed one because his other one broke, so I got him this" she said pulling a green velvet and passed it to Rachel who was sat India style on the bed opposite her.

"Is this a real Rolex?" she asked shocked not even having to open it. Haley nodded.

Brooke quickly sat down on the bed next to her, "Open it" she said.

She opened the box to show an oyster, Date just II Rolex watch with a steel and white gold band with a dark blue face.

"It's gorgeous" Brooke gushed.

"Turn it over" Haley said.

They turned the watch over to find the back of it engraved with the words '_Always and forever x'_

"Oh my god, this must have cost you a fortune" Rachel said shocked.

"I know people" she shrugged, "do you think he'll like it?" She asked biting her lip.

"Obviously" Brooke said in a 'duh' tone "so have you been thinking about what I said about.. y'know" she said.

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked confused.

"Sex" she whispered.

"Why are you whispering" she asked and Brooke nodded her head not-so-discreetly towards Rachel who was still sat beside her.

"I know what sex it Brooke" Rachel said.

"I know that but do you really want to know about your brother and his girlfriend having sex?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rachel shuddered, "no I don't, so why bring it up when I'm still sat here?"

"Because" she shrugged "its fun watching you get all squirmy when we talk about your brother and him having sex" she smirked.

"Eww, I'm just gonna… er go.. somewhere" she said awkwardly and walked out of Brooke's bedroom.

"So have you?" Brooke asked more seriously and Haley nodded, "this is great"

Haley laughed and said "well I have to get going, I'll see you guys at the restaurant"

"Okay, we'll see you then" Brooke said as she watched Haley pick up her dresses and shoes and leave.

* * *

Haley dialed the familiar number on her phone; it only took a couple of rings for the other person to pick up.

"Hey" she smiled.

"_Hey baby, are you on your way?" _she heard voicing mocking in the background

"Yeah, I'm about 5 minutes away" she said.

"_Okay I'll see you then, I love you" _

_"_I love you too" she smiled.

Nathan hung up the phone and glared at Clay and Tim who were sat either side of him.

"Was that necessary?"

"Yes" Tim shrugged "so is she on her way over?"

"Yep" Nathan said and stood up and started tiding up from the mess they'd made.

"Cool, I can't wait to meet her" Tim said and rubbed his hands together.

"Which won't be until tonight" Nathan said.

"What why?" Tony asked sadly.

"Because I haven't seen my girlfriend since yesterday and I want to spend alone time with her, so chop, chop" he said making a shooing movement with his hands towards the door.

They all stood up and groaned, "whatever when she meets me she's gonna be all over the Tim" Time smirked and walked out to the porch.

Nathan laughed and shut the door on them; he went back into the living room and sat down on the couch.

A couple minutes later his front door opened. He excitedly got up and ran towards the person.

"Happy birthday" Haley said enthusiastically and threw her arms around his neck.

He kissed her deeply and placed his hands on her hips. When the pulled away in need of air she rested her forehead against his.

"I missed you" Nathan pouted.

Haley pulled away slightly, "I missed you too" she said.

Nathan pulled away and grabbed her hand pulling her into the living room but was stopped when she tugged on his hands.

"What's up?" he asked and was answered when she pulled his hands towards the stairs, "Oh, like where this is going" he smirked and smacked her ass playfully and laughed when she yelped.

"Hey" she squealed and stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Do you always have to touch my ass?" she asked with a hand on her hip and a raised eyebrow.

"Of course" he smirked and took a step closer "You, Haley James, have one serious ass" he winked and threw her over his shoulder carrying up her up the stairs.

He opened his bedroom door and playfully threw her on the bed with her still laughing.

"Nathan" she squealed when he pounced on top of her.

He silenced her with kiss. He slowly ran his hands up her legs.

Signalling she wanted his shirt off she pulled on the hem of it and he swiftly pulled it off. He leaned closer towards her and looked in her eyes.

"God, I love you" he whispered and she blushed.

"I love you too, so much" she said turning them over so she was straddling him and she pulled her shirt off, "I want you" she said huskily and leaned down to capture his lips.

Pulling away for air, he looked at her, "are you sure? I don't want to push you"

She bit her lip and nodded, "I'm sure I've wanted this for a while, but before anything happens I need to show you something and you need to promise not to freak out, okay?" she asked nervously.

He nodded "okay" and he pouted slightly when she moved off him to stand in front of him, he sat up so his head was level with her breast.

Noticing him staring at her breasts she grabbed his chin and made him look at her, "my eyes are up here buddy" she laughed.

"But you boobs are right here" he smirked cupping them through her bra.

"Hey, can you be serious for just a second" she said.

"Okay sorry what did you want to show me?" he asked in a more serious tone, he was answered when she turned around.

In front of him on her lower back was the number 23, _his number_, inked in dark blue ink. He immediately felt his pants go tighter at the sight. He cautiously ran his thumb over it.

"Nathan?" she asked when she didn't hear a response.

He quickly stood up and spun her around and kissed her deeply.

"You have no idea how much I love you right now" he smiled when she blushed.

"I have an idea" she said looking down at his obvious arousal.

He smirked, "I do love you though, so much" he said seriously.

"I love you too" Haley replied and locked her arms around his neck and pushed herself against flush against him; she walked him back and pushed him on the bed, straddling him. Hovered over him so their chests were nearly touching. She kissed him slowing and teasingly. She felt his hands run up her thighs and rest on her ass.

Nathan swiftly turned them over so she was lying underneath him with her legs wrapped around his waist. He pulled back slightly catching his breath and looking her in her eyes "Are you sure this is what you want, I don't mind waiting if you want" he spoke nervously.

"I'm positive, I want this so much, I don't want to wait any longer" she smiled.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I know, I love you too" she smiled.

Nathan placed a kiss on her neck, moving downwards towards her breasts that were covered in a black and red lace bra. His kissed his way down the valley of her breast and smirked when he heard her whimper when he sucked on her breast.

"Take it off" she said breathlessly.

He moved his hands up her back and stopped when he reach the clasp. He heard her gasp slightly when he popped it, he slowly pulled it down her arms and threw it somewhere on the floor. His hands massaged and tugged on her breasts. His head dove down and took one of her nipples in his mouth, he gently tugged on it, smirking slightly when he heard her whimper, he moved to pay attention to the other breast.

Her mind was in ecstasy, needing some sort of friction she started grinding her hips against him, inwardly smirking when she felt him harden more against her denim covered thigh.

Leaving her breasts he moved up and kissed her hungrily. He felt her hands slowly move down and unbuckle his belt on his khaki shorts. He copied her actions by unbuttoning her jeans. He felt her push at his shorts indication she wanted them off, and he happily obliged by standing up and pushing them down letting them fall to the grown with a thump, he looked up at Haley and slowly and teasingly ran his hands down her legs, stopping at her hips, tugging her jeans and she lifted her hips making it easier for him to pull them down her legs.

Nathan took sight of his almost perfect girlfriend laying there in just a pair of black and red lace boy shorts, "God, you're perfect" he whispered, pulling her underwear down and throwing them somewhere on the floor. Before climbing back on the bed he took his boxers off and smirked when he noticed her staring at his naked glory.

He climbed back on top of her and captured her lips in a slow, passionate kiss. He moved his hands down her body and stopped when he got to her clit, he rubbed it teasingly and she moaned. He moved his finger to circle her centre and pushed two fingers deep inside of her.

Haley started moving in rhythm, but she couldn't wait for what came next, "Please Nathan, I need you" she said breathlessly.

"Are you sure?" he asked caringly.

"For the last time yes, but thank you for asking" she smiled and pecked his lips.

He moved towards his draw to pull out a condom but her hand stopped him.

"I'm on the pill" she said shyly, "I went to the doctors last week" she blushed.

"I don't want to hurt you Hales" he said.

"You're not going to hurt me, I want this so much" she smiled kissing him deeply.

Nathan lined himself up at her entrance and slowly pushed himself in inch by inch letting her become accustomed to the new feeling.

She gripped his biceps tightly and let the pain rush through her; he stopped once he was all the way in and waited for a couple of minutes. Once the pain had subsided and he still wasn't moving she rocked her hips telling him what she wanted.

Nathan started to slowly rock his hips in a steady rhythm. He was in heaven, she was so tight and perfect, he only loved her more, he picked up speed and moaned when he felt Haley meeting hit thrust for thrust.

"Oh God, you're so tight" he groaned, "so perfect"

"Nathan" she moaned loudly, "God I love you"

"I love you too" he said against her neck and inhaled her scent.

His hands moved from her waist to grip her thighs and locked them around his waist, they both moaned loudly at the new angle.

"You feel so good" Haley murmured.

"So do you" he sighed, feeling his release getting closer and wanting her to come with him, he moved his head to take a nipple in his mouth and removed one hand from her leg to circle her clit.

"Oh God" she screamed, "Nathan" she moaned.

He picked up his pace and before he knew it he was shooting his load into her.

Feeling Nathan lose it made her join him, her back arched and her mouth made a perfect O shape and she moaned loudly.

Nathan kissed her slowly waiting for them to both come down from their high and rolled off of her onto his back.

He looked at her with her eyes still closed and panting heavily, he pulled the bed sheet over them and pulled her close to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She looked up at him and kissed him lightly, "I'm perfect" she whispered against his lips and he smiled.

They lay in the silence for a couple of minutes before Haley moved away from him and out of the bed.

He pouted "where are you going?" He whined.

"It's half 4 and I still need to shower and do my hair and makeup" she shrugged wrapping a sheet around her body.

"Do you have to?" he pouted again.

"Yes" she laughed, she walked towards his bathroom and turned her head, "You could join me if you want" she said biting her lip seductively, pulling the sheet so it fell off her body and laughed when he ran over to her and pushed her into the bathroom, grabbing her ass and she yelped.

All that could be heard for the next hour was the sounds of laughter and love making.

* * *

It was 7 pm and Nathan and Haley were running late. They climbed out of the car and practically ran into the restaurant.

"I can't believe we're late, this is your fault" she scolded.

"Hey, you were the one who jumped me" he smirked wrapping his arm around her waist, "not that I'm complaining" he said, his smirked growing bigger when he seen her blush.

"Anyway, it's my birthday it's okay if I'm late" he shrugged, "by the way you look beautiful" he smiled taking in her appearance, she was wearing the red dress and nude coloured shoes that Brooke picked out for her.

"Thank you" she blushed, "you don't look so bad yourself" she smiled.

He was wearing a grey button up shirt with the top 3 buttons undone and a pair of jeans.

Before he could reply with a cocky comment they heard a voice.

"You guys are half an hour late and oh my god you guys had sex" Brooke practically screamed getting most of the restaurants attention, she looked around and apologised.

"Brooke seriously" Nathan whispered harshly.

"Sorry" she shrugged.

"How on earth can you tell they've had sex?" Tony asked.

"Well-" she started but was cut off.

"Don't answer that question" Lucas cringed.

"Fine" she mumbled.

"Anyway, Haley, this are my friends, this is Clay, Tony and Tim" he said and she waved at them.

"It's nice to meet you" she smiled.

Tim stepped forward "And it's very nice to meet you," he said looking her up and down but before he could say anything else Rachel stepped in.

"Don't start, _Dim_" she said.

"Oh, no need to get jealous baby, you'll always be my number one girl" he smirked wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Uh, get off me" she fumed.

"Oh don't resist the Tim, just give in baby" he said teasing her.

"Tim, get off her" Nathan said sternly. Tim immediately let go of her and everyone laughed.

"Whatever, she'll give in eventually" he shrugged sitting down and everyone copied him.

"This is going to be one long night" Nathan said quietly but load enough for Haley to hear and she laughed.

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews, and I'm sorry it took me so long, I've been really over the past week with exams and other stuff. Hope you enjoy! Please read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

It was Friday morning and Nathan was lying in bed on his side with his head propped up on his hand and he was currently watching Haley sleep, she was lying on her front, facing away from him and the white linen sheet was low on her back leaving her naked back on show.

It had only been 2 days since they first made love but Nathan couldn't count how many times since then.

Wednesday evening had gone well, Haley and Lucas both got on well with his friends.

_"So Haley, how did a beautiful girl like you end up with a knucklehead like Nate?" Tony asked. They had all finished eating and were now sat round a long table._

_"I ask myself that every day" she joked and everyone laughed except Nathan who pouted._

_"I'm not a knucklehead" he mumbled, still pouting._

_"Yes you are, but it's okay because you're my knucklehead" she said leaning across the table and kissing the pout off his lips._

_"Oh please, spare me the mushiness" Rachel spoke up making Nathan and Haley break apart and everyone to laugh._

_"Leave them be, they're in love" Brooke spoke from across the table._

_"So are you and Lucas, but you guys don't make me want to pull out my eyes with a spoon" she smirked._

_"We are not that bad" Haley defended._

_"When did you get there?" she asked referring to the fact that Haley was now sat in Nathans lap._

_"That's not the point." _

_"Oh I think it is you can't keep your hands of each other for longer than like 10 minutes."_

_"So what?" Nathan said._

_Before anyone could reply the waitress came over, "Are you ready for the bill?" she asked looking directly at Nathan._

_"Um, sure, thanks" he said slightly uncomfortable, know that she was purposely doing it._

_"No problem" she drawled out seductively and walked away to get the bill, swaying her hips._

_"Can you believe her, I'm here sat in your lap and she's still trying to flirt with you" Haley said shocked._

_"She's been doing it all night, it's ridiculous" Nathan sighed._

_"Damn Nate, you're a lucky dude, she's a hottie" Tim spoke up._

_"Shut up, Dim" Brooke said._

_"Just ignore him" Nathan whispered to Haley._

_"Trust me I am, it's okay though because I know that you have no interest in her" she smiled._

_"Not at all" he smirked, leaning in to kiss her, he moved to pull back but Haley not wanting it to end, placed her hands at the back of his head and pulled him back to her._

_He inwardly smirked when he felt her tongue trace his lips, he allowed her tongue to enter his mouth._

_They both moaned quietly when they felt their tongues clash. Nathan moved one hand to rest at the bottom of her back, where her tattoo was and the other on her thigh. He slowly started to move his hand up the hem of her dress forgetting were they were when they were rudely interrupted._

_"Ahem" said a sour voice. Breaking apart they noticed the waitress standing there looking slightly jealous, "here's your bill, I'll be back in a minute" she said before stomping away._

_Nathan looked at Haley and noticed a proud smile on her face, he immediately smirked._

_"You knew she was there, didn't you?" he chuckled._

_"What are you talking about? I have no idea what you mean" she shrugged innocently, trying to hide the smirk but this didn't go unnoticed by Nathan._

_"Yes you do, you totally did that on purpose" he smirked._

_"Are you complaining?" she asked seriously._

_"Not at all" he quickly answered. They quickly paid the bill._

_"So you guys ready to go?" Nathan asked and they all nodded, "It's only half eight, why don't we all go back to the house?"_

_"Sure" they all answered._

Deciding he had watched her long enough he leaded forward and placed soft kisses along her neck. Haley almost immediately responded, she started shifting and turned her head so she was looking at him.

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled, "Hi" she said quietly.

"Good morning" he said leaning in to kiss her deeply, breaking apart she sighed loudly.

"Yes it is" she giggled. He moved to he was leaning his body more into her and started placing wet, open mouthed kisses along her shoulder and down her back. He moved his hand over her back and over her naked ass, squeezing it gently and smiling when he heard her giggle. His hand carried its way down and in-between her legs, smirking when he heard her moan.

He moved his hand to her center and teased her.

"Nathan" she moaned. Just as he was about to stop the teasing the front door shut.

"I'm home" they heard Rachel shout from downstairs.

Nathan groaned, annoyed and rested his head on her shoulder.

"That girl has the worst timing, she's almost as worst as Brooke" He laughed.

He lifted his head and placed one last kiss in her shoulder.

"We should head downstairs" he said and she nodded.

"I'm gonna take a shower first, I'll see you down there" Haley smiled pecking his lips one last time.

Nathan got dressed and headed down stairs.

He walked into the kitchen following the scent of bacon; he stopped at the kitchen door to notice his sister cooking.

"Hey" she smiled looking up from the frying pan.

"Good morning" Nathan smiled back, "what are you doing?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm cooking breakfast for you and Haley" she smiled.

"Okay?" he drawled out confused "and why are you doing that?"

"No reason, can't I just do something nice?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Of course you can, it's just you're not usually this nice" he said.

"Yes I am" she said shocked.

"No you're not" he argued.

"Yes I am, I'm a lovely person all the time" she defended.

He scoffed "if that's your story" he muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"Yes it is"

_"Yes it is" _he mimicked quietly in a high pitched voice.

"I heard that" she said not taking her eyes off the counter in front of her.

_"I heard that" _he mimicked again in the same voice.

"Real mature" she scoffed.

_"Real mature" _he copied again louder sticking his tongue out at her.

"Whatever" she said annoyed.

She looked at him strangely when she noticed him standing up and walking towards her.

"What are you doing?" she asked turning off the kitchen stove and backing away slightly.

He opened up his arms indicating he wanted a hug, "come on" he said.

"No, go away" she said pushing his arms away, "why are you being extra annoying this morning" she whined.

"I'm not" he sang wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Let me go" she complained trying to get out of his embrace but having no luck.

"No, I want a real hug" he said not budging.

"Haley" she yelled.

"Real mature" he laughed still not letting her go.

Suddenly Haley came rushing into the kitchen dressed in a pair of cut off jean shorts, a black baggy tank top and a pair of white converse.

"What's up?" she asked.

"He's being annoying" Rachel whined, "and he won't let me go"

"I'm not I just want a hug from my baby sister" he joked.

"Let go" she said trying to push him away.

"Nope" he said popping the 'p'.

"Nathan just let her go" Haley said walking to the fridge and taking out the orange juice.

"Not until she hugs me back"

"Fine" Rachel sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you" he smiled into her hair.

"I love you too" she smiled.

"Aww, you guys are so cute" Haley gushed.

They quickly broke apart, "whatever" "shut up" was replied in mumbles from the pair.

"Well enjoy your breakfast, I'm going to go shower" she smiled and shouted when she was out of sight but not ear-shot "and don't have sex on the counterh" she laughed.

"She really is something else" Haley laughed.

* * *

It was about 11 pm and the party was in full swing. Everyone was dressed in various costumes, such as police men, superheroes, animated characters, you name it. Drinks were being passed around, music was blasting, people were dancing and then there was Nathan desperately looking for his girlfriend.

"Have you guys seen Haley?" Nathan asked Clay and Quinn who were currently in a flirty conversation.

"It's like the fifth time you've asked" Clay sighed.

"They should be here soon" Quinn spoke up, referring to Brooke, Peyton and Haley who were all getting ready together at Haley's house.

"Okay" he said, he took in both of their appearances and smirked "Nice costumes" he chuckled.

"I know we look hot don't we" Clay smirked, she was wearing a girl version of captain America costume and he was in the normal male version.

"You kids have fun" he winked and walked away to look for Haley.

"Do you think he knows we're here" Brooke asked Haley, they were stood in the corner of the living room out of his view.

"I don't think so, but he is looking crazy hot" she smirked as she watched him race around looking for, who she assumed was, her, "he can put my fire out anytime" she said, not meaning to say it out loud.

"Tutor slut" Brooke praised, "I've taught you well" she laughed.

"Whatever" she mumbled.

"I'm going to go find my Broody, I'm feeling devlish" she laughed referring to her costume.

"Brooke, you know the devil doesn't have feathers right?" Haley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well this devil does" she winked, she was dressed in a red corset with patterned detail, a tight red skirt, red heals and a red wig with devil horns.

"You go get your broody" Haley laughed bumping hips with Haley.

Once Brooke had gone, Haley waited a couple of minutes before making her presence.

She slowly walked over to him, happy that his back was to her. She got behind him and pressed her breasts against his bare back and wrapped her arms around his waist, she felt him stiffen not knowing it was her so she decided to speak.

"Hey, Mr Fireman" she smirked when she felt him shiver. He was wearing a pair of black boots and a pair of yellow fireman trousers with suspenders, leaving his torso naked and to top it off he had a fireman's hard hat on.

Nathan was looking around the kitchen for his girlfriend when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind him, he was about to turn around and tell the whore to back off when he heard a very familiar voice and shivered when he felt her hot breath against his neck.

He turned around to greet her; he froze in his spot when he noticed what she was wearing.

His gaze started at her feet which were adorned in bright red platform heals with a little red strap, his gaze moved upwards to her legs which were covered in white stockings with a red bow at the top, next he noticed the tiny yellow skirt with a red under layer making it poof out slightly, it was attached to a blue top to make it a dress and the top had ruffles around the neck with another bow in the centre and white and red poufy stripped sleeves, and he noticed the top showed of a fair amount of cleavage, not too much, but enough and then he got to her hair which was curled and rested on her shoulders with a red ribbon in it and to make her stand out even more she had bright red lipstick which made her plump lips pop.

He was knocked out his thoughts when she waved her hand in front of his face.

"You look… whoa" he said.

"So you like it?" she asked biting her lip.

He finally moved his gazed to her and looked her in the eye.

"No I love it, I mean who wouldn't love their very own sexy snow white" he smirked pulling her waist so she was flushed against him.

She blushed, "well you're looking kinda sexy yourself" she smirked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know" he smirked cockily.

"God, there's that big ego of yours" she playfully rolled her eyes.

"Baby, that's not the only thing about be that's big, but you should know that" he smirked when she blushed.

"Whatever, let's go get something to drink?" she asked changing the subject.

"Sure" he chuckled slightly, taking her hand a pulling her into the kitchen.

"So what do you want?" he asked already knowing what she wanted.

"Beer" she said in a 'duh' tone.

"Hey Haley" Rachel smiled sitting on the island counter next to where Haley was stood.

"Hey" Haley smiled back "don't you look cute, but I thought you were supposed to be spider girl?" she asked confused.

"Nah, changed my mind last minute, I like this costume better" she said. Instead of the spider girl costume she had gone for a little red riding hood costume, it consisted of the red hooded cape, a red dress with various patterns, material and colours that came to mid-thigh, plain white knee high socks and a pair of black converse.

"I don't" Nathan disapproved coming to stand in front of her, "It's way too short"

"I didn't ask for your opinion" she snarled.

"Whoa, no need to bite my head off" he said holding his hands up in a surrender.

"Right sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you" she apologised.

"Let me guess, you and Finn had a fight?" he asked.

"How did you know?" she asked shyly.

"The fact that he's not attached your hip kind of gave it away" he said trying to lighten her mood and he did when she smiled a bit, "so you gonna tell me what happened?" he asked sitting next to her on her left on the counter.

"I'll give you guys a minute" Haley smiled walking away, but as soon as she left Clay appeared to her left.

"What's wrong?" Clay asked.

"I got into a fight with Finn" she replied.

"About what?" Nathan asked.

"I was over there before and he was on his stupid video game and completely ignoring me, so I turned his television of and then he started shouting about his score or something and then I shouted back about him ignoring me and then next thing we're arguing about sex because I feel like I'm still not ready but he his and I feel like a tease and he was arguing with me that I wasn't teasing him and then I guess you can figure out the rest" she said not looking up.

"I'm sure you guys will sort it out" Clay said softly.

Nathan nodded, "that boy's crazy about you"

"I'm just scared that what he's not getting from me, he'll start looking somewhere else" she said looking between her brother and his friend.

"He would never cheat on you, I've seen the way he looks at you he's like completely in love with you" Nathan smiled.

"What if he gets bored of me and goes for someone new and more exiting, what if I'm not enough for him" she said, tears staining her eyes.

"Is that what you think?" said another voice from behind her. She turned around to see Finn stood there dressed as a lumberjack from little red riding hood, with a plastic axe and everything.

"You need us call us" Clay said and patted her knee, Nathan doing the same.

They walked past Finn and Nathan glared at him, "remember you break her heart I break your face" he threatened seriously and walked over to Haley who was standing in the hallway and watched him and Rachel go out into the garden.

"I love when you go all protective" she smirked running her hands over his naked torso and smiled when she heard him chuckle.

"You think so?" he smiled and she nodded.

"It's very sexy" she winked and he chuckled again making her stomach do flips, "Is she okay?" she asked changing the subject.

Nathan smiled warm heartedly at the fact she actually cared about his sister. All of the other girls he dated never cared, they only cared about the money, the big house and their reputation. But with Haley, she didn't care about any of that, she cared about him. She was honestly the love of his life and he couldn't imagine his life without her even though he's only known her for like 3 months, it was love at first sight.

"She will be" he smiled, "have I told you how much I love you?" he gushed.

"Maybe, but it wouldn't hurt to hear it again" she said wrapping her arms around waist and him doing the same.

"In that case, I love you, so much"

"I love you too" she smiled, leaning up to capture his lips in sizzling kiss. He wasted no time in plunging his tongue into her mouth, and inwardly smirked when he heard her moan at the contact.

He moved them back slightly so her back was against the wall. His hands gripped her waist, grinding their lower half's, needing some sort of friction. She quickly moved her hands to grip his hair and in the meantime knocking off his hat.

In need of air he pulled his lips away from hers but not from her skin, he moved his lips down her jaw to her neck and desperately sucked on a patch of skin, which was her weak spot just below her ear. He groaned into her skin when he heard her whimper at his actions.

Forgetting they were still in the hallway he moved a hand down to her thigh and gripped it tightly.

Haley was quickly knocked back into reality when she felt his hand move under her skirt. She pulled his hair so he was looking at her.

"We can't do this here" she whispered, a blush quickly covering her face when a couple of people walked past and gave them a disgusted look.

"But-" he protested but she cut him off.

"Later I promise" she said.

"I'll hold you to that" he winked and picked up his hat.

They walked back into the kitchen to get another drink.

"Have you guys seen Jake and Peyton?" Brooke asked.

"I think they snuck off to the spare bedroom like 20 minutes ago" Rachel laughed walking back in the kitchen hand in hand with Finn.

"Why am I not surprised" Brooke laughed along with everyone else.

"So Finn what happened to the woody costume?" Nathan asked.

"Nah, changed my mind when I found out my girl was coming as red riding hood and I thought I would surprise her" he smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulder and kissing her temple.

"You guys are just adorable" Haley gushed.

"I know" Finn smirked.

"So did you leave your brother hanging with the costume?" Nathan asked referring to the fact Jack was supposed to be Buzz and Finn was Woody.

"Nope, he came as mickey mouse to match Amy" Rachel said and everyone laughed.

"Who knew the twins were so whipped" Clay spoke up.

"Shut up" Finn mumbled.

"Anyway, has anyone seen Tim?" Rachel asked changing the subject.

"I'm here" he said walking into the kitchen in a Robin costume and everyone started laughing.

"I look hot right" he smirked.

"Yeah Tim, smokin'" Brooke laughed.

"Thanks" he winked.

"Wait Tim if you're Robin then who's batman?" Haley asked.

"I am" Tony said walking in, in a full on batman costume.

"Now you look hot" Taylor winked.

"And so do you" he said eying her up and down in her Thor costume.

"I know" she smirked, "You wanna dance?" she asked.

"Sure" Tony smirked, practically dragging her into the living room were the makeshift dance floor was.

"Oh god, he's trapped with hurricane Taylor" Haley laughed along with everyone else walking away to go the bathroom.

* * *

She was finishing up in the bathroom and opened the door to collide with a body.

"Oh, sorry" she smiled looking up to see a shaggy brown haired man dressed as Sparta.

"It's no problem, feel free to throw yourself at me anytime" he smirked looking her up and down.

"No thanks" she smiled sarcastically trying to walk past him but he wouldn't move.

"Girl, you are totally hot" He smirked again.

"Dude, I'm totally not interested"

"I'm Damien West" he smiled sleazily offering his hand out which she declined, "playing hard to get I see, I like it" he said stepping closer, backing her up against the wall putting his hands on her waist.

"I have a boyfriend" she said pushing at him.

Before he could reply he was pulled off of her and pushed against the wall opposite.

"You heard her she's got a boyfriend" the voice spat, she looked up to see Tim standing there.

He turned to look at her, "are you okay?" he asked sincerely.

"I'm fine, thanks" she smiled genuinely.

"No problem" he smiled back, "Let's go back downstairs"

She nodded and started walking with him, she turned back to see Damien only just getting up.

"I guess Robin's the real hero after all" she smiled nudging him.

"I guess so" he smirked.

Walking back into the kitchen Tim went over to Nathan.

"Damien West is here" he spoke low.

"What" Nathan gritted through his teeth, "did you see him?"

"Yeah, he was hitting on Haley" Tim said.

Nathan quickly went over to Haley, "Are you okay, Tim told me" he said hugging her.

"I'm fine, Tim saved me" she said winking at Tim.

Nathan turned to look at him, "Thanks man" he said bumping fists with him.

"I'll be back in a minute" he said pecking her lips and going off to find Damien.

He ran up the stairs and rounded the corner to see him flirting with another girl.

"West" he shouted angrily.

"Well, well, Nathan Scott" he smirked walking away from the girl.

"What are you doing here, West" he snarled.

"It's a party" he said in a duh tone.

"That doesn't explain why you're here at my house and hitting on my girlfriend" he said walking closer to him.

"Wait, you mean snow white was your girl" he smirked, "Damn, the girls feisty, hot" he said riling him up.

Nathan stepped closer so they were now toe to toe, "stay away from her" he gritted through his teeth.

"What are you gonna do about it" he said testing him.

Instead of answering him he swung his hand to connect with his Jaw sending him to the floor.

"That's what I'm gonna do. Now I suggest you leave, unless you want to get your ass kicked" he threatened.

"Whatever" he mumbled getting up and walking away.

Nathan watched him walk away and suddenly felt a pain in his hand, he looked down to notice his knuckles already starting to bruise.

He groaned and walked into the kitchen to see a very angry Haley glaring at him.

"You hit him?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"He hit on you" he shrugged innocently.

"That doesn't mean you go round punching people" she said grabbing his hand and sitting him down on a stool then walking over to the freezer to get ice.

"The guys an ass, he always has been and it's not the first time I've hit him" Nathan shrugged again and winced slightly when he placed the towel of ice gently on his knuckles.

"But it's the last, okay? I don't want you getting hurt" she said quietly and he nodded in response.

"Now, how that?" she asked kissing his knuckles lightly.

"All better" he smirked, putting his arms around her petite waist and pulling her so she was stood in-between his legs and placed a soft lingering kiss on her lips, "I love you" he smiled.

"I love you too" she sighed kissing him again but before they could get carried away they were interrupted by a loud voice.

"You hit Damien West?" Rachel asked, partly annoyed and partly excited.

"Yes" he groaned.

"Nate, you can't just go round hitting people"

"Well he hit on Haley" he defended.

"That's no excuse, just promise that you won't throw the first punch again?" she asked holding out her pinky finger.

He quickly accepted it, wrapping his pinky around hers, "I promise" he smiled kissing their entwined pinkies.

"Good" she smiled.

* * *

It was about 2 am and the party was still going. Nathan and Haley were currently sat outside with Brooke, Peyton, Lucas and Jake.

Suddenly 'stronger' by Kanye West started blaring through the speakers.

"Ohh, I love this song, come dance with me" Haley clapped standing up from Nathans lap and holding out his hand which he happily accepted.

She quickly pulled him clumsily through the house due to the fact they were both and into the front room. Once they arrived she pulled him close and he placed his hands on her hips and she place one on his bare chest and the other around his neck. She immediately started grinding her hips against his in beat with the music, forgetting the world around them.

Turning round in his arms, so her back was against his chest, she smirked feeling his erection poking into her back. She placed her hands over his which were still on her hips and carried on grinding against him.

"Who knew Nathan would be willing to dance?" Peyton asked.

"Oh, they're not dancing, they're basically having sex" Brooke added in.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rachel asked joining the duo.

"That" Brooke said pointing at Nathan and Haley who were obviously in their own world in a very heated kiss.

"Oh my… oh god, I think I'm going to be sick" she said walking away quickly and Peyton and Brooke both laughed.

"Let's go upstairs" Haley whispered breathlessly breaking away from him in need of air.

"Sure" he mumbled and allowed her to easily pull him towards the stairs.

Getting to the stairs they both heard wolf whistle and claps. They turned to see Tim, Clay and Tony stood at the end of the hall rocking their hips forwards and backwards in a mimicking motion.

"Go Nate" Tim slurred, obviously drunk.

"Go get her man" Clay shouted obviously drunk as well and Tony cheering.

Haley quickly blushed and pulled Nathan up the stairs only to hear more cheers and whistles coming from the bottom of them.

Getting to the top of the stairs she pulled him into the nearest room which happened to be his. She made a move to walk over to the bed but Nathan pulled her hand and pushed her against his bedroom door and groaned into her neck.

"I'm sorry about them, they can be really inappropriate sometimes" he complained.

"It's okay" Haley giggled and locked his door, "now were where we?" she asked seductively biting her lip.

"God, you're so hot" Nathan trailed off crashing his lips into hers and grabbing her thighs, picking her off the floor.

She reacted by wrapping her legs around his waist and kicking her shoes off.

He carefully placed her on his bed, not once breaking the kiss. He moved his hand up her legs and under her dress.

"I want you so much" she gasped when felt him biting into her neck, sure to leave a mark.

"Oh god, I want you too" he moaned when her felt her grind her hips upwards, "we need to get naked, like now" he said sitting up so he was resting on his knees and pulled her up with him so he could remove her dress.

His hands grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled it over her head. A lump formed in his throat when he noticed his girlfriend in nothing but a blue thong, matching bra and the white stockings that came with the costume.

"God, you're so perfect" he blurted out making her blush. He moved his hands and teasingly removed her stockings.

Once he had removed her stockings, she moved her hands to the button of his fireman pants and easily popped the button on them and pulling the zip down, she pushed at him so he would stand up and he quickly obliged and unclipped the braces holding his trousers up allowing them to drop to the floor. He removed his shoes and socks and kicked them to the side along with his pants.

She snapped the elastic of his plane grey boxers making him chuckle and he quickly removed them.

He smirked when he heard her gasp, "You're perfect too" she said wrapping her hand around his shaft and quickly moving it up and down.

He held his breath at her actions but quickly stopped her and pushed her back onto the bed so she was sitting up and he moved his hands to unclasp her bra and throwing it across the room. He pushed her back so she was lying down and she lifted her hips so he could remove her thong.

Once he had removed the last item of clothing he crawled up her body and crashed his lips into hers.

"I need you Nathan" she gasped feeling him rubbing against her wet folds.

Hearing these words made Nathan lose it and he quickly pushed himself into her, both sighing with relief.

He wasted no time into thrusting himself in and out of hers, "I've thought about this all day" he groaned, placing wet kissed along the top of her breast.

All she could do was nod not trusting herself to speak, she bit her lip to stop from moaning out loud, but she failed when she felt his lips enclose her nipple.

"Oh Nathan," she moaned loudly "Faster" she breathed.

He quickly upped his pace and soon the bed started shaking slightly almost in rhythm with them.

She dug her nails into his back, leaving marks that would be noticeable. Her legs were slipping from his sides and he quickly noticed so he grabbed her legs and hooked them over his arms, both of them moaning loudly at the new angle.

"Haley" he moaned loudly signalling he was close, "I'm so close"

"Me too baby" she whispered out of breath.

They were meeting each other thrust for thrust.

"Oh God" Haley moaned, arching her back letting go.

Nathan followed closely behind, moaning her name and curses loudly.

After a couple of minutes of coming down from their high, he rolled off her onto his back, still both breathing heavily.

"Best birthday ever" he whispered pulling her close so her head was resting on his chest.

"Good" she smirked placing a kiss on his shoulder.

"I love you, baby" he said.

"I love you too" she replied, both of them letting sleep overcome them.

* * *

**I'm sorry it took so long, i've been really busy, but there it is, hope you liked it. Please read and review, Thank you! I'll try my best to do the next one as quick as i can.**


	13. Chapter 13

Nathan awoke and stretched out his arm to bring Haley in closer to him but was found with a cold sheet. He turned on his back and sat up, rubbing his eyes to adjust to the light. He looked at his clock and noticed it was already noon. Swinging his legs to the floor, he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of clean pair of boxers and put them on as well as a pair of shorts that were hanging over the back of his desk chair.

He made his way down the hall and stopped at Rachel's room knocking lightly on the door but loud enough for it to be heard.

"Come in" he heard from the other side of the door.

He opened the door to find Finn lounged on her bed and his sister looking through her albums.

"Okay, just so you know Kid A goes under R for Radiohead" she said holding it up.

"Okay and where did I put it?" Finn asked.

"Somewhere in the middle of the Foo-Fighters for some reason" she smiled, putting it in the right place.

"You really alphabetise your collection?" Nathan butted in chuckling slightly.

"Yes, alphabetised by genre and subgenre" she smirked.

Finn and Nathan both laughed.

"What, Peyton told me to, she said it would be easier to find everything and it is, sorry for being organised" she shrugged, sitting down on her bed, resting her back against the headboard.

"Whatever you dork" Nathan laughed and easily dodged the pillow she threw at him, "so did you sleep?" Nathan asked Finn sternly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, he did, I wasn't going to let him go home so late," she shrugged casually.

"Did he stay in here" Nathan asked slightly annoyed.

"Yes, but calm down he slept on the floor and if you don't believe me you can go ask Brooke"

"Why Brooke?" he asked confused.

"Because she slept in hear last night, she got completely wasted and I told Lucas she could sleep in here with me"

He suddenly felt relief at the fact his 15 year old sister didn't sleep with her boyfriend, either way.

"Okay, I believe you but next time let me know" he said softly.

"I would have, but you and Haley were kind of busy" she cringed slightly.

"Oh, yeah" he said blushing slightly embarrassed his younger sister called him out, "sorry" he mumbled.

"Whatever, anyway I think Haley's down stairs with Brooke and everyone else, so you can go now" she smiled sweetly.

"Nice to know you love my company" he said feigning hurt.

"Shut up" she laughed.

"Leave the door open" he said with a pointed look at Finn who nodded.

"Fine" she huffed.

* * *

Nathan walked into the kitchen to find Haley sat in one of Nathans Duke t-shirts with Brooke, Jake and Lucas sat around the Breakfast bar.

"Hey" he nodded at them.

"It's about time" Jake laughed.

"Shut up" he mumbled and walked over to place a chaste kiss on Haley's lips.

"Hey" he smiled.

"Hi, there's coffee if you want some" she smiled back.

"Okay" he said walking over to get a mug.

"Nice back" Brooke said into her mug stifling a laugh along with Jake and Lucas while Haley just sat there blushing.

Nathan turned around slightly confused but, noticing Haley's blush he quickly caught on.

"Thank Haley" he winked, referring to the scratch marks on his back.

"Nathan" she admonished, blushing furiously.

"What?" he smiled innocently.

She rolled her eyes.

"So good night then I take it?" Jake asked smirking slightly.

Nathan looked at Haley and smirked; "definitely" he winked and walked over to Haley.

"Best birthday ever" he whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek "so where's Peyton?".

"She's still asleep in the guest bedroom, after you guys disappeared she and Brooke kinda drank a little too much" Jake said giving a pointed look.

"And when he says a little he means a lot" Lucas chuckled.

"Please don't tell me you had sex in my guest bedroom?" Nathan asked.

"Please by the end of the night she didn't even know my name" Jake chuckled "but, at the beginning of the night was a different story" he smirked.

But before he could reply he was interrupted "Nathan, have you seen my spotty bikini?" Rachel asked rushing into the kitchen, looking through the laundry basket.

"What for?" Nathan asked.

"I'm going the beach" she replied.

"Oh, right so I might have accidentally shrunk it then had to throw it away?" he shrugged.

"Ugh, why did you do that, that was my favorite one" she said rolling her eyes, knowing he'd done it on purpose.

"It was an accident" he smirked innocently "plus it showed to much".

"You are ridiculous, it's a bikini, it is supposed to show skin" she argued placing a hand on her hip.

He just shrugged.

"Whatever" she huffed, "nice back by the way" she snickered, walking out of the kitchen making Nathan blush.

"Why are you blushing?" Brooke laughed knowing how uncommon it was for her best friend to blush.

"Because, she's my sister and it's embarrassing" he said.

"Aren't you just adorable" Haley mocked and with one hand squeezing his cheek, making everyone laugh but Nathan.

"Oh, you think you're so funny, don't you?" He glared playfully.

"No, I don't think, I know" she said smirking confidently.

"Really?" he asked stalking closer to where she was sitting.

She nodded "Yep" she said as she watched him curiously as well as the others.

"Okay" he smiled innocently, when he got to where she was sat and quickly and unexpectedly grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Nathan" she squealed.

He ran out into the back garden holding onto her tightly so he wouldn't drop her.

"Nathan, don't you dare" she laughed, knowing what he was doing.

Before either of them could say anything they hit the water of Nathan's swimming pool.

Returning to the surface Haley looked around to notice her boyfriend smirking at her but looking incredibly sexy, she glared at him.

"Still think your funny?" he asked.

"Yes" she said looking away from him, trying her best about her thoughts about jumping him.

"Oh come on" he pouted playfully, "you know you loved it, it's an excuse to see me wet and I know you love seeing me wet" he whispered in her ear, walking up behind her.

"No" she said in a high-pitched voice and gasping when he ran his nose along her neck up to her ear and breathing in her scent.

"Really?" he asked and she nodded, "well that's a real shame, because I love seeing you wet" he whispered huskily.

She knew what he was doing and she wasn't going to give in. She untangled herself from his arms, swimming over to the steps and slowly climbing out purposely.

"Well that's good to know" she smirked seeing the mixed of shock and disappointment emotions on his face.

Nathan stood there, hard as rock as he watched his sexy girlfriend swim away from him and walk back into the house like sex on legs.

He groaned aloud and dunked himself back under the water hoping it would cool him down.

* * *

"How's your hand?" Haley asked Nathan, they were currently sat on the couch watching television.

"Still a bit sore but I bet it's not as bad as his face" Nathan said jokingly.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened with the two of you in the past?" Haley asked, gently rubbing her thumb over the bruised knuckles.

"Do you want to know?" Nathan asked, Haley nodded, "Okay, so it all started in High School, it was Junior year…"

_"So Scott, you ready for tonight, big game against Oak Lake?" a 16 year old Brooke asked as they walked through the corridors of Tree Hill High._

_"Definitely Davis" he winked, "the question is are you ready?"_

_"Absolutely, I'm going to cheer my heart out just for you" she joked._

_"Obviously" he laughed._

_"So is your Mom coming?"_

_"No" he smiled sadly "but I'm not surprised" he shrugged._

_"What about Rachel?" _

_"Yeah, she told me she would miss it for the world" he said smiling happier at the thought of his sister "Clay's moms bringing her"_

_"That's good, at least you'll have your number one fan there" she said bumping hips with her best friend as the entered the gym._

_"Yep, but I'm pretty sure she's your number one fan, she told me she wants to be a cheerleader just like you" he said not too happy that his 9 year old sister wants to be a cheerleader._

_"What can I say I'm fabulous" she winked, walking over to where the cheerleaders were and Nathan walking over to the team. _

_"Hey guys" he said bumping fists with a few of the guys._

_"You ready for tonight?" Tony asked._

_"Hell yeah" he smirked high fiving him._

_"I heard Damien West is an ass though" Tim spoke._

_"He is, he was at High Flyers last summer, kept going on about being better than me" Nathan scoffed._

_"Take it that didn't go well?" one of the other guys, Fede asked._

_"Not at all" Nathan replied chuckling slightly._

_Later that night…_

_"…so you guys go out there and give it the best you got" Whitey said finishing of his speech in the locker rooms._

_"Yes coach" they all replied, standing up and turning to walk out to the court._

_"And boys have fun" he smiled._

_"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the Tree Hill Ravens" Mouth, the sports announcer cheered, making the crowd go wild._

_"…Last but not least, Tree Hill's newest Captain, Number 23, Nathan Scott" Mouth spoke and the Crowd cheered._

_"Go Nathan" Rachel yelled from the bleachers._

_Nathan looked and seen his baby sister cheering for him, he smiled and winked at her._

_"Pretty little sister there Nate, why don't you tell her to give me a call when she's older" Damien spoke up smirking when he noticed the fury in Nathans eyes and decided to egg him on further "but for now I think I'll just slum it with Brooke, make her really cheer."_

_"You better shut your mouth, West" Nathan scowled walking closer to him._

_"What are gonna do about it?" he smirked._

_Instead of answering him Nathan raised his fist, hitting Damien square in the jaw sending him to the floor._

_"That's what I'm gonna do" Nathan snarled, but before he could walk away Damien lunged at him._

"then the ref split us up, we were both suspended for the rest of the game, I was nearly suspended for the rest of the season but I spoke to Whitey and told him what he said, gave me a lecture but told me he understood why I hit him" Nathan said finishing of telling Haley, "and then it pretty much happened again, senior year and in college"

"Wow, he really is an ass" Haley said.

"Yep" Nathan said, "and I am sorry for the way I acted yesterday, it's just the guy really needs to keep his damn mouth shut and his hands to himself."

"It's okay, I understand, and it was actually kinda hot, you going all caveman for me" she winked, leaning in and kissing him softly.

"I love you" Nathan sighed stroking her cheek.

Haley felt he heart rate pick up drastically "I love you too" she smiled and leaned in again, pressing a gently yet passionate kiss against his lips.

"So what do you wanna do tonight?" Nathan asked once they pulled away.

"Well do want to have a night in, we could order Chinese or Pizza or something with everyone?" Haley shrugged.

"Sounds like a plan" Nathan nodded.

"I'm home" they heard Rachel shout.

"We're in here" Nathan called.

"Hey" she smiled sitting down on the recliner.

"You on your own?" Nathan asked.

"No, Finn and Jack are talking to Sam and Caspar outside and Amy went straight upstairs to shower" she answered.

"Did you have fun at the beach?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, it was okay, but I'm pretty sure I brought like half of it back with me" she laughed.

"Well then get off my chair" Nathan said.

"Oh gee I love you to brother" she said sarcastically, standing up.

"Shut up you dork, you know I love you but that chair's my baby" he shrugged.

"I thought I was your baby" Rachel and Haley both said.

"You're my baby girl" Nathan told Rachel, "but you know that's a whole different story" Nathan said wiggling his eyebrows, turning his attention to Haley, smirking when she giggled.

"Eww, not in front of me" Rachel said disgusted, "I'll go get that" she said glad that the doorbell went off.

She opened the door and let Finn and Jack into the house, walking past the living room to see her brother and his girlfriend locked in a very passionate kiss.

She shuddered "let's go upstairs" she said, walking to the bottom of the stairs, turning around to see her boyfriend and best friend still stood at the living room door, obviously staring at her brothers girlfriend, "Hey, let's go" she said more sternly, trying to hide her smirk when they immediately followed her.

* * *

"Nathan, come on, we can't do this now" Haley said, giggling slightly when he blew raspberries on her neck.

"Sure we can" Nathan said, carrying on his journey south. Haley was lying on her back on the couch while Nathan was lying on top of her.

"Rachel's upstairs with her friends" she said trying to hold back a moan when he sucked on her pulse point.

"And we are downstairs" he said obviously.

"Everyone's coming over soon" she said, slightly out of breath when he cupped her breast over her spaghetti strapped tank top.

"They won't be here for at least another 20 minutes" he said moving his hand down between their moulded bodies.

"Okay" she mumbled, pulling his head back to hers and crashing her lips against his. Whimpering when he slid his hand under her shorts and rubbed her over her panties.

"Nathan" she urged thrusting her hips upwards.

He accepted her plea and moved his hand into her already soaked panties, "god, you're so wet Hales" he groaned.

Her breath hitched when she felt two of his fingers slip inside of her.

She moaned out loud when he crooked his fingers. His thumb started circling her clit, he teasingly pulled his finger out and back in adding a third finger and she moaned louder.

"Shh, you gotta be quieter" he said placing wet open mouthed kisses along her collar bone.

"Nathan" she whispered.

He picked up the pace and started rubbing her clit.

She clawed his back and bucked her hips, spilling everything she had.

"That was amazing" she said breathlessly.

"You're amazing" he smiled.

"I love you" she smiled kissing him softly.

"I love you too" he smiled back.

* * *

Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Jake were all sat in the living room waiting for their Chinese to come.

"That must be the food, I'll get it" Nathan said standing up and walking to the door, he opened it and froze.

"Dad?" Nathan asked not believing what was in front of his eyes.

"Hi son" Dan smiled.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, I will update more often, sorry it took so long and thank you for the reviews, glad to see you guys are loving Nathan and Rachel as well as Naley. So please read and review.**


	14. Chapter 14

_"Dad?" Nathan asked not believing what was in front of his eyes._

_"Hi son" Dan smiled._

"Wha-what, I umm... Uh what are you doing here?" Nathan stammered out, shocked to see, his father, who he has not seen in 8 years.

"I'm here to see my kids, speaking of where's my daughter?" Dan asked nonchalantly, walking into the house, but was stopped by Nathans arm.

"Oh so now we're your kids?" Nathan asked angrier, the surprise starting to sink in more.

"Come on son, don't be like that" Dan said pushing past Nathan and walking further into the house.

"You can't just show up after, not seeing either of us for 8 years and expect us to welcome you with open arms." Nathan shouted forgetting his friends and girlfriend were in the living room.

"I was busy-"

"Yeah, too busy to even visit your own kids, well done Dan" Nathan clapped sarcastically, "not that we even seen you that much before you left" he scoffed.

"I had to work to provide for this family" Dan said raising his voice slightly.

"We were never a family" Nathan shouted.

Before Dan could reply a voice spoke up, "Nate, what's with all the shouting?" Brooke asked walking out of the living room and into the hallway to see her best friend's father, "Oh my god, what are you doing here?" she asked shocked.

"Nice to see you too Miss Davis"

"Actually he was just leaving" Nathan snarled at his Father.

"Not until I see Ray" he said.

"Don't call her that, you have no right to" Brooke said, standing next to Nathan, placing a comforting hand on Nathans arm.

"Brooke go back into the living room, I'll be in, in a few minutes" he said giving her a pointer look and she nodded, giving Dan a dirty look before going back into the living room.

"So are you a couple?" Dan asked smirking.

"That's none of your business, but for the record no we're not, now you can leave" Nathan said shouting towards the end of the sentence.

"Not until I see my daughter" Dan yelled back.

"You've had the past 8 years to see her, so leave" Nathan said raising his voice more.

"No,-" Dan started but was cut off.

"Nathan, what's with all the yelling? Please don't tell me you're shouting at the delivery guy again" Rachel laughed walking down the stairs, the laughter stopping when she noticed her absentee father not so absentee.

"Hi" Dan smiled, taking a step forward just for her to take a step back.

"What's he doing here, Nathan?" Rachel asked calmly, tearing her eyes away from Dan, to look at Nathan.

"I'm here to see you" Dan said, "and your brother."

"Is your name Nathan? No, I don't think so, the last time I checked your name was Dan, a man who isn't a part of my life anymore and will never be a part of my life, okay?" she said rhetorically.

"I'm your father, of course I'm a part of my life" Dan spoke.

"Oh, so now you're my father, what about the past 8 years, what about when I was in the hospital the second time, what about the time Nathan graduated from high school and college, or all of the other times I needed a dad to tell me everything's going to be okay and he loves me! I used to pray that you would come back, or even just call and tell me you missed me! But no, instead of doing that you just left and before that we hardly saw you and when we did, you were overbearing to Nathan, pretty much ignored me, so don't you dare call yourself my father" she cried furiously, tears rushing down her cheeks.

"I was busy with-" Dan started.

"Work, yeah we know" she scoffed.

"You need to leave" Nathan said harshly, yanking the door open.

"Fine, but I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, so I'll see you around" he said, closing the door behind him.

"Wha-what're we gonna do?" Rachel said crying into Nathans chest.

"We are going to stay together not matter what, okay?" he asked tearing up slightly.

"O-okay" she stammered out, "can I stay with you tonight?"

"Sure, you go on up and I'll just go tell the guys" he said kissing her forehead.

Nathan walked back into the living room, sitting down on the couch and running his hand through his hair, "I don't know what to do, she's devastated, I mean who does he think he is just walking back into our lives like that?" he said looking around to see all of his friends and girlfriend looking at him sympathetically.

"Do what you've done before, just carry on like he's not there" Brooke offered.

"I guess" Nathan said.

"We'll head out, I'll see you later man" Jake spoke up.

"Yeah okay" Nathan said his goodbyes to everyone and led them out to the door, he walked back in and sat down next to Haley.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Not really" he sighed, "I'm worried about Rachel"

"I know you are" she said softly, "do you want me to leave? I can go back to mine"

"No, I want you to stay, I just need to get her to sleep, I shouldn't be too long" he said standing up, pressing a kiss to Haley's forehead.

"Okay, take your time, I'm not going anywhere" she smiled kindly.

* * *

Nathan walked into his room to see Rachel lying on his bed facing the ceiling. He walked over to his bed and sat down so his back was against the headboard, keeping the silence.

"Do you think I'm selfish?" Rachel said breaking the silence.

"What? Of course not, why would you say that?" Nathan asked, as he watched Rachel move up the bed so she was sat with her back against the headboard next to him.

"Because there are a lot of kids, who would love for a father, and I pretty much just told mine I hated him and I didn't want him around" she said looking down and playing with the small, ratted teddy bear in her hands.

"But other kids don't have fathers or wish for fathers like Dan Scott" Nathan said seriously.

"I guess" she said not looking up.

"Come on don't do that, you've done nothing wrong, you said what you felt and what he need to hear and if you never said it then I would have" Nathan said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into him so her head was resting on his shoulder.

"I know, I just…" she sighed.

"I know me too" Nathan said understanding her.

"He's not going away Nate" Rachel said.

"I know he's not, but we are just going to carry on with our lives like before and not let him in" he said kissing her temple gently.

"Okay" Rachel nodded.

* * *

"Brooke are you okay, you've been kind of quiet?" Lucas asked as he and Brooke were lying in bed watching movies.

"Yeah, I'm sorry; it's just with Dan back and just showing up like that, I'm worried about them" Brooke said sadly.

"I understand, I mean they're like your family" Lucas said.

"No, they are my family and so are you Luke, you're my everything" she said dreamily.

"Well then I guess it's a good job I love you" Lucas joked, trying to lighten up her mood and succeeded when she giggled.

"I guess it is" she said giggling.

"I do love you though Brooke and for the record you're my everything too, I can't imagine my life without you, I've never felt like this before and the scary part is I _can _imagine my future with you, being married, having kids with you" he admitted shyly.

"You think about that?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"Yeah I do, you're gonna change the world someday Brooke Davis and I'm not even sure if you know it, the world doesn't stand a chance"

"I think about it too" Brooke said, but noticing the confused look and his face, "having kids with you and marrying you, living in a big house"

Lucas leaned down and pressed a kiss to her soft lips, he broke away sighing "I love you Brooke Davis"

"I love you too Lucas Roe" she smiled softly and kissed him passionately.

* * *

"I can't believe Dan's back" Jake said flopping down on the bed.

"I know, I mean who does he think he is just showing up like that?" Peyton said walking into their en suite bathroom.

"Uhh, I know" Jake agreed.

"Okay, so off the topic of Dan Scott I asked Brooke to be my Maid of Honour today" Peyton said excitedly bouncing back into the bedroom, dressing in one of Jakes t-shirts.

"I take it she said yes?" Jake laughed.

"Yep, have you asked Nathan yet?" she asked.

He shook his head, "no, I was gonna ask him before but the Dan showed up"

"Maybe you should invite him round tomorrow or something"

"Yeah maybe, but right now I'm more interested in how sexy you look in my clothes" Jake said raising his eyebrows, placing his hand on her hip and pulling her closer.

"I bet you are" she winked, kissing him softly.

"I love you Peyton Sawyer-soon-to-be-Jagielski" Jake said breaking away from the kiss.

"I love you too Jake Jagielski-soon-to-be-Sawyer" she joked.

"Not funny" Jake said.

"It kind of is" she said teasing him.

"No it's not" he whined, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout.

"I love you and I can't wait to marry you" she blurted out.

"I love you too and I can't wait to become Jake Sawyer" he teased rolling on top of her.

* * *

"She asleep?" Haley asked when she seen Nathan walking into the living room about half an hour later.

"Yeah, she only stopped crying like 10 minutes ago but that was only because she was so tired from crying" he sighed sitting down on the couch next to Haley, resting his head on the back of it and closing his eyes.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked moving closer so she was leaning slightly into his side.

"You're doing it" he said opening his eyes and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I love you Nathan" she said looking at him through her eyelashes.

"I love you too baby" he said placing a tender kiss on her lips, but freezing half way through.

"What's up?" she asked worried.

"The holiday, we're supposed to be going to Hawaii in like a week and Dan's here, I can't leave her"

"But she staying with Finn? He doesn't know that" Haley said.

"She could still bump into him when she's out" he said, running his hand over his face, "I'm going to have to cancel it"

"Or she could come with us?" Haley suggested.

"You'd be okay with that?"

"Sure, I love your sister and it would be nice to spend some time with her, hopefully just me and her, I'd like to get to know her more and why not do that in Hawaii" Haley shrugged, "and if not in Hawaii, then I'd stay here with you"

"You're amazing you know that" Nathan smiled.

"I know" she winked and he laughed.

"Thank you, Hales, for everything"

"You don't need to thank me, that's what I'm for" she said casually.

He kissed her forehead gently.

"Do you wanna go to bed?" she asked noticing he was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"Let's just stay here, I'm too tired to move" he said pulling her more into his side.

Nathan awoke to the sound of a knocking; he carefully removed himself from his embrace with Haley and walked to the front door.

"Please don't be Dan" he thought out loud.

He opened the door and was relieved with he noticed Finn standing there.

"Hey" Finn said.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked, not realising the time.

"Well it's half 11 and I have a date with Rachel" he said.

"You haven't talked to her since last night?" Nathan asked.

"What, no why? What's up? Is she alright?" he asked worried.

"Why don't you go on up she's in my room" Nathan said walking out of way to let him in the house.

"Okay, thanks" he said running up the stairs.

* * *

Finn quickly ran upstairs and opened Nathans bedroom door gently, to see Rachel still asleep on the bed, he tip-toed over to the bed and kicked off his shoes, lying down on the bed face her.

"Rachel" he said shaking her gently, but enough to wake her.

"Hey" she said groggily, wiping away the sleep in her eyes "what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I don't know, you tell me, we were supposed to go the mall early because it closes early on a Sunday and Nathan answered the door telling me I need to come up" he said "what happened?"

"He's back" she said her eyes starting to water.

"Who's back?"

"My dad" she said, moving her head into his chest and sobbed. Finn just lay there shocked to hear his girlfriend and friend from births Father was back home, feeling tears begging to fall at the sight of his broken girlfriend.

* * *

Nathan walked back into the living room to see Haley stretching along the length of the couch, her arms stretched out above her.

"Hey" she smiled, when she noticed him standing there.

"Hi" he smiled goofily.

She got up of the couch and placed a kiss to his lips, "do you want something to eat?" she asked.

"Sure" he said, following her into his kitchen.

"How did you sleep?" she asked referring to the drama the night before.

"I didn't" he sighed "I just had too much on my mind" he smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry" she said, putting bread into the toaster.

"It's not your fault" he shrugged.

"I know" she bit her lip, "so when do you want to sort the holiday out, are we staying or is she coming?" she asked referring to their conversation the night before.

"She's coming; I think it would be good for her to get away from it all"

"Good, when do you want to talk to her?" Haley asked.

"Ask her later, her and Finn are upstairs doing god knows what" he shuddered.

"Oh shush, I'm sure they're doing none of the sort considering they're in your bed" Haley said pointing the butter knife at him before going back to buttering the toast, "anyway, I think they're adorable together" she teased.

"It's not adorable when I have to watch a kid I've known for all his life try and suck the face off my baby sister" Nathan said, fake gagging.

"Kinda dramatic there don't you think babe" Haley laughed placing the toast down in front of him.

"Nope" he replied taking a bite of the toast.

"Hmm" Haley mumbled amused, with a slight smirk.

Nathan just shrugged and carried on eating.

"So you got any plans today?" Haley asked taking a seat next to him at the counter.

"I'm gonna call the guys round, I still need to talk to Clay and Tim and Tony about Dan, you're going the mall with Brooke, Peyton and your sisters aren't you?" he asked standing up and walking over to the sink placing his plate in it.

"Yeah, they're leaving in a couple of days and I want to spend as much time as I can with them" she explained.

"Yeah, same with the guys, they leave like a day after your sisters I think"

"Do you think Rachel would want to come the mall with us, try and get her mind off of everything" Haley asked placing her plate in the sink, standing next to him.

"That would be nice" Nathan nodded, "why don't you go ask her now, and send Finn down I need to talk to him"

"Yes sir" she teased saluting him.

"You're such a dork" he chuckled.

"Bute I'm your dork" she winked.

"That you are" he teased, grabbing her shoulders and turning her towards the door, "now go" he said playfully pushing her forward.

* * *

Haley gently knocked on Nathan's bedroom door, only to hear a muffled voice telling her to come in, she opened the door to see Rachel lying on the bed on her own.

"Where did Finn go?" Haley asked.

"He's in the bathroom" she said quietly.

Haley walked over to the bed and lay down next to her "How are you doing?"

Just as Rachel was about to reply Haley butted in, "Never mind, stupid question" she said noticing the tear stains on her cheeks.

Rachel laughed slightly, "actually, I'm feeling better, thanks to Finn" she smiled genuinely, "he made me realise I'm not alone in all of this, I've got him, Nathan, Brooke, my friends, you"

"Yeah, you do have a lot of people there for you" Haley smiled back.

Before either could speak Finn walked back into the room, "Oh, hi Haley" he waved.

Haley sat up on the bed, "Nathan wants to talk to you downstairs" she told him.

"Okay, what about?" Finn asked.

"I don't know actually, he just told me to come and tell you" she shrugged.

"Since when are you so whipped, I thought that was his job?" Rachel asked jokingly with raised eyebrows.

"Haha" Haley deadpanned, "I was coming up anyway to see you" she explained.

"If that's your story" she quipped.

"Well I best be getting down stairs, I'll see you later" he said.

"Yeah, okay" Rachel smiled. With that he winked and left.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to come the mall with us?" Haley said.

"Yeah, sure, it'll do good to get my mind of everything" Rachel agreed.

"Yeah it would" Haley smiled, "So have you told him you love him?" Haley asked changing the subject, turning over to lie on her side facing her.

"Wh-what are you, uh, talking about?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not stupid, I know you do"

"No I have told him" she said shyly.

"Why" Haley asked shocked.

"Because I'm scared, the last time I fell in love I got my heart broken and what if he doesn't love me back"

"Are you serious? That boy adores you of course he loves you and he won't break your heart he's not Dylan, he's a really good guy" Haley said.

"I know he's not Dylan, but I feel vulnerable and with Dan back, I couldn't handle the chances of being hurt again" she said fighting against tears.

"I understand that you feel like that, just take your time, I'm sure everything will work out perfectly" Haley said wiping away the few escaped tears.

"Yeah I guess" Rachel replied.

"Let's get downstairs"

"Yeah, let's go" she nodded standing up.

Rachel and Haley entered the kitchen to catch the end of Nathan and Finn's conversation, "So just think about it, man" Nathan said holding out his fist for Finn to bump which he did.

"I will, and I'll call you later" he said, Nathan nodded knowingly.

"What you boys walking about?" Haley asked, nosily.

"Nothin'" Nathan teased nonchalantly knowing how nosy his girlfriend can be.

"Uhh, whatever" she whined.

"I'm gonna get going" Finn said nodding towards Nathan.

"See you later" he said and Haley waved.

Finn walked over to Rachel, "you wanna walk me out?" He asked.

"Sure" she smiled, walking down the hallway to the front door with him.

In the kitchen Nathan and Haley spied on the couple, "they are so cute" Haley gushed.

"They kind of are, aren't they" Nathan said when he noticed Rachel smiling genuinely and Finn.

"Yep, he's so good to her" Haley said, still spying while Nathan stopped.

"Yeah he is, I'm not particularly fond of my 15 year old baby sister having a boyfriend, but with Finn it all seems so natural" he told her.

"Aw, look at you, getting all mushy and sweet" Haley joked, walking over to him and squeezing both cheeks.

"Yeah well if you tell anyone, I might just have to kill" his voice muffled as she was stilled squeezing his cheeks.

"Is that so?" she asked releasing his cheeks, "well if you do that then we won't be able to have sex" she said casually, smirking.

"Good point" he said smirking back, kissing her softly, his hands resting on her hips and hers hanging loosely around his neck.

"Uh, spare me" Rachel teased walking back into the kitchen to find her brother and girlfriend in an intimate embrace.

"Shut up" Nathan laughed breaking away from Haley, "anyway we need to talk to you" Nathan said seriously.

"Okay" she said following him and Haley to sit at the dining room table, Nathan and Haley next to each other and Rachel opposite them, "so what's up?"

"We want you to come to Hawaii" Nathan said skipping to the point.

"Because Dan's back?" she asked knowingly.

Nathan nodded, "Yes, I don't feel comfortable leaving you here, while he's hanging round."

"I don't know, I'd feel like a 5th wheel or something" she shrugged.

"Now that's why I was talking to Finn and I asked him to talk to his parents and if they say yes he can come, I was going to ask Amy but I know she's on holiday with her family the last part of that week" Nathan explained.

"You'd do that for me?" she asked both Nathan and Haley.

"Of course we love you" Haley smiled.

Rachel got up and walked around to their side of the table hugging them from behind, "Thank you, I would love to come with you guys" she said pulling away from the hug.

"Good" Nathan smiled.

"I need new clothes then" she said knowingly.

"Well it's a good job we're going the mall, now go get dressed, it closes early on a Sunday" Haley said.

"Okay" Rachel said excitedly running off.

"I think she's excited" Haley laughed.

"Me too, but just keep an eye on her while you're out" Nathan said.

"Of course" Haley said kissing his cheek.

* * *

**Sorry about wait. Please read and review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Haley, her sisters, Brooke, Peyton and Rachel were currently walking through the mall.

"So did you get everything you need?" Brooke asked Rachel.

"Yeah, I think so" she said looking down at the shopping bags in her hands.

"Okay, we go soon, I just want to go to one more shop" she said setting off in the direction of the shop, coming to a stop at the entrance of Victoria secret.

"What are we doing here? I'm sure you've got enough stuff from here" Peyton said teasingly.

"I need to get a new bikini" she said casually, brushing off Peyton's comment and walking off into the store and the others following her.

"Besides every girl needs some new lingerie to make herself and her man feel good" she said winking, "and Haley, I've noticed that yours has gotten so much better since you started dating Nathan" she said innocently, looking through the racks.

"And how would you know that?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I might have accidently bumped into your dressing table and your underwear draw fell out" she shrugged, turning around to look at the rack behind her.

"So you were snooping?" Haley asked slightly amused.

"What?" she scoffed, "I was not, how dare you think I was snooping" she said feigning shock.

Haley gave her an incredulous look, and raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, so I was snooping" she said, "but I wasn't looking for anything bad, I was just looking, anyway you should be grateful"

"Why?" Haley asked shocked.

"Because I complimented on your underwear, most of the time I criticize other people's underwear"

"She's right about that one" Peyton spoke up, "she used to always criticize mine"

"So you're welcome" Brooke said flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Anyway how did you know what my underwear looked like before I started dating Nathan, I'm pretty sure I got rid of most of it and the stuff I had left is in a different draw" Haley pointed out.

"Well, I just do, I mean why would you have hot underwear if you don't plan on showing it to someone, and I'm pretty sure you're just showing it to Nathan" she said matter-o-factly.

"But I'm sure Nathan's more interested in seeing it off than on" Taylor spoke up.

"I'm sure he still appreciates the underwear though, am I right?" Quinn said to her younger sister.

"Very" Haley winked, "but it doesn't really matter what I'm wearing it's only a matter of time before he takes it off" she smirked.

"Ahem" Rachel shouted getting their attention. She was extremely uncomfortable having to listen to their conversation.

"Oh shush, you know they have sex" Brooke said with the flick of her wrist.

"Brooke" she whined "do you guys have to talk about _that _and my brother when I'm around" she said disgustedly.

"Okay, then we'll talk about you and Finn" Brooke suggested.

"There is nothing to talk about" she admitted.

"Is that disappointment I hear" Peyton said.

"I don't know, maybe, uhh" Rachel complained.

"I thought you wanted to wait?" Haley I asked.

"I don't know, I wanted to wait until I was in love, I mean I thought I loved Dylan, but what I felt for him is nothing like how I feel now with Finn, and sure maybe I am still young but does that really matter? Most of my friends have had sex and they're younger than me? Haley you probably understand, you were with your ex-boyfriend for like a year and didn't have sex with him, but with Nathan you guys fell in love quit quickly and you waited until you were in love to have sex but how did you know you were ready?" She asked.

"I knew I was ready as soon as he told me he loved me, yeah, I mean maybe it was quickly, but I just felt something that I've never felt before with him, I trusted him, I do trust him, when he told me he loved me that was the final push" Haley said happily.

"Sometimes I think I'm ready to tell him I love him and that I'm ready for sex, but then I think I'm too young" she sighed, "What about you guys?" she said looking at the other four girls.

"I was about your age, and it was with Jake and we're still together now and engaged and it was when he told me he loved me" Peyton said, referring to the fact they're been together since high school.

"I was about 16, maybe 17, but I wasn't in love but I wish I was" Brooke said.

"Mine was like the same as Brooke, but I was 15" Taylor said.

"And I was 18 and it was with my ex-boyfriend, I thought we were in love, but I was just naive" Quinn said.

"Just really think about it before you decide to do anything, okay?" Haley asked, and Rachel nodded in reply.

"Good" Brooke said, "now, tutor girl, this would look great on you" Brooke said handing her a black lace bra.

"This is nice, but it's too small" Haley said casually, putting it back on the rack.

"What? It was a 36b" Brooke said confused.

"And I'm a 34c" Haley said slowly.

"Impressive" Peyton said, "But I guess anything's impressive when you're an A" she said.

"Amen to that" Rachel and Quinn said both of them high fiving her, while the other's laughed.

"Hey you don't get to laugh Miss I'm a 34c" Quinn quipped towards Haley.

"Hey it's not my fault, you've got small boobs" Haley laughed "and you, you're still 15, you still have a couple of years before you actually get them" Haley said looking at Rachel.

"Oh, you were like a 36b when you were 15" Quinn said.

"A 36b, really?" Brooke asked shocked.

"So I was a developed faster than others" Haley shrugged.

"No wonder Nathan can't keep his hands off you" Peyton winked.

"Oh please that has nothing to do with my boobs" Haley said rolling her eyes slightly.

"Who knew Nathan was an ass man, I always thought he was a breast man" Brooke said, "I mean especially with you being top heavy if you get me" she said and Taylor bumped hips with her and winked, "But then again you've got a pretty nice ass" Brooke said leaning back slightly to look.

"Well thank you" Haley said flattered, "okay, so we kind of got of subject there, so if we could get back on that before that turns into a women in prison film that would be great" Haley said and everyone laughed.

"Right so, let's actually shop now" Brooke said walking off into the other end of the store.

* * *

"So he's back? Like for good?" Clay asked Nathan, who he was sat with around the dining room table along with Tim, Tony, Lucas and Jake.

"Well he seemed pretty determined when he came round the other night" he said scratching the back of his neck.

"Man, I woulda bust his ass so hard he-" Tim started but was interrupted.

"Just say you'd beat him up Tim" Tony said.

"I just didn't know what to do, I just opened the door and he was there, I froze, I mean what are you supposed to say to your dad who you haven't seen or made any contact with in 8 years and the past 10 years we've only seen him once and that was when Rachel was in hospital the first time" Nathan said frustrated.

Before anyone could reply there was a knock on the door.

"Shit, what if it's him?" Nathan asked.

"Then kick his ass" Clay said, half joked but was also serious.

Nathan stood up and walked to the front door, pausing slightly when his hand landed on the door handle, and pulled it open hastily. He let out a sigh of relief he saw three familiar faces.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nathan asked his sisters friends.

"Finn told us that the bastards back" Sam said.

"We wanted to see Rachel, is she here?" Jack asked.

"No, she's at the mall, but you guys can wait if you want" he said stepping aside to let Sam, Casper and Jack in, "She should be back soon, you guys can just wait in the living room if you want"

"Thanks man" Casper said walking past him as well as Sam and Jack.

"How is she, Finn told me she was pretty broken when he came over" Jack said, walking into the living room, the rest of them following as well as Nathan.

"She was better after Finn left, I guess I have him to thank for that" Nathan said, standing against the door frame.

"Yeah, he told me about Hawaii as well" Jack replied, "got to say, I was kind of jealous" he said.

"Yeah, speaking of, do you know what your parents said?" Nathan asked hopefully.

"They said they'd think about it and that they'd obviously need to talk to you" Jack said and Nathan nodded understandably.

Before anyone could reply, the guys from the dining room walked past Nathan and took a seat either on the couch or the floor.

"Glad to see it wasn't the Ass then I take it?" Jake asked knowingly.

"Definitely" Nathan said taking a seat next to Lucas on the couch.

"So, you guys wanna game of NBA live?" Tim asked holding up a PlayStation remote from a bean bag in front of the television.

"Sure" Nathan said moving from the sofa to the other bean bag next to him.

* * *

"It sounds like some sort of venereal disease" Quinn laughed as she walked into the Scott home behind, Haley, Brooke, Taylor and Rachel.

"Who's got a venereal disease?" Nathan asked after hearing the end of the girl's conversation.

"Haley" Brooke joked, making everyone laugh except Nathan and Haley and walked into the living room in front of the girls.

"Hey" Haley said shocked, "that's not funny"

"Everyone else thought so" she replied winking and taking a seat in Lucas' lap who was sat on the recliner and kissing him softly.

"I didn't" Nathan and Haley defended at the same time.

"Where's Peyton?" Jake asked.

"Oh, she's gone home, she told me to tell you to get home to, something about trying on her new underwear" Brooke said coyly.

"Okay, well, I'm off, see you guys later" Jake said placing down half a bottle of beer and rushing out with a word to anyone, making everyone laugh.

"Okay, anyway, back on subject, why were you girls talking about venereal diseases?" Clay asked from the floor.

"Well, I was talking about Naley-" Brooke started.

"What's a Naley?" Tony asked.

"That's what Quinn said and I said, it was Nathan and Haley's couple's name, like mine and Broody's is Brucas, Rachel and Finn are Rinn-" Brooke was interrupted again.

"Where is Rachel?" Finn asked, he had arrived about 20 minutes ago in search of his girlfriend but instead found his brother and friends.

"She's up stairs putting her stuff away" she replied quickly, "as I was saying, Rachel and Finn are Rinn, so you get it and then, I came up with the genius idea that, Clay and Quinn would be Clinn and then Quinn over here said it sounded like a venereal disease" Brooke said casually.

"Why Quinn and Clay?" Tony asked.

"Because we all know they hooked up Friday night" she said with the flick of a hand while everyone looked on in shock.

"Whoa who said anything about us hooking up?" Quinn said slightly embarrassed.

"No one, I just know these things and I know that you Missy went back to Clay's hotel room with him" Brooke said proudly.

"Yeah, we went back to my hotel room, but we didn't have sex" Clay said.

"Why the hell not?" Tim asked shocked.

"Because we didn't, we just talked" Quinn answered.

"It's a damn shame if you ask me" Rachel said walking into the living room trying to find somewhere to sit in the large but cramped living room, and ended up on one of the bean bags in her boyfriend's lap like many of the other couples in the room. Haley was sat on Nathans lap on the couch, Brooke was in Lucas' on the recliner, and everyone else was cramped together on a couch or the floor.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Finn asked slightly shocked.

"Oh please we all know she's had her and Clay's wedding planned since she was like 5" Nathan said chuckling along with everyone apart from Finn and Tim.

"Okay, so I get why you're not laughing" Rachel said looking at Finn, "but I don't get why you look so upset" she said looking at Tim who was sat in the other bean bag next to her.

"Why him and not me" Tim mumbled, but clear enough for everyone to hear.

"Tim everyone knows she's been in love with me forever, I mean who can blame her" Clay said directing a wink a blushing Rachel's way.

"I'm not in love with you" Rachel pointed out embarrassed.

"No that would be Finn" Brooke blurted out, immediately regretting what she said when she saw the look on their faces.

The room immediately became silent as everyone alternated in looking between Brooke or Rachel and Finn.

The silence was broken, "Anyone want anything? No, okay, just me, okay, uhh, bye" Rachel rambled before anyone could reply, she quickly got up out of Finn's lap and maneuverer her was, quickly and awkwardly through the group of people on the floor and rushing out of the living room, closing the door behind her.

"I'm gonna go talk to her" Finn mumbled, copying her movements out of the room, as well closing to door behind him.

"Brooke, I can't believe you just said that" Nathan said, slightly harsher than he meant.

"I know, oh my God, I'm such an idiot" Brooke said covering her face with her hands.

"Or maybe you just gave them the boost they need" Haley said curiously.

"Maybe" Brooke said, getting up from Lucas' lap, despite his protest and walked over to the door and pressed her ear against it, Haley quickly copying her actions.

The others looked on amused at the two girls with their ears against the door, hands bracing themselves, and faces inches apart.

"I can't hear anything, can you tutor girl" Brooke asked.

"No" Haley replied.

"You know, instead of being nosy, you guys could, you know just make out?" Tim said casually.

"Well, I would object to that" Tony smirked.

"Do you have to be such a perv, Dim?" Brooke asked rolling her eyes.

"Only for you, baby" he said blowing her a kiss and winking at her.

Brooke, rolled her eyes and pressed her ear against the door again, "Oh, maybe they're having sex in her room" Brooke said seriously.

"Brooke" Nathan warned, knowing that his best friend sometimes didn't have a filter.

"What, you never know" she said shrugging.

"Well, I could check for you if you want" Tim offered, standing up from the bean bag, but was pushed back down by a large hand.

"Sit down Dim" Tony said.

The door unexpectedly opened, sending Brooke and Haley to the floor, but unfortunately for them, instead of falling to the floor, they landed in the laps of two teenage boys.

"Hey" Sam smirked at Brooke who had fell on him.

"Well hello" Caspar dragged out, and lazily smiled at Haley.

Before either girls could reply a voice interrupted them, "What are you doing down there?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow at the sight of two 22 year olds in the laps of two 17 year old teenage boys.

"Don't ask" They both said standing up.

"Anyway, we're gonna head out for a bit" She said looking at Nathan who nodded, "You guys coming?" she asked her friends who were sat on the floor.

"Sure" they said standing up, and walking out in front of her, but before she could leave, a hand on her arm stopped her.

"What happened?" Brooke asked, with an equally excited Haley by her side.

"I'll tell you later" she smiled and they nodded knowingly.

"They are just too cute" Brooke gushed, sitting back down on Lucas' lap.

"I know" Haley replied, sitting down next to Nathan on the couch.

"What's so great about them?" Nathan asked.

"They're just so cute, even you said this morning they were kinda cute and you got all mushy" Haley said, leaning into his side.

"You said you wouldn't say anything" Nathan whined.

"No, you said that if I told anyone you'd have it kill me, I never said I wouldn't tell" Haley shrugged.

"Well then I guess I'll have to kill you" Nathan smirked.

"Nuh-uh, remember what I said after that" Haley said, smirking.

"Whatever" Nathan mumbled, the smirk immediately fell from his face.

"What did you say?" Taylor asked who was sat on the floor.

"I told him that if he killed me we wouldn't be able to have sex anymore" she said nonchalantly.

"Eww" Lucas said, scrunching his face up in disgust.

"Oh Broody, behave you know they have sex" Brooke said.

"I don't have to hear about it" Lucas said.

"Don't be such a baby" Taylor said, "at least you haven't actually heard them" Taylor said waving her hand.

"Taylor" Haley admonished, and blushing furiously.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Wait when was this?" Nathan asked, not in the slightest way embarrassed.

"Thursday afternoon" Taylor replied.

"Oh" Nathan said remembering that he and Haley got a little carried away in her bedroom with her sisters still in the house.

"Okay, moving on, who wants to order food, I'm starving" Lucas said.

* * *

It was half 8 in the evening and Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Lucas, Tim, Clay and Tony were still sat in the living room, Quinn and Taylor had left half an hour before.

Everyone was engrossed in conversations when they heard the front door open and the sound of laughter.

"Looks like the happy couple's home" Nathan joked and Finn and Rachel soon entered the living room.

"Hi" Rachel said, smiling broadly.

"Did you guys have a good night?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah" she said, the smile not leaving her face.

"Anyone need a drink?" Brooke asked but everyone said no, except for Haley.

"Sure, I'll have one, why don't you help me" Haley said to Rachel.

"With one drink?" Rachel asked confused, she was quickly dragged outside by Brooke and Haley.

"Okay, so what happened with Finn before?" Brooke asked excitedly.

"Well…"

_Rachel quickly rushed out of the living room, into the kitchen and started pacing._

_Not to her surprise she found her boyfriend by her in seconds._

_"What was Brooke talking about?" Finn asked, crossing his arms over his chest._

_"Nothing, nothing" she repeated "do you wanna drink? Water? No, okay. Is it just me or is it really warm in here?" she said, panic in her voice, while she carried on pacing._

_"Stop, okay, stop" Finn said placing his hands on her shoulders and stopping her, "what was Brooke talking about?" he asked more firmly but calmly._

_"I, um- she, uhh, she was… um talking about, uhh, okay, so, I love you, and I know that you might not love me back but that's okay, I guess, we're only young and maybe-" _

_"I love you too" he breathed, loud enough for her to hear._

_"Maybe, wait what? Yo-you love me?" she smiled._

_"Of course I do ya goof" he joked, but laughter stopped when he felt her lips press against his in a passionate yet gently kiss_

"so that's what happened" Rachel finished with a wide smiled.

"That's so cute" Brooke and Haley bother said in unison.

"I know, he loves me" she said, her smile not once breaking.

Brooke and Haley brought her into a hug.

"Let's get back into the living room" she said and they nodded.

* * *

**I know there isn't much about Dan, but I wanted a happy chapter, so there it is! I hope you enjoy it, please Read and Review.**

**Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16

Nathan buried his head into his pillow, which felt strangely different. He opened his eyes to instead find his girlfriends naked chest, he smirked broadly when he noticed she was still asleep. He moved so he was hovering over her. He rested his head in the crook of her neck and breathed her in; he smiled when he felt her stir and started placing light kisses along her neck and shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Haley said sleepily, not opening her eyes.

"Waking you up" he smirked.

"Well it worked" she blushed when she felt him dip lower in between the valley of her breast and breath in her scent.

"I know" he said, nipping at the flesh.

"What time is it?" she asked enjoying is ministrations too much to check.

"Sex o'clock" he smirked looking up at her, resting his chin on her stomach.

She giggled and looked down at him, "smooth" she teased.

"I know" he winked before disappearing under the white linen sheet.

She gasped quietly when she felt him nip at the insides of her thighs. She held her breath waiting for the first swipe of his tongue but instead he moved his attention to her thigh. He moved her legs so they were draped loosely over his shoulder.

She let out a sigh of relief when she felt his tongue take the first swipe over her already wet core.

"Oh God" she whispered when he sucked his clit into her mouth.

As he made love to her with his mouth, she threw her head back against the pillow and her hands gripped the sheets. She held her bottom lip in-between her teeth, not trusting herself to stay quiet. A loud moan tore from her throat as he entered her with his tongue.

Nathan smirked when she clamped her thighs around his head as whimpers and moans fell from her lips. The quiet mewling sounds and her breathing got louder as she got closer to her climax. Knowing she was close, Nathan moved one hand which was holding one of her legs and pushed two fingers inside of her and staring sucking on her clit again.

Feeling him crook his fingers inside of her snapped the coil inside her stomach and he lapped up her juices as she came down from her high.

He gently moved her legs of his shoulders and climbed back up her body and out of the sheet to rest above her.

Her breath was still laboured as he rested on his forearms above her; she opened her eyes and blushed when she noticed him smirking at her.

"Now that was some wakeup call" she said still blushing.

"I bet" he winked.

Just as he was about to lean down to kiss her, her phone started ringing.

He groaned and dropped his head into her neck "Ignore it" he mumbled against her skin.

"I can't, it might be Brooke, I think she said something about going last minute shopping for tomorrow" she said referring to the holiday.

"Fine, answer it" he whined, rolling of her.

She picked up her phone and not to her surprise it was Brooke.

"Hey Brooke, what's up?" she smiled.

_"Haley what took you so long to answer? It rang like 5 times, you usually answer right away, oh where you having sex?" _she said and Haley could practically see the smirk taking over her friends face.

"No I wasn't" Haley said rolling her eyes when she looked at Nathan who was currently trending what she imagined the same smirk as Brooke.

_"If that's your story,"_ She mumbled _"Anyway, I was calling to see if you still wanted to come shopping with me and Peyton"_

"Yeah, sure" she said, sending Nathan a glare when he moved back on top her.

_"Okay, what time do you want to go? It's only 11 now and the mall's open all day"_ Brooke asked.

"Whatever times best for you" she rushed out, when Nathan started grinding himself against the inside of her thigh.

_"Well we could about 1, if that's good with you?" _Brooke asked, having no idea what was going on the other side of the line.

"Sure" she squeaked when Nathan rubbed himself against her damp core.

_"You are totally having sex right now, aren't you" _She said casually.

Haley covered the mouth piece on her phone with her hand and whimpered when he bumped against her clit, she halted his movements by placing her hand on his chest sending him a look, "I'll call you back, something… came up" she said weakly.

_"Hmm, I'm sure it did, I'll talk to you later, tutor-slut, enjoy the sex" _Brooke laughed hanging up.

Haley placed her phone on the bedside table, and turned to Nathan and slapped him over the head, "I can't believe you" she said.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You're just lucky you're hot" she smiled.

"Miss James, are you just using me for my body" he asked feigning shock.

"You got me" she said playing along.

"Well, it just so happens I'm doing the same thing, I mean I'm definitely not letting this tight little body go to waste" he said squeezing her waist making her giggle slightly.

"What a coincidence" she winked.

"Nah" he said shaking his head, "I'm pretty sure it was fate" he said more seriously, kissing her softly.

"I love you" she whispered, when he entered surprisingly.

"I love you too, so much" he groaned as he slowly rocked his hips.

* * *

Nathan followed Haley down the stairs, getting to the bottom of the stairs, Haley turned to go into the kitchen, but instead she made a sudden halt at the basement door, making Nathan walk into her.

"Haley, what are you-"

"Shhh" she said, listening more intently, "Where's that music coming from?" she asked as she heard faint sounds of a guitar.

"I'm pretty sure it's from the basement" Nathan said quietly opening the door only for the music to get louder.

"Is that Rachel?" Haley asked shocked and Nathan nodded, "she's amazing" she whispered.

"I know" Nathan smiled, "let's go down" he whispered, taking her hand and pulling her towards the basement stairs.

They slowly crept down the stairs, getting to the bottom they saw Rachel sat on the old couch, with a guitar in her hands, strumming away, stopping every few seconds to write something down on the notepad in front of her.

"It's not good to spy you know" she said not looking up, and knocking them out of their daze.

"We weren't spying" Haley defended.

"Sure you weren't" she said amused.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked walking over to her.

"Well I do live her" she smirked.

"Funny" he deadpanned, "I meant here, in the basement, alone" he said sitting down next to her.

"It's easier to play down here, no distractions" she said, giving Nathan and Haley, who had just sat down on the other side of her, a pointed look.

"So what were you playing?" Haley asked, "We didn't recognise it"

"I was just playing around with a few notes, no biggy" she shrugged.

"Are you writing?" Nathan asked, quickly grabbing the notepad from the table in front of them.

"Maybe, but that's for me to know and you to never find out" she said standing up and grabbing the notepad back, but unfortunately Nathans grip was too tight.

"You can't keep this a secret, these songs are really good" Nathan said, standing up and walking around the basement away from Rachel who was trying to get the notepad back.

"Give it back" Rachel said setting the guitar down.

"If you play something for us" Nathan suggested.

"No, you know I don't sing in front of other people" she said, giving Haley an apologetic look and Haley nodded understandably.

"What about just for me?" Nathan said.

Haley quickly stood up saying she had 'stuff' to do and left.

"Now, what do you say?" Nathan said.

"Fine, but just so you know, none of it is finished, so if I suck I blame you" She said taking the notepad back and grabbing her guitar sitting back down on the couch. Nathan sat on the coffee table opposite her. She sat the guitar on her lap and arranged her hands.

She looked up at him and he nodded telling her to start. Her fingers starting strumming out a tune, she played the tune for a few seconds before she started singing.

_You tuck me in, turn out the light_  
_ Kept me safe and sound at night_  
_ Little girls depend on things like that_

_ Brushed my teeth and combed my hair_  
_ Had to drive me everywhere_  
_ You were always there when I looked back_

_ You had to do it all alone_  
_ Make a living, make a home_  
_ Must have been as hard as it could be_

_ And when I couldn't sleep at night_  
_ Scared things wouldn't turn out right_  
_ You would hold my hand and sing to me_

_ Caterpillar in the tree_  
_ How you wonder who you'll be_  
_ Can't go far but you can always dream_

_ Wish you may and wish you might_  
_ Don't you worry, hold on tight_  
_ I promise you there will come a day_  
_ Butterfly fly away_

_ Butterfly fly away _  
_ Got your wings, now you can't stay_  
_ Take those dreams and make them all come true_

_ Butterfly fly away_  
_ You've been waiting for this day_  
_ All along and know just what to do_

_ Butterfly, Butterfly, Butterfly_  
_ Butterfly fly away_

Her fingers stopped strumming and she looked up at Nathan who was just staring at her, "I know it sounds, kind of rusty, and it's totally not finished-"

"It was perfect" he said sitting next to her and taking the guitar out of her hands and placing it on the floor.

"Really?" she asked shyly.

"Yes, I am so proud of you" he said pulling her into him, wrapping both of his arms around her, "I am so unbelievably proud of you, you've came so far these past few years, you've grown into such a beautiful young woman! Deb and Dan missed out on watching you grow and it sucks I know it does, but I feel lucky to have watched you grow, I guess it's true when people say it's their loss, huh" he said, his eyes filling with tears talking about his parents.

"Yeah" she said, "I'm proud of you too, you know, you've grown into kind of an amazing guy" she said pulling away.

"I know I am" he smirked.

"God, you're so arrogant" she laughed.

"No, I'm just confident" he said still smirking.

"Okay, if that's your story" she laughed.

"It is" he winked.

"Come on let's go upstairs, I have some packing I need to do for tomorrow" she said excitedly.

"I'm just gonna do it tonight or in the morning" Nathan shrugged, following her up the basement stairs.

"Why do all guys, insist on packing last minute, I done Finn's for him before because he said the same thing" she said.

"That's exactly why we do it, cause the girlfriend or wife or whatever ends up doing it" he admitted.

"So, basically he just played me" she asked opening the door and walking out into the hall.

"Pretty much" Nathan laughed.

"Oh my God, I can't believe him" she said incredulously.

"It's kind of funny" Nathan said, pushing her into the kitchen.

"Oh will it still be funny when I tell Haley about your little scheme" she said, it was her turn to smirk.

"Tell me what?" Haley asked from the kitchen counter.

"Just that Nathan he was just gonna do his packing tonight or in the morning so that you end up doing it" she smirked, sitting down at the breakfast bar.

"Oh really?" Haley asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Babe, do you really expect me to do my own packing, when you're so good at it, did I mention you look beautiful today" he said pleadingly.

"Okay, you stop with ass kissing" Haley laughed, "I'll do, but only because, you'll end up packing it wrong and only bringing your PlayStation and a pair of boxers" she said.

"I love you" he said puckering his lips.

"Yeah whatever" she said pecking his lips, "Now get out of here you bum" she teased, swatting him with the dish cloth.

"I'll see you girls later" Nathan laughed, walking out of the kitchen, down the hall and opened the door to see Finn on the other side, "Hey, she's in the kitchen" Nathan said walking past him and leaving the door open for him, "Oh, and I kinda told her about the whole last minute packing thing" Nathan said.

"Really?" Finn whined.

"Yeah, but just tell she looks nice and that you love her, worked for me" He said laughing.

"Thanks man" Finn laughed walking into the house. He warily walked into the kitchen where his girlfriend was.

"Hey" he smiled, walking over to her and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm not talking to you" she stated looking away from him.

"It doesn't sound like it" he teased and laughed, his laughter stopped when she glared at him, "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have said that to get you to pack for me, but you're so much better than me"

"Then why didn't you just ask me" she said, really she was just amused by all of this, she wasn't really pissed she just liked to see him kiss up to her.

"Because I know that you would've said no because you're not a pushover" he said smiling at her but she just looked away, "I love you"

"Uhh, I love you too" she smiled.

"So am I forgiven?"

"I was never really annoyed, I just like seeing you kiss ass" she laughed.

"Whatever" he mumbled sitting down next to her, "so where'd Nathan go?"

"He went to the rivercourt with the guys" Haley answered, "So you excited for Hawaii?"

"You kidding, 10 days in a Hawaii with a bunch of hot girls" he said, he grunted in pain when he felt Rachel's fist connect with his shoulder.

"You're such a pig" she said rolling her eyes jokingly, knowing he was only messing with her.

"Don't worry, you'll be the hottest girl there" he said, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you" she smiled, turning her head and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"You guys are too cute" Haley said making the couple laugh.

"So what are your plans for today?" Rachel asked.

"Well, Brooke and Peyton are on their way over now and then we're going the mall to do last minute shopping, need me to pick you anything up?" Haley asked.

"No, I think I've got everything" Rachel nodded.

"We're here" they heard Brooke shout.

"In the kitchen" Haley yelled back.

"Hey Hoe" Brooke smiled, walking into the kitchen and Peyton trailing behind her.

"Hi" Haley laughed, "Hey Peyton"

"Hey foxy" Peyton winked.

"How was the sex?" Brooke asked casually.

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked confused.

"Well, you hung up on me this morning because you were having sex while you were on the phone with me" she said nonchalantly, sitting down on the stool next to Rachel.

"She was having sex with you?" Peyton asked teasingly.

"No, I was on the phone with her this morning while she was having sex with Nathan"

"Eww" Rachel said scrunching up nose in disgust.

"I wasn't having sex with him while I was on the phone with you" Haley said giving Brooke a pointed look.

"If that's your story" Brooke snickered.

"Whatever, you guys ready to go?" she asked looking at Peyton and Brooke.

"Sure let's go" Peyton said.

"We'll see you later" Haley said to Rachel.

"Bye" she smiled back.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Brooke said seriously walking out of kitchen, Haley and Peyton following her.

Once the front door shut, Finn turned to Rachel and smirked, "Alone at last, whatever shall we do?" he asked.

"Well we need to meet your brother and Amy in like 10 minutes, so let's go" she said getting up and skipping out of the kitchen.

* * *

"So any news from Dan?" Jake asked Nathan as he passed him the ball.

"No, but I'm not getting my hopes up he's probably just giving us space and then he'll pop up and make our lives a living hell" he said gripping the basketball in his hands.

"That sucks, I don't know the man but from what Brooke's told me he sounds like a massive dick" Lucas said.

"Trust me he is, I remember Rachel's 5th birthday, he promised he'd take her to Disney Land, she woke up that morning so excited, she ran straight into my mom and dad's room and neither of them were there, my Dad went to work and I'm pretty sure my mom was out getting drunk" Nathan admitted, "then she came into my room, she seemed sad so I asked her what was wrong and she said 'why don't mommy or daddy love me' and I'm pretty sure that was the first time I cried in front of her, I mean what's an 12 year old supposed to say to his 5 year old sister when she says something like that" Nathan said.

"That's rough, I can't imagine what that was like for you" Lucas said.

"Yeah well, there loss" he shrugged.

"Yeah it is, she seems to have grown into an amazing girl" said a familiar voice from behind them, Nathan turned around to see his father.

"What you're stalking me now?" Nathan asked.

"No, I was just looking round town when I noticed you here" Dan explained.

"How long have you been stood there?" Nathan asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Long enough, look I had no idea-" Dan was quickly interrupted.

"Save it, Dan" Nathan gritted through his teeth, "I don't wanna hear your bullshit excuses" he shouted.

Dan simply ignored Nathan and looked behind him at Jake and Lucas, "I don't believe we've met, I'm Dan Scott" he said, walking forwards and holding his hand out for Jake and Lucas to shake.

"We know" they both said, not taking his hand.

"What do you want?" Nathan asked, making Dan turn around.

"How's your sister? I've seen her around town with a boy-" he was cut off again.

"You stay the hell away from her you hear me? I don't want you anywhere near her and watching her from afar, gotta say Dan that's a little creepy even for you" Nathan threatened.

"How about I take you both out for dinner sometime, catch up?"

"Not a chance in hell" Nathan shouted, "you've had 10 years for that why now?"

"Well if you must know, I'm getting remarried, I want you both to come to the wedding" Dan smiled.

"Bullshit Dan, even if you are getting married we both know that's not the reason you came home, so why are you here?" Nathan said raising his voice more.

"I'm serious, that's reason I'm back and that fact I wanted to see my kids" Dan defended.

"Okay, say that is the reason, why do you want us there, we've seen you once in the past 10 years" Nathan exclaimed.

"Because, I want to make things right and Jules told me she wanted to meet you both" Dan explained.

"Whatever Dan, not gonna happen, you can leave now" Nathan said, lowering the volume of his voice.

"But-"

"Just leave" Nathan sighed.

"Fine" Dan sighed, "but like I said before, I'm not going anywhere" and with that he turned around and walked away.

Nathan let out a deep breath that he didn't know he was holding in, "How am I going to tell her?" he asked meaning Rachel.

"You just do" Jake explained.

* * *

Nathan quickly opened the front door and rushed inside the house, "Rachel, you home?" he shouted throughout the house.

"I'm upstairs" he heard her reply.

Nathan ran upstairs, taking two steps at a time and practically sprinting to her room when he got to the top of them, he stopped at her bedroom door which was open to see her sat on her bed sorting through her suitcase.

"What's up?" she asked curiously, seeing him slightly flustered.

Nathan walked over and sat next to her, "I kind of ran into Dan- no, let me say that again, he showed up at the Rivercourt"

She dropped the clothes that were in her hand and turned to face him, "What did he want?" she asked nervously.

"He invited us to his wedding" Nathan said as he watched the mixed emotions in her facial expressions.

"Wow, what did you say?"

"I told him no chance in hell" Nathan replied seriously, "We've been doing pretty well just the two of us these past few years with him, we don't need him"

"I know, you're right, I just can't wait to get away from it all tomorrow, even if it is for just 10 days" she told him.

"Me too" Nathan said hugging her, "Me too".

* * *

It was Saturday morning, the morning of the holiday and Nathan was enjoying the last couple of minutes of silence before he had to get up.

Unfortunately the silence was broken when Rachel burst through his bedroom door and started jumping on his bed, waking Haley up.

"Get up we need to leave in like an hour, Finn's already downstairs, I'm gonna go next door now and make sure they're awake" she said jumping off the bed, referring to the fact, Peyton and Jake had stayed next door with Brooke and Lucas, to make things easier to get to the airport.

"I didn't know she had so much energy and it's like 6am" Haley laughed, snuggling next to Nathan.

"I know" Nathan said chuckling, wrapping his arm around her.

"Let's just stay like this for a few more minutes" Haley said and Nathan immediately agreed.

Everyone was sat around the kitchen table waiting for minivan to come pick them up to take them to the airport.

"So you guys excited?" Jake asked.

"Definitely, it's going to be so nice to get away from it all and not worry about turning round the corner and bumping into Satan" Nathan said, talking about Dan and laughing slightly.

"Yeah Luke told us about the run in with him, you should've called me I would've some down and kicked his ass" Brooke said making everyone laugh.

"Okay, no talk about he who can't be named this holiday, let's just enjoy it" Rachel said.

There was a sudden beep of a car horn, and Brooke jumped up excitedly, "Let's go bitches" she said walking out of the house, "oh and Broody, grab my bags please" she shouted.

"Sure thing, Hunny" Lucas said making a few of them laugh.

"You guys ready?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, Hawaii here we come" Haley said rushing off the car with her bags and everyone following her.

* * *

**Thank you for the previous reviews! I hope you all like this one, and I finally have news about Dan. Next chapter will be about the holiday and no serious Drama, just a fun filled chapter, I will do my best to have it up by Monday at the earliest, I just have a very busy week this week, but I'll try my best. And the Song that Rachel sings is by Miley Cyrus from the Hannah Montana movie and I know it might make me sound like a little kid, but i'm 16, i just thought it was fitting for Nathan and Rachel's relationship. **

**Please Read and Review! Thank you!**


	17. Chapter 17

Nathan raised his arms above his head as he stepped out of the gate at the airport.

"I'm so stiff" he complained and Lucas and Jake agreed.

"I feel fine" Peyton shrugged and Haley, Brooke and Rachel agreed.

"That's because you guys are like half our height and weight like 50 pounds" Lucas said.

"Bit dramatic don't you think?" Haley asked her best friends.

"Okay, maybe so, but you guys are still smaller than us, especially you short stack" Lucas teased patting Haley's head.

"I am not that short" Haley defended, "do you think I'm short?" she asked Nathan.

"Well yeah, but I like you being short, it's like I can carry you around in my pocket" Nathan joked, making everyone laugh apart from Haley.

"I hate you all" Haley complained.

"Hey, she might be short but she's got one hell of a body" Brooke winked, trying to make her friend feel better.

"Thank you" Haley smiled, feeling flattered.

"Besides height doesn't matter when you're lying down" Brooke said smirking.

"No it doesn't" Nathan said smirking back, receiving an elbow in the rib from Haley.

"Eww, sister present" Rachel spoke up, shuddering with disgust.

"I feel fine" Finn said, "and I'm not that much smaller than you guys" he said changing the subject seeing his girlfriend clearly uncomfortable.

"You feel fine because you're scrawny" Nathan teased.

"I'm not scrawny!" he defended, "do you think I'm scrawny?" he asked turning to Rachel.

"Not at all" she reassured, kissing him softly.

"Eww, brother present" Nathan said, mocking her words from earlier.

"I'm gonna go find a restroom and change into my shorts, you coming?" she asked the girls, ignoring Nathan's comment.

"Sure" they said and followed her.

"Do you really think I'm scrawny?" Finn asked, looking at his arms.

"Don't worry kid, she doesn't care" Nathan said, meaning his sister and placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I know she doesn't, but that's not what I asked" he complained.

"Whatever, let's go" Nathan laughed walking away with Lucas and Jake.

* * *

Everyone stood around the hotel lobby waiting to get there room keys and sorting out sleeping arrangements- which was really just Nathan and Rachel arguing about her and Finn staying together, while the others looked on slightly amused at their bickering.

"You're not sleeping together" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well where else do you expect we sleep, we got 4 rooms, you know one for each couple, maybe you should've thought about that before you booked for me and Finn" Rachel shouted, "unless I stay with Haley for the entire holiday and you can stay with Finn?" she said knowing she was winning.

"No" he said, "Haley's staying with me and I'm sure they've got another room that one of you can stay in"

"God, you're such an ass sometimes! What's so wrong with us staying together anyway?" she shouted back.

"Because, you know…" he said trailing off towards the end of his sentence.

"Why because we'll have sex?" she said lowering her voice, "just because I'll be sleeping in the same bed as him doesn't mean I'm going to be having sex with him"

"Well you never know you could" he said back.

"Are you calling me a whore?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"What? When did I say you were a whore?" Nathan shouted confused.

"Well you just assumed that because I'll be sleeping in the same bed as a boy, who is my boyfriend that I'll have sex with him and what's wrong if we do have sex, like I've said he is my boyfriend"

"I never meant it like that and you know it" he said in a calmer tone, "And what's wrong if you have sex? You're too young"

"Oh, like you weren't having sex at my age?"

"No I wasn't" Nathan lied.

"That's BS and you know it, and I know you were having sex when you were even 14 so don't give me that"

"How do you know that?" Nathan asked shocked.

"That's not the point; the point is you are being a total hypocrite and a complete sexist because we both know that if I were a guy that you'd me patting me on the back and throwing condoms at me! So stop being such an ass, and deal with the fact that I'm going to be staying with Finn, and don't worry I'm not going be having sex because I'm not ready, I know that, Finn knows that and I'm pretty sure the rest of the world know that, so get it through that thick head of yours" she seethed, slapping him over the head.

"Oh you did not just hit me" he said rubbing his head.

"Okay that's it, stop it now, Nathan I love you hunny but she's right!" Haley said stepping in.

"Ha" Rachel said and Nathan glared at her.

"And you don't hit your brother" Haley said pointing her finger at her.

"Mr Scott, you're rooms are ready" said the receptionist.

"Thank you" Nathan said taking the keys from him.

"3 rooms are next to each other and the 4th room is just down the hall" he explained.

"Okay, thank you again" Nathan said politely, and walking away back to the group.

"Me and Haley with take the room down the hall and you guys can take that room and you guys can take that room and then you and Finn can take the one in the middle" Nathan explained handing the keys to them.

"No way am I taking the room them guys, 10 nights having to listen to them do it no thank you" she said, taking Nathans key from him.

"Well neither do I" Nathan said taking the room key back.

"Here we go again" Haley whispered, only for the others to hear.

"Okay, if you want your 15 year old sister and her boyfriend have to listen to other people having sex, not exactly appropriate and could influence to other things, but if that's what you want then okay" she said, trying to hide the smirk when he gave her the key.

"Fine" he huffed, "but we're not taking the room in the middle" he said taking the key from Brooke and giving her his, "Come on Hales, let's go" he said quickly, dragging her away before anyone could retaliate.

* * *

"So what do you want to do?" Nathan asked as he sat down on the bed.

"I don't know, I mean we've only been here a couple of hours and 1pm now here with the time difference and everything, but I don't feel tired, but that's probably because I slept on the plane" Haley said as she unpacked her suitcase.

"I'm not that tired either, but I guess the jet lag hasn't kicked in yet maybe it will later" he said shrugging.

"Do you want to ask everyone else if they wanna go the beach or look around?" she asked coming to stand in between his legs, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck, while Nathan placed his hands at the top of her thighs at the back of them, just underneath the bottom of her white coloured cotton short shorts she'd changed into once in the privacy of their own room along with a small blue singlet top which exposed a small area of skin showing off her tattoo.

"Or we could stay it?" he suggested wiggling his eyebrows and lying back onto the bed, pulling her with him so she was straddling him.

"Down boy" she said moving to her off him but his grip on her hips tightened.

"Come on, I've missed you" he said pulling her down so their chests were touching.

"What do you mean you've missed me?" Haley asked confused.

"Well we haven't made love since Thursday" he said, placing light kisses along her jaw.

"Which was like yesterday" Haley said.

"So?" Nathan asked innocently, sucking on her neck.

Haley pulled away, placing her hands on his chest and looking down on him, "Okay, good point" she said, crashing her lips into his.

Nathan moaned as their tongues battles and hands searched for bare skin. He felt her hands move down his chest, getting to the bottom of his t-shirt she ran her hands under it and lightly scratched at his defined abs, careful not to mark him.

Needing to get closer to him, Haley pulled Nathan so they were sitting up, not once breaking the kiss, she pulled his plain grey cotton t-shirt up as far as she could until they had to break the kiss. Nathan broke away from the kiss and pulled his t-shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere on the floor. Haley quickly copied is actions by grabbing the end of her singlet top and pulling it over head, it soon accompanying Nathans shirt on the floor.

Nathan smirked, happy to see she hadn't bothered to wear a bra. Haley moved back into the kiss and pushed him back onto the bed falling down with him. Both of them moaning as their chests came into contact. He moved his hands from the back of her thighs to place one on her ass and wrapped his other arm around her back to keep her against him.

"I want you so much" Nathan said breathlessly.

"I want you too" Haley breathed out as he sucked on her neck, "so much, it's like I can't get enough of you"

"I can't get enough of you either" Nathan replied.

Haley climbed off of Nathan despite his protest; she moved of the bed and pushed her shorts down her, kicking them away. She blushed when she noticed the mixture of lust and love swirl in Nathans eyes. She stepped forward and placed her hands on his hips and teased the waistband of his shorts.

"Haley" he urged. Hearing his plea, she decided to put him out of his misery, she pulled at his hips indicating she wanted him to lift them up and he did, she slowly pulled them down his legs and threw them on the floor, letting his erection spring free.

She ran her hands up his thighs, scratching at the bare skin. Nathan moved more on the bed, pushed the thick bed cover off the bed and got underneath the sheet and patted the space next to him, "hop in" he joked, making her giggle.

She climbed on the bed and made her way into his lap, straddling him. She kissed him affectionately for a couple of minutes but things soon started to escalate, their kisses started to become more passionate and faster, they soon started grinding against each other needing friction.

"I need you, Haley" Nathan whispered against her lips.

Hearing his plea she lowered down onto him, making them moan.

* * *

Lucas and Brooke had just finished unpack when they heard a knock at the door, Lucas got up off the bed and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Oh, Hey Lucas" Rachel smiled.

"Hey, come in" Lucas said.

"Hey" Brooke said from the bed, "Whatcha' doing?"

"I actually came over to see if you had my sun block?" she asked sitting next to her on the bed.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that, it should be in one of those bags over there" Brooke said pointing at the two carry-on bags next to the wardrobe.

"Okay" Rachel said hopping off the bed and walking over to them, "got it!" she said, "Wait, why is there a door here?" she asked confused.

"I don't know, we didn't notice that before" Lucas said walking over to it and opening it, "okay, why is there another door?"

"Maybe it's like Narnia and takes you to a special place" Brooke said excitedly walking over to the mystery door.

"Or maybe you've got a joint room" Rachel said slowly.

"Who's in this room then?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know open it and see" Brooke said.

Lucas opened the door, shocked to see what was on the other side. There on the other side of the door was something he would have rather not seen.

Nathan and Haley were soon lost in their own world. Nathan was lying on his back, while Haley sat upright straddling him as she rode him.

Wanting to get close to her, Nathan sat upright with her so their chests were pressed together tightly.

"Oh God" She moaned when she felt him go deeper. She placed her hands on his shoulder as leverage as met him thrust for thrust. Nathans hands were placed on her ass, holding her close to him and pulling her down.

He met her in a sizzling kiss as she moved her hands into his hair. Breaking away from the kiss, they kept their faces close together, so close that their lips were nearly touching as their breaths mixed.

"I'm nearly there" he groaned. She stared riding him faster as both of their releases started to come.

Just as he was about to let go he heard a familiar voice from behind Haley, who had turned around to see what was going on.

"Oh my God" Rachel shrieked, covering her eyes and getting the couples attention.

"What the fuck?" Nathan said looking over Haley's shoulder to see his sister and friends standing in a doorway. By instinct Nathan grabbed the sheet to cover the rest of him and Haley.

"Gross, eww I need to go bleach my eyes, oh God I think I'm gonna be sick" Rachel said, running into Lucas and Brooke bathroom.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Nathan asked, flustered.

"Well, we found a door, and opened it, turns out we have joint rooms, and there you guys were going at it like there's no tomorrow" Brooke said not the slightest bit uncomfortable, but actually quite amused by the whole situation.

Lucas just stayed silent, looking as if he's seen a ghost, "I-um, I think I'm just gonna go help Rachel find that bleach" Lucas mumbled, practically running off.

"Uhh, Brooke do you think you could" Nathan said making a shooing sign with his hand.

"Oh yeah sure, you kids have fun" she winked, closing the doors.

"Now, were where we?" Nathan asked suggestively, reach for Haley.

"No" she said, "I cannot believe that just happened" Haley shouted, getting up and looking for her clothes.

"It wasn't that bad" Nathan lied.

"It wasn't that bad? Nathan my best friend and your best friend and your sister just walked in on us having sex and it's all your fault" she said slipping her head into her top and legs into her shorts.

"How's it my fault?" Nathan said standing up and wrapping the sheet securely around his waist.

"It just is, now go talk to them" Haley said walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

"You locked it?" Nathan asked as he tried to open the bathroom door, he suddenly heard the shower run and knew that she wasn't going to answer him.

"Guess I'll have to go talk to them" Nathan mumbled to himself, walking away from the bathroom to get dressed.

* * *

Once he was dressed Nathan knocked on the door joining the two rooms together, not wanting another 'incident'.

"Come in" he heard a muffled voice from the other side of the door.

He opened the door to see Brooke sat Indian style in the middle of her bed, "Hey, Stud" she winked, looking up from her magazine, laughing when she heard him groan.

"Where's Luke?" he asked flopping down on the end of the bed.

"I'm not sure actually, I think he might be with Jake" she said, "Where's Haley?" she asked.

"In the shower, she told me I had to come and talk to you guys"

"I take it she's pissed at you?"

"Yeah, she said it was my fault" Nathan said rolling his eyes, "I wasn't supposed to know you guys were just gonna open that door, I didn't even know it was there"

"She'll come around, and as for talking to me you don't have to 'explain' anything" she said using air quotations for explain.

"How are you not uncomfortable about this? I know if roles were reversed and it was me and Haley who'd walked in on you and Lucas I would be so uncomfortable, just watching you kiss him makes me feel sick" he shuddered.

"I'm more comfortable when it comes to sex, Sex is a natural thing, okay so maybe I didn't need to see it, but I just don't care" she said casually.

"Great, now do you wanna tell that to Luke and Rachel?" he asked, smiling at her cheekily.

"No chance, I could maybe get Lucas to understand, but Rachel, you're gonna have to talk to her about this one! And it's gonna be harder considering gave her a lecture on not having sex" she told him, "but seriously, can't you guys keep it in your pants for 10 minutes" she teased him.

"Nope, especially when my girlfriend is as hot as Haley, and me being well me" he smirked.

"I agree with you on the Haley part but not about you" she winked.

"Do you like have a lesbian crush on Haley or something, because you know I wouldn't completely object to the two of you making out" he said seriously with a smirk.

"Don't be such a guy" Brooke said rolling her eyes and hitting him over the head with her magazine.

"I'm being serious though do you have a weird crush on my girlfriend" he said, teasing her.

"Yes" Brooke answered casually.

"Really?" Nathan asked shocked.

"Yeah, she's in my top 5" Brooke said trying not to laugh.

"What top 5?" Nathan asked intrigued.

"My top 5 girls who I'd do if I could" she said, surprised that she hadn't started laughing.

"Does Haley know she's in your top 5?" Nathan asked, starting to feel the protectiveness kick in.

"Yeah, I'm in her top 5 too, we're each other's number ones" she lied.

"You're messing with me right?" he asked seriously.

"No, why would I mess with you?" she said trying to hide the smirk, loving the fact she was winding her best friend up so easily.

"Well I'll go ask Haley" Nathan said standing up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you still haven't spoke to the others so she'll still be pissed at you" Brooke pointed out.

"Well then I'll ask her later" he said.

"Oh and don't worry I'll talk to Broody for you" she smiled.

"Thanks, you really love him don't you?" Nathan asked.

"I do" Brooke smiled.

"Well I'm happy for you, just as long as he treats you good! And feel free to tell me if he breaks your heart cause I'll kick his ass for you" Nathan said seriously.

"Thank you" she said genuinely, "and same goes for you and Haley, she breaks your heart I'll kick her ass too" she joked.

"Cat fight? Hot" he smirked.

"Way to ruin the loving best friend moment there" she said laughing.

"I mean it though, he makes you cry, he's a dead man" Nathan said, "I love you, Brookie" he said kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too, Best friend" Brooke smiled.

* * *

Nathan prepared himself for what was to come as he knocked on Rachel and Finn's door.

"Hey" Finn said when he opened the door.

"Hi, is Rachel here?" he asked hoping the answer was no.

"Yeah, come in" he said ushering him inside, "She's in the bathroom" Finn said when he noticed Nathan looking round the room.

"Great" he said sitting down on the bed.

"She told me what happened" Finn said sitting next to him.

"Look I know you're probably pissed at me, because I gave that big speech about you guys not having sex and then she walks in-"

"I'm not pissed, I actually thought the whole thing was kinda funny" Finn said interrupting Nathan.

"Really" Nathan said shocked.

"Yeah, you should've seen her when she came back into the room like a total mad woman" he said laughing.

"I take it she's pissed though?" Nathan asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I think she's more grossed out than pissed though but she kept going on about how much of a hypocrite you are, telling her she's not allowed to have sex and then you going off and having sex, but I understand where you are coming from" Finn said.

"You do?"

"Yeah, you're just protecting her, I understand, I mean if my sister came home when she was 15 and told me she had a boyfriend, me and Jack would both go totally crazy" Finn said referring to his 8 year old sister, "but you have to know, I would never do anything to hurt Rachel, she's literally my world, I don't know what I would do without her, she's just so perfectly amazing sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky" Finn said honestly.

Before Nathan could respond Rachel walked out of the bathroom.

"I'll give you guys a minute" Finn said standing up, walking over to Rachel and kissing her lightly on the lips, "I love you" he smiled.

"I love you too" she breathed out.

Once he was gone, she walked over to the bed and collapsed onto the bed next to her brother.

"Look I'm sorry about before-"

"I don't care" she said.

"Wait, what, Finn just told me that you were going on about how much of a hypocrite I was" Nathan said confused.

"I don't care anymore" she said smiling.

"You heard what he said didn't you?" Nathan asked with a slight smirk.

She nodded and blushed, Nathan lay back as well, "Well I am sorry about before, and not just the whole 'incident', I never should have reacted like that to you guys sharing a room, it's just I want to protect to you"

"I know that you want to protect me, Nate, but you don't have to protect me from Finn, he's not going to hurt me and if he does, then you can kick his ass, but as for the other thing, you don't need to apologize, you didn't know we were going to walk in" she said trying not to gag at the memory, "I'll just be scarred for life" she said laughing slightly, "besides, looking past it, it was kinda funny"

"How was it funny?" Nathan asked, sitting up on his elbows.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so embarrassed in your life" she said laughing.

"Shut up" Nathan said groaning lying back down into his originally position, "I was so not funny and I'm pretty sure Lucas wants to kick my ass"

"Why you didn't even do anything wrong, she's your girlfriend and if he won't talk to you, get Brooke to talk to him" she said lolling her head to the side to look at him.

"Yeah, Brooke already said she'd try and talk to him" Nathan said, looking at her, "speaking of Brooke, do you think I should be worried about her?"

"Why?" Rachel asked curious.

"Because I think she's got a bit of a crush on Haley" Nathan said.

"Why would you think that?" Rachel asked, trying to hold back the laughter at the jealous look on her brother's face.

"Because she told me Haley's in her top 5 list of girls she would have sex with if she could"

"Are you really asking me to enter the sexual mind of Brooke Davis?" Rachel asked making them both laugh, "But seriously, you can't be surprised about this, she is Brooke after all"

"I guess you're right" Nathan said chuckling.

"As always" she smirked, "but if Brooke really does have a crush on Haley and Haley feels the same way, at least you won't have to worry about anyone walking in on you guys" she winked.

"You think you're so funny don't you?" he asked, the mischievous glint in his eyes not going unnoticed by her.

"I am hilarious thank you very much" she said standing up and walking away from her brother, knowing he was up to something.

"Okay" he said casually getting up and walking to the door and opening it, but before leaving he turned to her and smirked, "you're not going to be so funny when I tell Finn about the time you got a button stuck up your nose when you were 6"

"He already knows and I'm pretty sure he was here" she pointed out.

"Okay, then what about the time, you were like 10 and you wet the bed" he said knowing she wouldn't have told him.

"You wouldn't and that was your fault you made me laugh" Rachel said shocked.

"I think I'll just go have a nice talk with Finn" he said walking out the door.

Rachel quickly grabbed her hotel key and ran out after him, getting to the hallway she saw that he was already half way to his room, so she ran after him and jumped on his back.

"You really think that's gonna help?" Nathan asked, chuckling to himself at the poor attempt his sister is making.

Knowing her plan was failing, she quickly went to plan B, moving her hands from his shoulders, to cover his eyes.

"I can't see" Nathan said.

"Really" she said sarcastically.

He pulled her hands away from him with some difficulty, obviously underestimating his sisters strength, he pulled the key card out of his pocket with one hand and his other hand, held onto her smaller hands stopping her from covering his eyes. He pushed the door open to see Haley, Brooke, Peyton and Finn sat on the bed.

"What are you guys doing?" Brooke asked laughingly.

"Nothing, hey Finn did you know that when-" His voice became muffled as she clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Don't listen to him, he doesn't know what he's talking about, it must be the jet lag kicking in" Rachel answered, still hanging from his back, "Eww, did you just lick me?" Rachel screeched pulling her hand away from Nathan.

"When Rachel was 10 she wet the bed" Nathan quickly rushed out. Rachel slid off his back and glared at him.

"When Nathan was in 7th grade he was beat up by a girl and she broke his nose" Rachel said.

"Oh my god" Haley said laughing "You were beat up by a girl"

"Yeah well when Rachel was-"

"Stop right there, because we all know it won't end well" Brooke stepped in knowing what the siblings were like.

"But he told Finn I wet the bed when I was 10, which was his fault" Rachel said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah well you told Haley I was beat up by a girl" Nathan said.

"That's not half as embarrassing as wetting the bed" Rachel defended.

"I beg to differ" Nathan scoffed.

"Okay, you guys need to stop arguing" Brooke said, "Now hug and makeup"

"Sorry" the both sighed, and hugged each other.

"Perfect, now come join us" Brooke said walking back over to the bed, "sit" she demanded.

"There is no way I am sitting on that bed" Rachel said standing next to it.

"Don't be such a baby, you've sat on Nathan's bed and I know that he doesn't wash his sheets everyday" Brooke said making Haley blush and Nathan roll his eyes.

"Great, now I have to go bathe in bleach" Rachel said shuddering.

"Just sit down" Finn said patting the spot next to him, "But go the toilet first I'm sure Nathan and Haley don't want you peeing on their bed" he teased, making everyone laugh except Rachel.

"That's it I hate you all, I'm gonna go back to my room" Rachel huffed, walking away, but Finn quickly stopped her by grabbing her arm and spinning her into his arms, placing them around her waist.

"I'm sorry I was just joking" he said looking her in the eyes hoping it will help her forgive him.

"Not a very funny one" she mumbled.

"I'm sorry" he pouted, "I love you"

"Uhh, do you have to say that?"

"Why am I forgiven?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes" she smiled, standing on her tip toes to kiss him, their lips moved softly against each other, forgetting there were other people in the room. Finn tilted his head to add his tongue but before he could he felt a soft yet heavy cushion hit his head, breaking them apart. Rachel looked over to the bed to see her brother glaring and the girls looking amused, with smirks.

"What?" she bit out looking it at her brother.

"Keep your tongue away from my sister's mouth when I'm around" Nathan said firmly, looking at Finn.

"I will" he paused "when you remember to lock the doors" he said smirking. Brooke, Peyton and Rachel burst out into laughter, while Nathan and Haley didn't look very amused.

"You're not funny" Nathan said glaring at him.

"I thought so" Finn said, still smirking.

"What are you doing over here anyway I thought you'd be with Jake and Lucas?" Rachel asked changing the subject.

"Well, I was looking for them but then we kinda got talking" Finn shrugged, taking a seat on the bed, with Rachel next to him.

"Yeah, we had a real girly chat didn't we, Finny" Brooke said, using Rachel's nickname for him.

"'A real girly chat' huh, so what do you talk about in this girly chat?" she asked amused.

"Oh, just how perfectly perfect you are" Finn said with a charming smile.

"That's nice, sweetie. But you should know by now that them cheesy lines of yours don't work on me and neither does that smile" she said patting his cheek.

"It works on me" Brooke mumbled quietly, but loud enough for them to hear.

"You. Be quiet" Rachel said, looking at her.

"What I'm just saying, if it was me he was talking to I would have totally jumped his bones by now" she said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, well you'd jump anyone's bones" Rachel teased and Peyton high-fived her.

"I would not, I have a boyfriend who I love, thank you very much" Brooke replied, feigning shock.

"Speaking of Pucas, where is he?" Nathan asked.

"Don't me mean and he's in my room with Jake" Peyton said, "he came in before, mumbling something about bleach and I'm pretty sure it's was to do with what happened before, anyway him and Jake started talking about something boring like, sports so I came over here to have a more interesting conversation, but instead Haley and I had to listen to this one" she said pointing at Brooke, "talk about shopping and then Finn came in and started talking about Rachel and how great she is blah blah blah" Peyton said, waving her hand, making Rachel blush slightly.

"Well, you should go get them and we can go have a look round, maybe go down the beach?" Haley suggested.

"Okay, I'll go talk to them now and we'll meet you downstairs in like 20 minutes?" Peyton said and the rest nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get changed, see you guys in a bit" Brooke said skipping off through the joint doors and closing the behind her.

"Come on, let's go change" Finn said pulling at Rachel's hand.

"Give me a piggy-back ride?" Rachel asked giving him her best puppy dog face.

"Fine" he said turning around and crouching down so she could get on.

"We'll see you guys soon" Rachel said from his back as he carried her out the room giggling.

"They're really in love aren't they?" Haley asked, looking at Nathan.

"Yeah, he told me before that she was his world, kinda like you and I, I couldn't live without you Haley James, I love you" he said leaning over to kiss her affectionately.

"I couldn't live without you either and I love you too, Nathan Scott" she said after pulling away, "now come on, let's get changed" she said tapping his leg.

* * *

**Thank you all for the previous reviews. And I apologize if I got the time distance wrong when Haley's says it's 1 pm I just made up a time, because I couldn't work it out because I had to figure out the time in NC because I'm from England, and it was just so confusing, so I just guessed.**

**I know there wasn't much about Hawaii, but that will be next chapter. I will try my best to have more Brucas/Jeyton moments, but I'm not promising anything.**

**Okay, so hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review. Thank you! **

**P.S. Any suggestions or anything you want to see for Naley or anyone, please feel free to PM them to me and I'll do my best. Thanks again:)****  
**


	18. Chapter 18

"Don't you guys just love the beach" Brooke said absentmindedly, as they lay on their beach towels.

"Yeah" Haley sighed.

"Totally" Peyton replied, sighing.

"It's awesome; I can't believe we've already been here for three days" Rachel said.

"Well we didn't do much the second day, pretty much just slept" Haley said, turning to look at her on her left.

"And other things" Brooke said, smirking.

"Tigger" Haley said, feigning shock.

"What? You were totally thinking the same thing" Brooke said rising an eye brow at her friend who was on her right.

"Please, no talk about that around me" Rachel said.

"I bet you were doing the same thing" Brooke said, sitting up on her elbows to look at her.

Rachel sat up on her elbows as well and gave Brooke a pointed look, "In case you've forgotten, we don't have sex" she said reminding her.

"Not for long" she sang.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rachel asked intrigued.

"Please we both know that you guys have gotten to 3rd base" Brooke scoffed.

"How do you 'know' this?" Rachel asked using air quotes.

"Because, you guys have been together like three months, already had your 'I love youse', you've known each other since you were literally babies and he's been in love with you forever-"

"He has not" she defended.

"Oh he so has" Peyton said, sitting up like them, "and I've only known for like 4 years and I can still tell" Peyton said, referring to the fact she met Brooke and Nathan in College.

"Yeah, I haven't even known him a year and when I first saw you together, before you were in a relationship, you could easily tell he was in love with you" Haley said smiling softly at the young girl.

"Which I was it's just a matter of time before you have sex" Brooke sang.

"Okay, I'm gonna go before this conversation gets too far" Rachel said sanding up.

"Too see Finn?" Brooke asked with a smirk.

"No, Lucas" She teased winking, running off before Brooke could respond.

* * *

"So how are things with you and Rachel?" Lucas asked as they passed the ball around.

"Perfect" Finn answered as he caught the ball, "What about you and Brooke?"

"Perfect" he said chuckling slightly.

"So Jake, how are the wedding plans coming?" Nathan asked.

"Good, I don't really have to do anything, just stand back and agree to everything Peyton says" Jake replied, making them laugh.

"I have to say I am totally loving the beach" Lucas said as he looked over at his girlfriend.

"Me too, I've never really been a big beach lover, but I have definitely change my mind" Finn said, as he looked over at his toned girlfriend.

"Hey, that's my sister" Nathan said throwing the ball, for it to bounce of his chest.

"Yeah and she's my girlfriend, I'm aloud to look, would you rather me or some pervert?" Finn asked.

"Shut up" Nathan mumbled knowing he was right.

"But you are right about the beach" Nathan said, smirking as he watched Haley.

"I can't wait to get married" Jake blurted out, looking the direction of his fiancé.

Finn watched as his girlfriend walked over to him, her flowery two piece bikini covering her body perfectly. Nathan unfortunately noticed the way he was looking at her and glared at him.

"Dude, you might wanna wipe up the drool" Jake teased.

"Shut up" Finn laughed, tearing his eyes away from Rachel to playfully glare at Jake.

"Hi" Rachel smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hey" He smiled back, placing his hands on her hips and leaning down to kiss her only to hear a gag from Nathan.

"Do you wanna go for swim" she asked, wanting some spend time with him without her brother annoying them.

"Sure" he said taking her hand and walking towards the water. Before walking away from them Rachel turned back to them.

"Why don't you go over before they get to them" she said nodding at a group of guys who looked to be walking toward Haley, Brooke and Peyton.

Nathan, Lucas and Jake turned back to their girlfriend/fiancé to see a group of 3 guys talking to them.

"What the hell?" Jake asked rhetorically, rushing over to the girls Nathan and Lucas hot on his heels.

When they got over to them they saw Brooke standing up and they heard the end of her sentence, "Like I've said before none of us are single, and even if we were you would stand a chance" she finished.

"Is there a problem here?" Lucas asked the slightly smaller man, with dark hair in front of him.

"What's it to you?" the guy asked arrogantly, turning around to notice the bigger guy.

"Well considering you were most likely hitting on my girlfriend" Lucas said.

The guy scoffed, "Whatever, let's go guys" he said to his friends and walking off but not before turning to the girls, "we'll be seeing you girls around, and you're hot friend too" he winked nodding towards the sea at Rachel, "I mean she's young but everyone loves a hot virgin" he smirked.

Nathan was seeing red just as he was about to lunge forward a smaller body stepped in front of him, sending the guy to the floor with a punch, "don't you dare talk about her like that" Finn bit angrily.

Everyone stood there shocked.

They all watched in surprise as they watched the guy struggle to stand up with a bloody nose, "You're lucky-"

"No, you're lucky that's all I done, now I suggest you and your buddies leave before I seriously kick your ass" Finn said.

"Whatever, this isn't over" he said walking away with his friends.

Finn watched as he walked away and turned back to everyone to see them all staring at him with astonishment and then his eyes set on Rachel who didn't look too happy.

"What the hell was that?" she asked, obviously pissed off.

"That was me defending you, the guy was bad mouthing you" Finn defended himself.

"Well, I don't need you defending me, I'm not a damsel in distress, and I don't need you hitting everyone who says something you don't like, you could get yourself hurt, which by the looks of it you already have" she said picking up his already bruising hand.

"I thought it was kinda awesome" Nathan said raising his hand in a childlike manner.

"I didn't ask what you thought did I?" she asked to turn around to glare at him.

"Hey, either way the guy was gonna get his ass kicked, just be glad it was him and not me, because if it was me, the guy would be 10ft in the grave by now" Nathan said raising both his hands.

She just rolled her eyes and turned back to Finn, "We better get some ice on this before it starts to swell" she said gently brushing her thumb over his knuckles, watching him wince slightly, "but thank you, for defending me" she said genuinely.

"Anything for you" He winked, wrapping his other arm around her waist and bringing her into him and leaning in to kiss her.

"Oh no, I don't think so, I'm still pissed at you" she said pushing at his chest.

"I love you"

"Not gonna work, now let's go get you some ice" she said patting his cheek, walking off from a load of amused faces.

* * *

Later that evening everyone sat around the table in Brooke and Lucas' room.

"Okay, so who wants to play a game?" Brooke asked from her place at the table in between Haley and Rachel.

"What game?" Lucas asked from his place next to Finn and Nathan.

"Truth or dare" she said excitedly.

Nathan laughed, "Brooke, we're not in high school anymore"

"We are" Finn said.

"Good enough" Brooke said, "I'll go first, Jake, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Jake answered.

"What would you rather give up, music or sex with Peyton?" Brooke asked.

"Music" he answered quickly making everyone laugh, "Haley, truth or dare?"

"Uhh, truth" she said, laughing slightly when she heard Brooke let out an aggravated sigh that no one was choosing dare.

"What's your favourite thing about Nathan?"

"Wait, before she answers, I'm gonna go to bed" Rachel said, not wanting to hear her answer, "You coming?" she asked Finn.

"Yeah" he said standing up from the table and grabbing her hand, "night guys" he waved, walking out of the room with her.

"Okay, so now they're gone, answer the question" Jake said.

"I don't know actually" she said, looking like she was in deep thought.

"What about, how hot I am or how great I am in bed?" he said innocently.

"Well, it's definitely isn't his honesty" she joked, "but my favourite thing about him, probably are his eyes" she said, smiling softly at him, him winking back in return, "Okay, so Peyton, truth or dare?".

"Truth" Peyton said purposely to annoy Brooke.

"If you were a guy for 24 hours what would you do?" Haley asked the Blonde.

"I'd would have sex with a girl" Peyton answered, making them laugh, "Okay, my turn, uhh, Lucas-"

"Wait" Brooke shouted, standing up, "Before we carry on, we need alcohol to make everything more fun" she said walking over to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of tequila and getting some shot glasses.

"Where did you get that?" Haley asked.

"The guy from reception gave me for free before he found out I had a boyfriend" she said sitting back down at the table and pouring the shots, "okay, so everyone has to take a shot before we continue"

Everyone complied and drank the shot, "Okay, now that we've done that, Lucas, truth or dare?"

"Truth" he said, knowing the curly blonde can be quite ruthless when it came to this game and despite his girlfriend's protest.

"What's the most annoying thing or worst habit of Brooke's" she smirked.

"How much she talks about fashion" he admitted, knowing Brooke already knew that, "Okay Nathan…"

* * *

Nathan was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. Earlier they'd finished off their game of Truth or Dare and moved on to 'I never', so everyone was fairly drunk or at least tipsy. Turning the light off, he stumbled slightly out of the bathroom in just his boxers.

He made his was over to the bed and crawled under the thin linen sheet, opening his arm inviting Haley, she rolled closer to him, laying her head on his chest and him wrapping his arm around her.

"Today was a good" Haley smiled into his chest.

"Yeah it was, every day's a good day with you" he replied.

"Yeah" she whispered, her smile only widening.

"Rachel told me something earlier today and got me thinking"

"What did she tell you?" Haley asked, moving her head to look at him.

"She told me that she's tired of hiding away from it all, the fear of Dan doing something to hurt us again, or the fear she has of our mom coming home. That she's always waiting for the moment to come to her, like with singing, she said, she wants to just go for it and start singing properly again, like in front of people other than just me, she's ready to take the dive into the next step" he told her.

"That's amazing" Haley enthused, "but what did this get you thinking about?" she asked curiously.

"Well if she's ready to take the next step in her passion, then why shouldn't I take the next step in mine?"

"You mean basketball?" Haley asked confused.

"No, I mean with you, I want you to move in with me when we get home" he said nervously.

"What about Rachel?" Haley asked

"Well she can move out, but I don't know where to" he teased.

"Oh, you know what I meant" she said swatting him.

"She was fine with is, she was pretty excited actually to have another girl around other than Brooke or Peyton"

"Are you sure? Because I don't wanna intrude or anything" She said biting her lip.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life, you're part of my family now Haley, you're part of _our _family, I wouldn't want you to be anywhere else. So what do you say Haley James, will you move in with us?"

"I'd love to" she smiled, leaning up to capture his lips in an affectionate, passionate kiss.

After a few minutes they broke away, "I love you so much" he whispered into her hair.

"I love you too, Nathan Scott" she smiled.

A couple of minutes later, her breathing became deeper, in a sign that she'd fallen asleep. Nathan followed suit, falling into a deep, peaceful, happy slumber in a wait for the rest of the week ahead of them.

* * *

**I know it's only short, but I had serious writers block on this chapter and I'm not very happy with it but there it is. Please read and review, Thank you :)****  
**


	19. Chapter 19

Haley rolled over onto her back, enjoying the few minutes she had before she should get up. Keeping her eyes closed she listened to the shower, knowing that it was Nathan in there. She felt herself get hotter as she imagined the soap suds and water covering his strong, muscular body. She pictures his hands running over his arms, his well-defined chest, and through his thick, black hair.

Unfortunately she was knocked out of her daydream when she felt another body land on top of hers.

She groaned and opened her eyes to see a certain bubbly brunette straddling her stomach "Is that how you wake everyone up?"

"Only the people I don't like" she teased.

"Funny" Haley deadpanned, "Is there a reason you woke me up?"

"We're going down to the pool, and wanted to know if you wanted to come."

"Sure" Haley replied, rubbing her eyes.

"Nathan keep you up last night?" Brooke smirked.

"Yes, but not in the way you're thinking"

"How else would he have kept you up?" she asked confused.

"Because, he might have asked me to move in with him?" she said biting her lip.

"Ahh" Brooke shrieked, "This is so great, I'm so happy for you, tutor-girl" hugging her.

Haley laughed at her excitement, "Thanks, Tigger" Haley smiled hugging her back.

"What was with all the screaming?" Nathan asked, rushing out of the bathroom in just his towel, his worried expression, quickly turning into a smirk, "well this hasn't happened to me since college" he said, leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom.

"Shut up" Brooke and Haley replied, both of them rolling their eyes.

"Hurry up and get dressed everyone's meeting down stairs in 15 minute" she winked, jumping off Haley.

"Okay, we'll see you down there" Haley said throwing the cover off her, watching Brooke bounce back into her room, closing the door behind her.

"Where are we going?" Nathan asked, walking over to his suitcase.

"Down to the pool"

"Sounds good" Nathan nodded, picking out a pair of dark blue swimming trunks.

"I love you" Haley smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I love you too, I can't wait to get home" Nathan smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"Neither can I, it's a good job I only live next door" she laughed.

"Yeah it is, I'm so glad you came into my life" he smiled into her hair.

"So am I" she smiled.

"You're the girl next door" he joked.

"Wasn't she a porn star?" Haley asked, looking up at him and scrunching her face.

"You know what, forget I ever said that" Nathan said, realizing that he's just called his girlfriend a porn star, "but you're my porn star" he shrugged, trying to make a joke.

"Way to ruin the mood, _Don Juan_" Haley said, pulling away from him, patting his cheek and walking into the bathroom.

"It _was_ a compliment" Nathan shouted after her, only to hear her laugh in response.

_Smooth._

* * *

Nathan and Haley walked hand in hand into the lobby to see, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Jake waiting in the seating area.

"Hey, guys" Lucas waved.

"Hey, where's Rachel?" Nathan asked as he looked around.

"She and Finn went down before" Brooke answered.

"Oh, right, well then are you guys ready?" Nathan asked.

"Sure let's go" Brooke said standing up, as well as the others.

They all walked out to the outdoor pool, to hear the sounds of laughter.

"Stop, you're gonna drop me" Rachel laughed, the others rounded the corner to see Finn holding bridal style over the pool.

"Duh" he said.

"Don't be such an ass, you know I can't swim" she said playfully, unaware they had an audience.

"That's why I'm at the shallow end" he explained, "now I told you if you say it I'll put you down on the floor"

"Say what?" Brooke asked, sitting down on one of the lounge chairs.

"See, Rachel here thinks she's, oh so funny by saying that she thinks Jack is the better looking twin, and I told her that if she takes it back then I won't drop her in" Finn explained.

"You guys look exactly the same?" Haley said sitting down on the lounge chair next to Brooke.

"They don't, trust me" Rachel said looking over his shoulder, "put me down, please" she said, looking back at Finn and pouting at him.

"Not until you take it back and don't try that face with me, it's not gonna work this time" He said.

"Okay, I take it back" She said.

"Promise" he pouted

"I promise" she said, kissing the pout off his lips, "Now put me down, handsome" she winked and he placed her on the floor.

"Where's everyone else?" Nathan asked, looking round to notice that there was no one else there.

"There is a party or festival or something down at the beach so everyone's gone there" Rachel said, sitting down on one of the chair.

"Well why aren't we there?" Nathan asked.

"You know I don't do well with busy crowds like that" Rachel explained in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh yeah" Nathan said.

"I'd rather be here if I'm honest, I prefer the silence" Haley said.

"It's not gonna be very silent with her" Nathan said pointing at Brooke.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Brooke asked, looking at him over her sunglasses.

"Come on, don't play innocent, we both know you could literally talk a guy's ear off" Nathan told her.

"This, coming from the guy who can talk for a full two hours after a beer" Brooke defended.

"I don't" Nathan said.

"Oh yes you do, Haley, you have to agree with me on this one" Brooke said turning to her friend.

"Hey, don't get me involved in this" Haley said holding her hands up, "I'm going for a swim" she said standing up and walking to the pool but not before turning to Nathan, "now, you can stay and finish your argument or you could come in with me" she said suggestively.

"You win" Nathan said waving off Brooke before basically running at Haley, picking her up and jumping in with her, "so much better than arguing" he mumbled to himself, when they both resurfaced.

He reached out and pulled her in, immediately she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, shivering when he ran his hands over her thighs. Nathan bent his head down and captured her lips in a sizzling kiss.

Over by the lounge chairs their friends looked on in disgust.

"Why is it whenever Finn even looks at me, Nathan gets angry or disgusted or whatever, but he's aloud to practically maul Haley in front of me and then gets annoyed if I say anything" Rachel asked, turning to Brooke.

"Because he's protective over you" Brooke said.

"No, he's overprotective and honestly he's a hypocrite and he's really starting to piss me off" Rachel said, irritation clear in her tone.

"Who's starting to piss you off?" Finn said sitting down on the end of her chair.

"Him" she said pointing at Nathan.

"Why?" Finn asked laughter in his voice.

"Because he's an ass and a hypocrite" she said, flicking the page of her magazine.

"What's he done now?" he asked, jokingly

"I'll show you" she said sitting up and sliding towards him and kissing him softly on the lips.

Finn, by instinct, placed one of his hands on her thigh.

"Hands" Nathan warned in disgust, cringing slightly, after he broke away from Haley.

"That's why" she whispered to him so her brother couldn't hear.

"How did he do that?" Lucas asked.

"It's like he's got a sensor and it goes off every time someone touches her, it's really strange actually" Brooke answered quietly

"Don't be such a hypocrite, Nathan" she shouted over to him.

"How am I being a hypocrite?"

"Well, you freak out if Finn so much looks at me, yet it's okay for you to basically maul Haley in front of me?" she said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I wasn't mauling her" Nathan defended, rolling his eyes.

"Yes you were and you know it" she said, obvious she was starting to lose her temper, "no disrespect to you by the way, Haley"

"I know, I understand" Haley nodded, knowing the young girl was being genuine.

"What do you mean you understand?" Nathan asked.

"Well, let's face it she's right, you're being a little bit ridiculous" Haley said.

"Ha" Rachel shouted at her brother.

"But" Haley started, giving Rachel a pointed look before turning back to Nathan, "I can see where you're coming from as well"

"Ha" Nathan shouted, repeating her words.

"Don't be so childish" Haley said hitting him lightly on the arm.

"Yeah, don't be so childish" Rachel said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Says you" he replied rolling his eyes.

"_Says you"_ she mocked.

"Don't mock me" he warned, obviously annoyed.

"What are you gonna do about it?" she said, testing her brother.

Nathan pecked Haley on the lips and made his way to the side of the pool and jumping out. He made his way towards her.

She quickly stood up.

"Do you really know what I'm gonna do about it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I honestly don't care about that, what I wanna know is why you're such an overprotective ass" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Nathan knew by her face that she wasn't kidding around, he sighed running a hand over his face before placing both of them on her shoulders.

"You know why" he said.

"No, I don't know and if you say you're just looking out for me or you're just protecting me I swear to God I will kill you" she threatened.

Sighing again, Nathan pulled her into a hug, resting his chin on the top her head.

"Talk to me" she said, noticing his slightly sad mood. By this time everyone one had left them and gone to either the other side of the pool or in the pool.

"I can't stand to see you hurt again and before you start I know Finn isn't going to hurt you, but I can't help it, it's just an instinct to warns or stop anyone who comes near you and I know it's stupid, but you're my baby sister, you've never had a parent or anyone to look after you-"

"I've had you" her voice was muffled in his chest.

"But you've never had a parent, dad left when you were still a little kid and mom was never around even before she left and I know they have nothing to do with Finn, but I don't know" he shrugged.

"I know, but you need to understand that Finn is not going to do anything to hurt me, he loves me, and you need to understand that, just like I know that Haley will never hurt you because I know that she loves you, so please you need to understand that, and you have to promise me that you won't go all fatherly when we're around each other because obviously we're going to hug each other or hold hands and whatever" she said looking up at him.

"I'm not promising anything, but I will try my hardest just as long as you guys don't go suck each other faces off in front of me anymore" he said, teasing her slightly.

"When have we ever done that anyway?" she asked laughing lightly.

"Well-"

"You know what, I never asked that question" she said knowing he would have come up with some stupid answer.

"Whatever, so deal?" he asked breaking the hug and holding his hand out for her to shake.

"Yes, just as long as you don't try to maul Haley in front of me again" she said.

"Uhh, fine" he said, smiling when she shook his hand, "now I think it's time you go for a swim" he smirked grabbing her by the waist and running into the pool with her.

* * *

It was about 3 pm and everyone was still out by the pool, well everyone apart from Lucas and Brooke who had gone upstairs for a 'nap' as Lucas put it.

"Hey Rachel did you see that music shop down by the beach?" Peyton asked her.

"No" she answered, currently on Finn's back in the pool.

"Well it looks awesome, I was thinking we could check it out one day before we go" Peyton said, she loved the fact the young girl shared an interest in music with her.

"Yeah, I'd love to" Rachel smiled.

"What did you guys wanna do tonight?" Jake asked, walking back with drinks.

"We could go out, I mean we didn't go out last night and I'm sure Nate and Haley wanna go out and celebrate the fact they're moving in together" Peyton said, receiving a nod from the couple.

"Wait, why didn't I know this?" Rachel asked shocked.

"Uh, yes you did, I came to you yesterday to talk about it" Nathan said.

"But I didn't know you had asked her and that she's said yes" Rachel asked.

"Well I did and so did Haley" Nathan said look at his girlfriend who was lying beside him.

"Well, congratulations, I would come out and hug you but-"

"That would mean letting go of me and we all know she can't keep her hands off me" Finn winked, making them laugh and surprisingly Nathan as well.

"Shut up" she giggled and blushed.

"Are you blushing?" Peyton asked, knowing it was rare for the teenager to blush.

"No" she said, covering her eyes with her sunglasses and burying her face into his shoulder.

"You so are" Haley laughed, only to hear a muffled groan from the embarrassed teen.

"What can I say, I'm like that with the ladies" Finn said smoothly.

"What ladies?" Rachel laughed, lifting her head from his shoulder, no longer embarrassed but amused.

"Well, if I told you I'd have to kill you and I'd rather not because it just so happens I kinda love you" he replied nonchalantly, twisting his body around so their chest were now touching.

"You cheese ball" Nathan said, receiving a high five from Jake.

Haley shushed him, while Peyton glared at Jake, "Leave them be" Peyton warned the guys, who immediately mumbled sorry to the feisty blonde.

Rachel sent Haley and Peyton a grateful smile before turning back to a pouting Finn, "Do you think I'm a cheese ball?" he whispered.

"No, but even if you were I wouldn't care, wanna know why?" she asked and he nodded, "because it just so happens I kinda love you" she said repeating his words.

"I love you too" he whispered before kissing her chastely.

Off to the side of the pool Haley was reading her book, when out of the corner of her eye she noticed Nathan shifting slightly on the chair next to her, looking up from her book she turned to him, "What's wrong?" she asked, curiously.

"I'm just trying not to either gag or get 'overprotective'" he said nodding towards pool.

Haley looked over at the pool to see the back of Finn, who was obviously locked in some sort of passionate embrace with the other young teen, turning back to her boyfriend; she fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Then don't look" she said, shrugging.

"What how can I not look, they're practically in my face" Nathan said, his voice getting higher towards the end of the sentence.

"They are not practically in your face, they're at the far side of the pool and all you can really see is the back of him, so stop being an ass" Haley said, rolling her eyes.

"Just because his back is turned doesn't mean I don't know what's going on, our deal was that they don't suck face in front of me and for me not to 'maul' you, as she liked to put it, in front of her, she broke that deal" Nathan said.

"They are not sucking face; you can't even see her, so stop being so dramatic and stop looking at them if it bothers you so much"

"I'm sorry" he said sending her an apologetic look, "It's just I don't want her to get hurt and I don't want her to be pressured by some kid for sex if she's not ready because I know she's not ready, and I don't want some punk forcing her into something she doesn't want" he rambled.

"It doesn't look like she's being pressured" she teased, receiving a glare from Nathan, "Look how long have you known Finn for?"

"Since he was a baby, our parents were friends and I used to baby sit him and Jack" Nathan explained.

"Exactly, so you know he's a good kid, if you didn't think that you wouldn't have invited him to come with us, and I know I don't know what it's like for you because I'm the youngest in my family, but I know what it's sort of like for her, my older brothers were always crazy protective over me because I was the youngest and it used to annoy the hell out of me! But I was never in a relationship with a boy like Rachel and Finn's and I know they're still young, but they're in love, and it's the real deal, you wanna know how I know?" she asked.

"Why?" he asked quietly.

"Because she looks at Finn the same way I look at you" she said smiling softly, when she noticed him smiling.

"I guess you're right and Finn is a good kid and I know he would never hurt her, but I don't know what gets into me" Nathan said.

"I get that you want to protect her but you need to lighten up a bit when they're around each other, okay?"

"Okay, I'm not promising anything but I will try my hardest" he said.

"Good" she smiled and leaned over to kiss him softly.

"I love you" he said once they'd broken away.

"I love you too" she smiled, blushing slightly when she caught his eyes racking over her body.

"I have to say I love what you're wearing" he smirked.

She self-consciously looked down at herself; her body adorned a dark blue push-up halter bikini top and a matching pair of string bikini bottoms. It was sexy, yet she still managed to pull of that elegant look.

"Blue is defiantly your colour" he winked, swinging his legs over to the side of the sun lounger and pulling her by her knees so that she was sat directly opposite him, "matches your tattoo" he said.

"Well I have to say I love what you're wearing too" she said, a hint of a smirk in her smile as she placed a hand on his thigh.

She glanced over his torso once more to appreciate the fact her boyfriend had the body of a god! She looked over his chest and moved her gaze lower to his perfectly defined abs, she followed the small line of hair that disappeared under his shorts, that sat low on his hips, maybe a bit too low if she asked her, but she knew he had done it on purpose to tease her, finally she moved her gaze to his hips and had to hold back a moan as she appreciated the 'V' that lead towards the waist line of his shorts a vanished under his shorts.

As much as Nathan wanted to watch her practically drool over him, he couldn't stop himself from doing the same to her body, the top of her bikini sat perfectly over her breast that showed a decent amount of cleavage, much to his delight, his observation carried on over her toned, tan stomach and down to the small bikini bottoms and the way they showed off her short yet slim legs. His eyes moved back up her body and landed on her faces, trying his hardest not to smirk when he noticed her blush.

"You're perfect" he whispered, tucking a piece of stray hair, that had fallen from her messy bun, behind her ear, his hand lingered on her face, stroking the contours of her face, before leaning forward to press a soft kiss against her plump lips. Smirking inwardly when she immediately responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and moving to sit on the edge of the chair, wanting to get as close to him as possible.

Nathans other hand slowly crept its way to her knee, he teasingly moved it up her leg, over her thigh and onto her hip, pulling her so she was crouching off the chair, and pulling her so she was straddling him.

Their kisses were soft and gentle yet filled with passion and love. Forgetting where they were Haley slow started to move a hand over his chest and down across his abs, lightly scratching her way over them, inwardly smirking when she heard a growl emit from his mouth. Her hand absentmindedly made its further down, tickling the small line of hair leading down into his swimming trunks, before cupping him over the shorts. Hissing slightly when he bit down on her bottom lip in response before sucking on it. Her hand tugged playfully on the white strings of his swim shorts, making him smile slightly against her lips. Her hand occasionally dipping beneath the waistband to before, sliding her hand completely inside his shorts and wrapping her hand around him when…

"Whoa, keep it PG, tutor slut" said a familiar bubbly voice, lucky for them Nathans back was to them, so they probably wouldn't have seen where her hand was.

Groaning, Nathan pulled away from their kiss and laid his head on her should, his breathing a lot more ragged than hers, muttering nonsense into her shoulder, trying to calm himself down, which wasn't going so well considering she was still straddling him.

Haley looked over Nathans shoulder to find Brooke smirking at them. She climbed out of Nathans lap and sat back in her own chair when Brooke came over to talk to her.

"Hey tutor-girl and best friend" Brooke smiled sitting down next to Nathan, who was discreetly hiding the bulge in his shorts.

"Hey Tigger, how was your nap?" she teased.

"If you mean the sex it was great" she said nonchalantly.

"Eww" Nathan cringed before standing up and walking off leaving the girls to chat.

"Hey P. Sawyer get your scrawny butt over here and talk with us" Brooke shouted over her shoulder.

Peyton lazily dragged her body up from the comfortable chair and made her way over to the girls and taking a seat next to Brooke.

"Tell us curly, how are the wedding plans coming?" Brooke asked excitedly.

"Really good" Peyton beamed smiling broadly; "even though Jake isn't doing anything" she said rolling her eyes.

"I wouldn't worry about it, he probably wouldn't be any use anyway" Brooke said waving her hand.

"I guess you're right" Peyton agreed.

"Have you chosen a date yet?" Haley asked.

"We were thinking maybe next May, we don't want it this year because if we were to have it this year then we'll have to have it in like December and we didn't want a winter wedding" Peyton explained to them happily.

"That sounds great, I don't think I'd like to have a winter wedding either, I can't stand the cold" Brooke said, shivering slightly at the thought of the cold.

"May sounds great Peyton and anything you need I'm here to help" Haley said genuinely.

"Thanks Haley that means a lot" Peyton said, smiling at her.

"How long have they been like that?" Brooke said, nodding towards the pool at the two teens who were still kissing passionately.

"15 maybe 20 minutes" Haley said casually, obviously not wanting to give the couple too much attention.

"Damn" Brooke muttered, "Hey Rachel, why don't you take your lips from lover boy's face and come and join us for a girly chat?" Brooke shouted, a slight teasing tone in her voice, breaking up the young couple.

"How about no?" Rachel teased back.

"Get your ass over here" Brooke said, waving her over.

Giving Finn one last kiss she made her way up the pool steps and over to the lounge chairs, grabbing her towel and drying herself off before going to sit next to Haley.

"Hey" she smiled at the three older girls, "what?" she asked when she noticed they were all smirking at her.

"How were you able to go that long with a breather?" Brooke asked, resting her elbows on her knees.

"Practice" Finn said walking past them and winking at Rachel who blushed.

"Damn girly you've got it bad, I don't think I've ever seen you blush so much" Peyton said.

"Shut up" she muttered.

"P. Sawyers got a point kiddo" Brooke said.

"Whatever" Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"So what restaurant do you guys wanna go to tonight?" Haley asked changing the subject, and receiving a thankful look from the teenage girl.

"Oh, I saw a nice little place down by the beach, we could go there" Brooke suggested.

"Is that the place and they have the live band?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah" Brooke nodded.

"Okay then it looks like we're going there" Haley said.

* * *

"Oh god" Haley moaned, arching into Nathans palm which was currently kneading her naked breast, while his mouth, sucked and teased.

They'd arrived back at the hotel about half an hour from the restaurant. As soon as they'd both entered the privacy of their own they'd both practically ripped each other's clothes off.

Now here they were, about to finish what they hadn't even started at the pool earlier on, Nathan was made his way back up Haley's body, laying kisses everywhere he could reach before stopping at her lips, and smirking at her.

"Hi" she whispered shyly.

"Hello" he drawled out, leaning down to kiss her gently.

"That was amazing" she blushed, after pulling away.

"You're amazing" he said.

"How about I return the favour?" she asked coyly, flipping them over so she was straddling him.

"Do you worst, Haley James" he smirked, "Or your best" he winked.

Haley giggled quietly. She slowly kissed her way down his body, stopping to tease each of his nipples, inwardly smirking when she heard him moan slightly, she made her way down to his abs and sucked at the flesh before stopping at his Navel and nipped gently, before pecking her way down the trail of hair that lead to her destination.

Haley hovered over him; he could feel her breath on him and looked down to see her looking back up at him, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Haley" he begged, "Please"

Hearing his plea, she placed her mouth at the tip of his cock and moving a hand to grip the base of it. Hearing his rugged breathing she started to take more of him in her mouth.

Nathan couldn't help the moan that tore from his throat when he felt the tip of him hit the back of her throat, before she experimentally ran her teeth over his shaft. He leaned his head back against the pillow and squeezed his eyes shut, gripping the sheets as she pulled her mouth up to the tip, using her tongue to run lazy circles around the head, tasting him, before slipping him into her mouth as much as she could.

"Oh god, don't stop" he moaned.

"I wasn't planning to" she said, removing her mouth from him and staring back up at him, before gliding her tongue over him, her tongue swirling at the tip.

"Fuck" He groaned as he squirmed against the bed, she kept one hand at his base while the other, which had previously been massaging his thigh, wandered over his strong, muscular body. Her head bobbing up and down, trying to take more of him each down she went down.

"Haley" he growled. Sensing he was close she sucked harder, taking nearly all of him in before bringing her hand that was wrapped around him to massage his balls. She felt his hands move down to grip her hair as she found a reiterating rhythm of taking his cock fully in her mouth, using her teeth, gently each time she moved back up his shaft to bring him closer.

He couldn't help but be enthralled with the image of his cock vanishing into her mouth. It had to be one of the hottest things he'd ever seen, not that it was the first time. Nathan felt the familiar tingle in the base of his spine.

She hollowed her cheeks and sucked him harder. Seconds later he came with a loud moan, hot spurts of cum streaming down her throat as he came inside her mouth and she swallowed him completely.

She continued to watch him as he panted heavily, loving the way her name fell repeatedly from his lips. She moved her mouth back up his cock, running her tongue lightly over his shaft. She smiled seductively up at him as he reached down and pulled her up roughly and crashed his lips into hers, moaning quietly when he tasted himself on her tongue.

Haley gasped when she felt him ready again so quickly, silently thanking who ever lived 'upstairs' for his fast rebound rate.

Nathan flipped them over, moaning when she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. He wasted no time with teasing and pushed himself straight into her, one hand griping her thigh and the other holding her hip.

Haley moaned as she felt him thrust inside of her and she gripped his hair, directing his mouth to hers and plunging her tongue into his mouth, almost in sync with their bodies.

Nathan knew neither of them would last long. He quickly thrust in and out of her, their slick, sweating bodies melding together. She whimpers and cries for more were just enough to make him lose it.

"Nathan" she moaned breathlessly, her back arching as her orgasm hit.

Feeling Haley lose it made him follow, very shortly. He came with a loud moan, resting his body on top of hers while he caught his breath. He ruefully pulled out of her, and rolled over onto his back, almost immediately feeling her cuddle up to him, resting her head on his chest, feeling her place a kiss onto his chest.

"That was…"

"Mind blowing" she finished for him.

"Yeah" he sighed, lazily wrapping an arm around her, a comfortable silence washing over them.

"I am so loving Hawaii" he smirked, breaking the silence.

"Well I am hoping that you love Tree Hill more" Haley said.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Because we aren't going to be here forever, but back home, our home, you are so going to love that more" she said, winking up at him.

"I am so lucky to have you" he exclaimed, kissing her forehead.

"I know" she smirked.

"Cocky much?" he chuckled.

"Well what do you expect with me spending so much time with you?" she joked.

"Funny" he deadpanned.

"I know" she said flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Haley smiled, leaning up to kiss him slowly, "again?" she questioned in a teasing manner when she felt him grown against her leg slightly.

"Definitely" he said rolling them over making her giggle, and for the rest of the night all that could be heard was the sound of laughter and love making.

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews last chapter! Hopefully this on is a bit better because I spent more time on it, and I am sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy, please Read and Review, Thanks!**

**I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have made.**

**And again feel free to tell me any idea's you have for the next chapter or what you would like to see. I will update soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

"I can't believe we've only got two days left" Haley said, walking out of the bathroom, towel drying her hair.

"I know. I feel like we've only just got here" Nathan said, sitting up on the bed, "I'm kind of excited to go home though"

"Me too" she smiled, walking over to the bed and kissing him softly before hearing a knock at the door, Haley walked over to the door and opening to find Peyton and Rachel on the other side.

"We aren't interrupting anything are we?" Peyton asked.

"Who cares" Rachel said walking into the room.

"What do you want?" Nathan asked.

"Nice to see you too" Rachel said sarcastically, "anyway Haley we were about to go take a look at that music shop and we wanted to see if you wanted to come?" she asked, turning to the brunette.

"Sure, let me just dry my hair" Haley said walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

"Where's Finn? He's usually attached to your hip" Nathan teased her.

"He's with Jake, it was him who mentioned we go the music shop because he needs 'guy' time because apparently I'm 'emasculating' him" she said, sitting down on the bed next to her brother.

"Why are you emasculating him?" Nathan laughed.

"Because I was teasing him because I walking in on him singing to Fergie and he was straightening his hair" she said seriously.

"That's hilarious" Nathan said, still laughing, "What Fergie song was is?"

"Big girls don't cry" she said.

"Oh my god, that's even better" he chuckled.

"Whatever, just don't tease him about it please, he's already had enough of that from Jake and Lucas" Rachel explained.

"Fine, but I'm not promising anything and is Lucas with Finn and Jake now?"

"Yeah, they're over at our room" Peyton said, lying down on the foot of the bed.

"I'll go over there now then, is Brooke going with you guys?" he said standing up.

"Are you kidding, we mentioned the word shop and started dragging us out the door, but fortunately for us she was only wearing a towel" Peyton said laughing.

"Did I hear someone say shopping" Brooke asked walking through the joint doors.

"Yeah, we're going in a minute, Haley's just drying her hair" Rachel explained, "and you know we're just going to the music shop, right?"

"Yeah, but we can also go to other shops as well, I saw a cute little boutique in the town" Brooke squealed excitedly, making the Peyton and Rachel groan.

"Brooke you know we don't like shopping unless it's for like music or art stuff" Peyton said.

"Well tough, I'm going to your crummy music shop so you owe me" she stated.

"Fine" they both said, knowing better than to argue with the brunette.

"Well, I'm going to hang with the guys, leave you girls to whatever boring stuff you do" Nathan said, walking out.

Just as he walked out of the room, Haley walked out of the bathroom, "okay, I'm ready" she smiled, grabbing her bag.

* * *

"This place is so cool" Haley stated, as they walked into the music store.

"I know" Rachel said as she looked around the Hawaiian styled store.

"Are you kidding? You can practically see the dust floating around" Brooke said, scrunching her face up with disgust.

"That's the best thing about it, you can almost feel the real nostalgia of the record's being made" Peyton said walking further into the store and over to the record stand with Haley and Brooke closely following, but Rachel had other plans, over in the corner she noticed an selection of music instruments from a keyboard to a ukulele and a few set out for people to try.

Walking over she spotted a guitar, she fingered the sunburst vintage solid top acoustic guitar, before picking the instrument up and sitting down on the stool next to where it was placed and placing it in her lap, positioning her fingers on it and started to quietly strum the guitar, completely blocking out her surroundings and anyone else.

The others had being looking through cd racks when Haley heard a soft, quiet sound coming from behind her, turning around she noticed the young teen concentrating hard at getting it right, "Hey look at that" she whispered to the other.

Turning round the other two girls were shocked at the sight, "Oh my god, she never plays in front of anyone apart from, Nathan" Brooke said.

"I know, I've never heard her play before, she's amazing" Peyton gushed.

Haley walked over to the young brunette and stopping in front of her, "maybe you should trying alternating between that chord and a G-sharp major" she said knocking the girl out of her own world.

Rachel looked up at Haley, "You play?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah" Haley nodded.

"How come I didn't know?"

"Because I never told anyone" she said sitting down on the stool next to her, "I started playing when I was about 5 or 6, my mom got me lessons and I fell in love with it, but I haven't played in a while, I left my guitar at home, I didn't see a point in bringing it" she shrugged.

"Maybe you could teach me a few things, I never had a teacher for guitar, I kinda just taught myself as I went along"

"I think it would be you teaching me" she smiled, "you're really good"

"Thanks" she said shyly, "so you said mix it up and change to G-sharp major?"

Haley nodded and the teen started playing the same tune but changing it to G-sharp major.

"That sounds good" Haley said.

"Yeah it does actually, maybe you could play for me sometime, I'd love to hear you, I mean I've played for you it's only fair" she asked, smirking slightly.

"I'll think about it" she said nudging her, "so is this one of your own?"

Well, it is now, I guess I just picked it up and started playing it I really like this melody, now it's just finding the words to go with is" she said laughing slightly.

"Well I'm sure that won't be too hard"

"No it won't, lately I've had a lot of lyrics just pop into my head" she admitted.

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Oh, yeah it's great, for the past 3 or 4 months, since Finn and I started dating and well since you moved her" she confessed shyly.

"I understand with Finn, but why me?" Haley asked curiously.

"Well, ever since you moved here and started dating Nathan things have been better, he's been happier which has made me happier and even with Dan back, things are still great and we have you to thank for that, _I _have you to thank for that" she smiled.

"Well, you're welcome" Haley replied, humbly, "it really is a great melody" she praised, changing the subject.

"Thanks, but it sounds better with the alternate chords, so thank you again" she laughed.

"No problem" she nodded, "why haven't you played before, like in public?"

"I always felt I wasn't good enough" she said timidly.

"But why would you think that?"

"Deb, my mom" she whispered, tensing up at her spoken words "she always told me that I needed lessons from a professional, it would make me better and when she wasn't telling me that she just ignored me, so it always made me feel like I wasn't good enough" she said, the pain evident in her eyes.

"But all of that's changed now?" Haley asked knowingly, "the insecurity's"

"Most of it, obviously I'm still insecure about my music, but she's not around to put me down anymore, I've wasted the past 4 years wallowing in self-pity but I don't want that anymore and I know that might sound selfish that I'm kinda happy that my own mother left me, because I know there are kids who'd love a mom-"

"But they don't want a mom like Deb, do they? I don't think you sound selfish" Haley said.

"Thanks" she smiled, "now, enough of this mushy, sad stuff and let's shop" Rachel said, putting the guitar back and standing up, Haley quickly standing up and following her, to another part of the store.

* * *

"So Finn, Rachel tells me she's been emasculating you" Nathan said, trying his best to keep a straight face.

Groaning, Finn turned to Nathan and glared, "I can't believe she told you"

"Dude, she tells me everything"

"Not everything" he mumbled, with a small smirk.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"What?" Finn replied innocently.

"You said something"

"No I didn't"

"Whatever" Nathan said, look at him strangely.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Lucas asked, they were currently sat in Jakes room.

"Well, we could go for some lunch" Jake suggested.

"Sure" they said standing up.

* * *

The guys had decided on a small restaurant on the beach front, they were lead to a large round table. Nathan had rang Haley, asking if she and the girls wanted to meet them there, Haley and the others quickly agreed.

"Hello, my name is Lana and I will be your waitress for this afternoon, can I get you anything to drink?" she asked cheerily, the girl was young and attractive, she look about 16 or 17, she was obviously from Hawaii descent.

"No thank you, we're just waiting for more people to come" Jake explained.

"No problem sir, I'll be back over in a while" she smiled, her gaze lasting longer on the younger boy who was oblivious.

"Looks like someone has an admirer" Lucas teased, nudging him.

"Huh, what?" he said looking up from the menu, completely confused.

"The waitress" Jake said laughing slightly at the teenagers daze.

Finn just shrugged uninterested, his gaze moving back to the menu.

"What's up with you?" Nathan asked amusement evident in his voice.

"Unless you've forgotten, I have a girlfriend, who just so happens to be your sister" he replied, resting his elbows on the table in front of him, "and if she ever caught me looking at another girl I'm pretty sure she'd kill me or at least do some serious damage".

"Yeah, she's pretty scary when she wants to be" Nathan said, shuddering with fear slightly, "but I know what you mean, Haley's the same"

"I have to agree with you there Nate, I grew up with Haley and most of that time was spent in fear that I'd do something wrong and my body would be dead and buried" Lucas said, making them chuckle.

"Have you and Haley never been, you know…" Jake questioned.

"Oh no" Lucas said, understanding his question, "we've always been best friends, nothing more. She's like my sister; it would've been too weird"

Before anyone could speak they heard familiar voices, and looking over they saw the girls walking towards the table, they all greeted and sat down. In order it was, Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Finn and then Rachel, so she was the other side of Nathan.

After receiving the drinks they ordered, they ordered their food.

"Will that be everything?" Lana asked.

"Yes, thank you" Brooke said, being the last to order.

"Okay, I'll be back shortly with your food" she said smiling, a bit too enthusiastically towards Finn.

"Whore" Rachel muttered as she walked away; making those of them, who heard her, laugh.

"You okay, kiddo?" Nathan asked, ruffling her hair.

"I'll be fine, when that whore stops trying to flirt with _my _boyfriend" she said, slapping his hand away, and smoothing her hair down.

"She wasn't trying to flirt with me" Finn defended, receiving a glare from her.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I mean, uhh, ahem" he said, smiling at her only to receive an eye roll from her.

"So Hales, you excited to be moving in with Nathan?" Peyton asked, sensing the tension between the teens.

"So excited, but I'm kinda gonna miss living with Luke" she said.

"And I'm gonna miss living with you too Hales, but I'm happy you're happy" he said sincerely.

"I am happy" she said, turning to look at Nathan.

"Oh you will never guess what happened today" Brooke said unexpectedly, making some of them jump.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"When we were in the music store-" she started.

"No, nope, nothing happened" Rachel said cutting her off.

"Yes it did" Brooke said, knowing the teen wouldn't want her to say anything, "we were in the music shop and little miss grouch over here picked up a guitar and started playing it, in front of people" she rushed out receiving a deadly glare from the teen.

"No way" Nathan gasped dramatically.

"Yes way" Brooke replied, ignoring the glares from the younger girl.

"That's great! Does this mean you're going to start playing in public?" Nathan asked excitedly.

"No it doesn't" she replied.

"Why not?" he asked

"You know why" she said, sending him a knowing look.

"But you said that you didn't want to hold back anymore" he said confused.

"I know, but that doesn't mean it's all going to happen at once, it's gonna take time" she sighed, feeling Finn place a hand on her thigh giving it a gently and reassuring squeeze, "and it's definitely not happing with the devil himself back" she said, lacing her fingers with Finns.

"Why not? Show him what he's missed out on and for all we know he could've gone back home to his _fiancé_"

"I doubt he's left and gone home to his whore, and even if he has we know he'll be back" she said knowingly.

"Is he really that bad?" Lucas asked.

"No he's worse" Nathan said.

"I don't really remember much about him, he left when I was like 5 but even before then he was always working" Rachel explained with a sad smile.

"But before he left and when he wasn't working, he was with me 'helping' me with basketball" Nathan said using air quotes.

"What do you mean 'helping'?" Haley asked.

"Well it wasn't so much helping; it was more pressuring me and being a complete slave-driving conceited dick" Nathan said a slight hint of humour in his voice, therefore making a few of them chuckle lightly.

"Have you ever met him Brooke?" Lucas asked, intrigued.

"Once or twice, Nathan and I have always been friends or in the same circle, but only became best friends when we started high school, so I've met him on a few occasions whenever a group of us were hanging out or at basketball games in middle school or elementary school" she told.

"I take it he didn't like you then?" Jake asked, noticing the tone her voice.

"God no, he didn't like Nathan having friends who were girls because he was afraid that he'd start dating which would hold him back on basketball" Brooke said laughing faintly.

"Seriously" Haley asked warily.

"Yeah" Nathan said, but noticed the worried look in her eyes, "Don't worry about it, it's not as if he's really in our life anymore" he reassured her.

"Yeah" she smiled.

"So can you believe tomorrow's our last day here?" Peyton said sadly.

"I know" Brooke pouted.

"I for one can't wait" Rachel spoke.

"Really" Brooke asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I kinda miss my bed" she said dramatically making them laugh.

"So you're not gonna miss sharing a bed with me?" Finn said, feigning hurt.

"God no, you're such a bed hog" she smirked.

"I am not" he gasped.

"You so are" she said winking at him, "but I'm also excited that Haley's moving in" she said.

"You are?" Haley asked.

"Well, yeah, I think it'll be nice to have another girl in the house, sure it might take some getting used to with someone else there all the time but I'm looking forward to it" she admitted shyly.

"Me too, but we can totally overrule Nathan, two against one" she winked, holding her hand up for a high five which Rachel accepted.

"Thanks guys" Nathan deadpanned.

"You're welcome" Haley teased, before Nathan could reply, Lana, the waitress arrived with their food.

* * *

"What time are we leaving for the airport?" Haley asked as she packed her suitcase.

"We need to be out of the hotel by 1 because the flight back home is at 5" Nathan said absentmindedly, from the bed.

"Right, what time is now?"

"It's 11" Nathan said, looking at his watch and then going back to his phone.

Haley rolled her eyes at the way he typed away on his phone. Standing up from the floor she sauntered her way over to the bed before hoping on and straddling his waist.

"Hi" she said cheerily.

"Hey" he smiled, placing his phone down on the bedside table.

"So, what do you wanna do?" she asked, placing her hands on his bare chest.

"Well, I can think of plenty things to do" he smirked, running his hands under her skirt.

"No" she admonished strictly.

"No?" he asked confused, "What do you mean, no?"

"I meant like go for lunch or something" she said, removing his hands from her ass.

"Well we eat after, we'll end up working up an appetite so it's the perfect plan" he said, his smirk only growing.

"No, we don't have time for _that_" she blushed, moving off him.

Nathan chuckled lightly at the fact he could get her to blush so easily.

"Haley, Haley, Haley" he shook his head, "we always have time for that" he smirked, sitting up.

"Is sex really all you think about?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Well there's basketball" he said, looking as if he was in deep thought.

"Oh, shut up" she said, throwing a pillow at him.

"But we can go for something to eat if you want" he said, placing the pillow on the bed.

"Sure, and I don't think I'll eat on the way home, I can't stand aeroplane food" she said.

"I don't think anyone does, I mean seriously who makes that stuff?" he said, his face scrunching up with disgust.

"Satan?" she suggested, shrugging her shoulders, making him laugh.

"Totally" he agreed.

"I'll go ask Rachel and Finn now, everyone else went out before when you were asleep" she told.

"Right, I take it will just be us four then?" he asked, taking a seat on the foot of the bed and putting his shoes on.

"Hopefully, I'll be back in a minute" she said, planting a quick kiss on his cheek and walked out of the door and down the hall, arriving at the young teens room, she noticed the door was on the latch, but knocked anyway.

"It's open" she heard a muffled voice shout.

"Hey" Haley said, walking into the room to see Rachel sat on the floor sorting through, what looked like Finn's suitcase.

"Hi" Rachel said looking up from the suitcase, "what's up?"

"Nathan and I wanted to know if you guys want to come to lunch with us?" she said sitting down on the end of the bed.

"Sure, I'm pretty much done with Finn's suitcase" she said, closing it over before standing up.

"Where is Finn anyway?"

"He's just in the bathroom getting dressed" she answered, sitting next to the older girl.

"How are things going with you guys?" Haley asked, leaning back on her hands.

"Perfect" she smiled, sighing lightly.

"I'm sensing a but…"

"It's nothing to do between us, well it is technically, but the thing is he's afraid to touch me when we're around Nathan, even if it's just holding hands, like I feel like he's trying to avoid me when we're around him because he thinks Nathan will kick his ass" she admitted.

"Nathan really is trying to be less uptight and strict around you guys though" Haley said.

"I know and I know he has a right to be protective but he's just to protective and I really don't get why he thinks I need protecting around Finn, I've spoken to him about it and he said he just doesn't want me to get hurt but like I've said a hundred times Finn isn't going to hurt me" she said frustration obvious in her voice.

"Look I know how you feel, well sort of, my brother have always been so protective of me because I was the youngest, my sister are as well, but they really are only doing it for the best and I know how frustrating it can be that is why I'm dreading Nathan meeting them, I know my they'll love him but I know at first they'll like interrogate and question him, you just need to give him time and I know how hard it's been but seriously he just needs time"

Before another word could be spoken between the two girls, the bathroom door opened and a fully dressed Finn walked out, Haley noticed the way the younger girls face quickly went from a frustration emotion to almost immediately happy gaze.

"Hey Haley" Finn said politely.

"Hey" she smiled, "So are you both ready?"

"For what" he asked confused.

"Oh, we're going to get something to eat before we have to leave for the airport" Rachel answered, while slipping her shoes on.

"Cool, let's go" he said, the girls following him out of the door.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman, this is the last call for flight 707 to Raleigh, North Carolina" the flight attendant announced over the speakers.

"Okay, you guys got everything?" Nathan asked picking up his carry-on bag.

"Yep, let's go" Brooke said, walking to the boarding area hand in hand with Lucas and the others following closely behind.

"I'm gonna miss Hawaii" Haley said, wrapping her arm around Nathans waist, him doing the same.

"Me too, but just think when we get home we can finally start the next step in our lives" he smiled, passing their boarding tickets to the cheery flight attendant, thanking her before making their way down the tunnel.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, thank you all for the preview reviews! Hope you enjoy, please Read and Review! :)****  
**


	21. Chapter 21

"I'm so happy to be home" Nathan sighed as he sat down on the couch and resting his head on the back. He, Haley and Rachel had arrived back at the house about half an hour ago.

"Me too" Haley smiled, taking a seat next to him.

"Do you wanna order some food, I'm kinda hungry and we've got no food in the kitchen" Nathan asked, lolling his head to the side to look at her.

"Actually I was gonna go grocery shopping and get a few things and I could make a late lunch/early dinner, what do you say?" Haley asked.

"Sure sounds nice. When do you wanna start moving your things in?" he asked fiddling with a strand of her hair.

"Whenever, we don't have to do it straight away, but you start work next week don't you?" she asked leaning into him.

"Yep, I have to go in next Monday but school doesn't actually start until the Tuesday" he said and she nodded.

"How about tomorrow or Thursday?"

"Sure, you don't have much stuff do you?" he asked slightly cautious.

"No, I only need to get the rest of my clothes" she said referring to the fact her suitcase was still in his house, "and a few of my things, just necessities"

"Okay"

"Do you wanna come the store with me?" she asked.

Feigning a yawn, "I would but I'm just so tired" he lied, stretching his arms above his head for emphasis.

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes at his lame attempt, "I'll just get Rachel to come with me, is there anything you want?" she asked, standing.

"Nothing I can think of" he said looking up at her, "Oh we need beer"

"Of course" she laughed, walking out of the living room and up the stairs, walking down the hall and coming to a stop in front of the young teen's bedroom and knocking.

"Come in" she heard, opening the door she saw the girl sat Indian-style in the middle of her bed, her laptop sat in front of her.

"Hey, I'm gonna head the grocery store, do you wanna come with me and keep me company?" she asked sitting down opposite her.

"Why don't you take, Nathan?" she asked, tearing her eyes away from the screen in front of her.

"He's too tired" she said using air quotes.

"Of course he is, I swear for someone who's always at the gym, he's the laziest person I know" she said, both girls laughing at the comment, "but sure, I'll come just let me change I still smell like aeroplane"

"Sure, I'll see you downstairs" Haley said, leaving the girl to change.

A few minutes later they were both ready and on their way to the store.

Arriving at the store, they both entered is and grabbed a shopping cart.

"So, when are you moving your things in?" Rachel asked as she pushed the cart through the aisle.

"Tomorrow or Thursday, we want everything moved in before he starts work" she told her.

"Yeah, I'm kinda nervous about him working there" Rachel confessed.

"Why?" she asked, placing certain supplies in the cart.

"Because, most of my friends are on the team and I know Amy wants me to audition for cheerleading because she's already got a place and she wants to share the experience or something like that" she shrugged.

"How is she already a cheerleader?" Haley asked confused.

"Her cousin is the captain, and the fact she dances and does gymnastics so the end of last school year she was promised a place and Katy, the captain of the squad, said I could join if I wanted so Amy has been trying to convince me" she clarified.

"Oh right, but I thought you couldn't dance"

"Oh I can't, I've got like two left feet" the teen laughed, "but I could learn and she said I'm fit enough to do it because I run and I keep healthy"

"Well go for it then, I'm pretty sure Finn will appreciate you in a cheerleading outfit" she teased, bumping hips with her.

"Yeah, he's been practically begging me saying we'd be able to spend more time together because the basketball team and cheerleaders practice at the same time in the gym"

"Then go for it, have fun doing it" she said.

"I want to, but there's a few things putting me off"

"Like what?"

"Well Dylan's on the team, some of the girls who I don't exactly get along with are cheerleaders and they're good, like really good and then there's Nate" she admitted.

"Okay I get the Dylan part, but I though Nathan's never met Dylan and as well with the girls you don't get along with but who cares if they're better than you? I'm sure you're better at everything else and they're whores but I don't get about Nathan?" she said making the young girl laugh.

"He hasn't and that's why I'm mostly nervous, because he'll most likely be on the team and he doesn't even know what Nathan looks like and I know Nathan won't approve of me being a cheerleader" she said hanging her head down low.

"Who gives a damn? And if he doesn't I'll talk to him about it you deserve to do what you want" Haley said receiving a thankful look.

"Yeah you're right, thank you" she smiled.

"No problem, now what should I make?"

"It's up to you, I'm not really a fussy eater just as long as there's no onions" she said gagging.

"Okay, no onions" Haley laughed, "Do you like pasta?"

"Yeah"

"Well then I guess I'll make pasta" she smiled.

"I'd help you cook but I'm terrible" Rachel said laughing slightly.

"Oh so there is something you can't do" Haley joked.

"Trust me there are a lot" she winked.

"Whatever" she said rolling her eyes, "Oh, I forgot to get bread, just wait here and I'll be back in a minute" Haley said walking off back to the bread aisle, once she'd walked around the corner a voice spoke to the young teen.

"Hi" said an unnerving familiar voice from behind her.

She turned around to see her father standing behind her with a basket of groceries.

She didn't speak she just stared at him not knowing what to do, the silence between lasted for a short moment before he broke it.

"How are you?" he asked, taking a step closer, just for her to take a step back.

She didn't know what to do, she hadn't seen him for a few weeks and she felt uncomfortable being around him being alone.

"So I guess you're not talking to me" he said, laughing lightly.

She shook her head and blinked, "what do you want?" she asked bluntly.

"I wanted to talk to you; I haven't seen you or your brother around lately"

"We went on vacation" she blurted out.

"Oh" he nodded, "how's Nate?"

"It's Nathan." she said harshly.

"Right so how is he?"

"What's it to you?" she spat.

"Just wondering" he said, just for the silence to overtake them, "I've seen you around town with that boy-"

"So you're following me?"

"No, no, just when I've been driving around town or from a far in the mall" he explained, "who's the girl you're here with?"

Before Rachel could reply a voice spoke up from behind Dan, "Okay, I got the bread" she said walking straight past Dan and not noticing him, placing the bread in the cart before looking up and noticing him, "can we help you?" she asked rudely.

"I'm Dan Scott, Rachel's fath-"

"I know that, I asked can we help you" she asked, placing her hand on her hip.

"We should go" Rachel whispered, dragging Haley away around the corner without a goodbye.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked, noticing the teenager shaking.

"Yes" she lied, "no, oh god, I was so scared" she said, tears falling down her face as Haley pulled her into a hug, ignoring the strange stares.

"I shouldn't have left you alone" Haley said into the girl's hair.

"It's not your fault" Rachel said.

"Come on let's go" she said pulling Rachel away from the stares.

"What about the food?"

"We can order in a go shopping tomorrow" she said wrapping her arm around her shoulder and leading her to the car as she shook and cried.

* * *

Haley and Rachel arrived back at the house about 10 minutes later. Walking into the house, the younger girl leaned against the front door as it shut behind her.

"Do you want me to give you and Nathan a minute alone?" Haley asked.

"Actually, do you think you could talk to him, I just need a minute" she said, smiling weakly.

"Sure, why don't you head upstairs, I'd suggest take a nap but we all know he'll be up as soon I utter the words Dan" she said, making the teen laugh lightly.

"Yeah" she said walking past her towards the stairs, "Thank you, Haley" she said before making her way up them.

Haley sighed before making her way into the kitchen, where she knew her boyfriend was. Entering the room, she noticed him standing in front of the open fridge.

"Hey" she said, placing her bag on the counter.

"Hi" he said, pulling a bottle of water out of the mostly empty fridge and turning to face her, "I thought you guys went grocery shopping" he said gesturing to her empty hands.

"We did" she said walking over to stand directly in front of him.

"What happened?" Nathan asked, worry in his voice.

"Well we were in one of the aisle just chatting away, when I realised we'd gone past the bread aisle and I'd forgotten to pick up any bread, so I ran back to get some and when I came back Rachel was still there but she wasn't alone, when I came back Dan was there" she said calmly.

"He what?" Nathan practically yelled.

"I don't know what he was saying to her but when I came back she was completely pale and shaking" she explained.

"Where is she now?"

"She's in her room"

"Okay, I'm gonna go talk to her" Nathan said, quickly making his way to her room.

"I'm sorry, Nathan" Haley's quiet voice stopped him.

"What why?" he asked confused.

"I shouldn't have left her alone"

"Hey, you've got nothing to apologise for! You didn't know he was going to be there" he said, walking back over to her and pulling her into a tight hug.

"I guess" she whispered.

"I love you" he said, running a hand through her hair before bending his neck and kissing her softly.

"I love you, too" she sighed, pulling away reluctantly, "go talk to her"

With one last kiss to her forehead he made his way upstairs, coming to a stop at Rachel's bedroom before knocking loudly because of the load music from the other side.

He wasn't surprised that she didn't hear him- that or she was ignoring. Deciding there was no use in knocking again he twisted the handle, pushing the door open to see his sister sat at her desk, her hand working aggressively on the drawing in front of her.

Walking over to her record player, he twisted the dial to lower the volume down.

She worked harshly on the sketch pad in front of her, the lead of her pencil making dark strokes on the paper as she let out her emotions.

The music drowning everyone and everything out, so it was surprising when she heard the volume lower until it stopped completely. Spinning around in her chair she saw her brother standing there.

"I didn't hear you come in" she said, her voice almost scared.

"What did he say to you?" he asked, walking around to sit on the bed opposite her.

"Not much" she shrugged, "he just asked how I was doing and he asked about you"

"Is that all?"

She shook her head, "he told me he's seen me around from afar with Finn and he asked who Haley was"

"Did you tell him?" he asked curiously.

"No, Haley came back just as he asked, so I'm pretty sure he doesn't know who she is, thankfully"

"I just, uhh, I can't believe he just cornered you like that" he shouted, his outburst making her jump in her seat.

"Well believe it" she scoffed, "I was mostly creeped out by the fact he's been hiding away and practically watching me" she said avoiding all possible eye contact, so he couldn't see the tears that were building up.

Nathan noticed the way she was looking down, "Hey, come 'ere" he said grasping her wrist and pulling her so she was sat next to him on the bed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and letting her head rest on his shoulder, "He can't hurt you"

"I know, I just have all of these emotions built up inside and I don't know what to do with them. One minute I want to scream and the next minute I just want to crawl up in a ball and cry" she admitted, fighting back the tears that were threating to escape.

"A restraining order" Nathan blurted out, receiving a confused look from his younger sister, "We could get a restraining order against him"

"Could we do that? Doesn't that mean that we'd have to move house though because it's under his name and he still pays the bills" she said looking up at him.

"No he can't stop paying the bill and for the house because you're under eighteen" he explained.

"Okay" she nodded, "and when did you get so smart?" she teased.

"We had to do half a term on Law in Business in my business class in college" he said nonchalantly, "and don't think I didn't get onto that jab" he joked.

"Whatever" she laughed, "so it's possible that we could get a restraining order on him?"

"Yeah" he nodded.

"Then let's do it" she said, "do you mind if the guys come over?"

"No, that's fine, just if you guys come up you need to keep your bedroom door open" he said seriously.

"You're ridiculous but whatever" she said rolling her eyes.

"I love you, kiddo" Nathan said, squeezing her harder.

"I love you, too" she said, "but you're squishing me" she said, her voice muffled against his shoulder.

"Right, sorry" he said, letting her go, "we're going to be okay"

"I know we are" she smiled.

* * *

"You know we didn't come over to watch you guys suck face" Caspar spoke with disgust but with a slight teasing tone.

"Then leave" Finn said, breaking away from the other teen.

"Hey" Rachel said elbowing him in the gut, "sorry" she said, moving her attention to other 3 boys in her room.

"Whatever, I'm scarred for life anyway, next time, don't do it so close to me" Jack spoke from his seat next to Rachel, who was sat against the headboard of her bed in between the twins, while Caspar sat on her desk chair and Sam was sat against a pile of pillows on the floor.

"Sorry" the girl mumbled, blushing slightly.

"So are you going to talk to us about what happened at the store?" Caspar asked.

"There's not much to talk about, I told you guys what happened" she said looking down at her hands in her lap.

"But you didn't tell us how you felt" Finn said, stroking her hair.

"I was freaked out and scared! It just didn't feel right" she said, her voice barely a whisper.

She felt herself relax slightly when she felt Jack wrap his arm around her shoulder.

"He can't hurt you" Finn whispered.

"I know that's what Nathan said" she said smiling slightly.

"We love you, Bud" Caspar said, standing from the chair and walking over to the bed and somehow finding a way to hug her, Sam doing the same so all five of them were on the bed.

"I know, I love you guys too" she smiled.

There was a moment of silence before it was broken by a voice from the door.

"You know this is the reason your brother wanted you to leave your door open, you'd think it would've stopped you from having some freaky orgy"

Looking up, Rachel found Haley standing at the door with a teasing smirk, "Eww, shut up" Rachel said, trying to not laugh when she noticed the two older boys quickly stand up and smooth their clothing out.

"Hey, Haley" Caspar said, sending her a charming smile.

"Hi" Sam spoke at the same time as Caspar.

"Hey" she said, looking at them amusingly before sending Rachel a look who just shrugged, "well, I just came up to tell you that there's pizza downstairs if you guys want any" she said before, waving and walking off.

"Oh my God, she's so hot" Caspar said, sighing dramatically before sitting down on her desk chair.

"Do you think I have a shot? I am nearly eighteen" Sam asked hopefully.

"I doubt it, considering she's dating my brother and she's moving in" Rachel said, laughing at them.

"She's moving in?" Caspar asked, sitting up quickly.

"Yep" she said.

"Can we move in to?" Sam asked sitting down on the end of the bed.

"Sure why not?" she said sarcastically, "I'm gonna go down and get some Pizza" she said making a move to get off the bed when Sam stopped her.

"No, let me, you've had a rough day why don't you stay here and relax, maybe suck some more face" he said overcompensating with his words.

"Yeah, I'll come help you, and I'm sure you'll need help with drink" Caspar said standing up and pushing Sam out the door before she could respond.

"They're so sad" Jack said rolling his eyes making the other teens laugh.

* * *

"So, Nate, you excited to start work next week" Lucas asked, taking a sip of his beer.

Him and Brooke had come over about an hour ago and brought some beer over with them.

"I am but I'm nervous at the same time, I mean it was only a few years ago I was graduating from the place" he said chuckling lightly.

"Yeah, but at least Jake will be there" Brooke said.

"Yeah" he nodded, "but I know Rachel's not looking forward to it"

"No she's not" Haley said, walking back into the kitchen and joining them at the table, "she told me before at the grocery store"

"What did she tell you?" Nathan asked as she sat down next to him.

"That she's nervous because the guys are on the team and that she wants to try out for the cheerleading squad-"

"She's not doing that" Nathan cut in.

"Don't interrupt me" Haley scolded, "and why can't she?"

"Because" he shrugged

"'Because' is your excuse?" Haley asked, her eyebrows rising "and don't say that there's things wrong with being a cheerleader I know that you've dated them and Brooke was one" she warned giving him a pointed look.

"I don't want guys looking at her in one of those cheerleading outfits, I've seen them and they've gotten shorter since we were at school" he said.

"Nathan, guys are going to look at her anyway, cheerleading outfit or not, if you haven't noticed you've got a hot sister" Brooke said, patting his hand.

"She's got a point, Babe! You can't protect her from everything, not that she needs protecting from being a cheerleader" Haley said.

"I'm gonna have to let her aren't I?" he asked, looking between them.

"Yes! Not that you really had a choice! You'll get used to it, at least she'll be at all of the games" Haley said.

"Yeah I guess" he said smiling, "I'm just glad that I've finally got a job and hopefully I can start paying the bills so that's one less thing that Dan can hold over us"

"But he has to keep paying until Rachel turns 18 doesn't he?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, that's really the only thing that's keeping me from killing him or at least beating the crap out of him" Nathan said only partly joking, "I just can't believe he cornered her like that! What sort of sicko does that?" he spat.

"Dan Scott" Haley said her voice muffled from her mouth full of pizza.

"Attractive" Lucas quipped.

"I thought so" she winked.

"Anyway" Brooke said, amused by the two friends, "at least if you get the restraining order there's a less of a chance he'll corner her again"

"I know, but he could still do, and I know she's been feeling down about it and she's scared, which is why called Cooper" he said, jumping slightly when Brooke squealed "but you can't say anything to Rachel, I want it to be a surprise"

"I promise" Brooke said, making a zipping motion over her lips, trying her best to hold her excitement in.

"Who's Cooper?" Lucas asked.

"Nathan's superhot uncle" Brooke said, clapping in excitement.

"Brooke" Nathan groaned.

"What?" she said innocently, "I love me some hot uncle Cooper" she said waggling her eyebrow, looking at Lucas confused when he stuck his hand out for her to shake, "Hi Lucas Roe, your boyfriend" he said teasingly.

"Oh sweetie, you know I love you but if you saw him you'd know, right tutor-girl?" Brooke said, turning from her boyfriend to her friend.

"I wouldn't know" Haley said shrugging, "I don't know what he looks like"

Brooke quickly picked up her phone, before finding a picture and showing it to her friend "Feast your eyes on that" Brooke said handing her the phone.

"Oh" Haley said, her eyes widening slightly.

"Why do you have a picture of my uncle on your phone?" Nathan asked once he'd looked at the picture.

"I didn't have it saved, it's on Facebook" Brooke explained.

"Honey, I don't think we can move in together anymore" she joked, not taking her eyes off the phone.

"Funny" he deadpanned before taking the phone off of her and passing it back to Brooke.

"So when does he come?" Lucas asked.

"He's coming next Saturday" Nathan said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Is he staying here?" Haley questioned.

"Yeah, if that's okay with you?" Nathan asked, warily.

"Babe, that's more than okay" she winked.

"Speaking of visitors, Hales, my mom rang me before and told me she'll be visiting with my dad and Lily for thanksgiving" Lucas said, turning his attention to his best friends.

"Oh, that's great, I feel like I haven't seen them in forever" Haley smiled, all thoughts of Cooper forgotten.

"Wait your parents are coming to visit?" Brooke said, panic in her voice.

"Yeah, but don't worry they'll love you" he said, giving her a reassuring kiss.

"Oh my God, what if they hate me? I've never met a boyfriend's parents before, they are so going to hate me" Brooke freaked, ignoring Lucas' comment.

"They won't hate you" Lucas said.

"I need to go call Peyton" she rushed out, standing up and walking quickly out the room.

"She's crazy, I don't know why you put up with her" Nathan retorted, earning a slap over the head from his girlfriend.

"That's your best friend, don't be nasty" she warned.

"Anyway, is Cooper from your Dads side?" Lucas asked.

"No, he's my mom's younger brother, but they never really got along! He always thought she was a terrible mother, which she was. He's the only person who's ever really stood up to both my mom and dad for both of us, he was kind of like our dad sort of, when I wasn't being nagged by Dan or in school or making sure my mom hadn't drank herself into oblivion, I was with him and so was Rachel, that's why I want it to be a surprise" he told them.

"That's sweet! It's nice that you had some sort of role model growing up and he seems like a decent guy" Haley said, placing a comforting hand over his which was resting on the table.

"Yeah he's a great guy, that's why of all people I called him! With Dan being around I know that if we ever run into him Cooper with at least be a phone call away! Plus Brooke and Peyton love him" he said, all of them laughing.

It was now Tuesday and Nathan was about to start his first day at work! He's gone in yesterday and met with Principle Turner who'd given him his uniform and taken in his information.

Nathan, carefully untangled himself from Haley, trying his best not to wake her.

"Where are you going at 6 am?" Haley asked, waking up from feeling the mattress shift.

Nathan jumped slightly at the sound of her soft voice, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but I have to go to work" he said turning around to face her, and smirking when he noticed the pink shade in her cheeks, as she glanced over his naked body.

"Do you have to?" she pouted, propping herself up on her elbow as she watched him boldly walk around the room completely naked, not that she minded.

"Yes I do" he said, noticing the disappointed look on her face as he pulled on a clean pair of boxers, before walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge next to her.

"Fine" she huffed, "do I at least get a good morning kiss?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Definitely" he smirked as he slanted his mouth over hers, neither of them caring about morning breath as their tongues clashed wetly. One hand came up to cup her cheek while the other held his balance.

Pulling away, Nathan smirked when he noticed the pink tinge that covered her cheeks and carried on down her chest.

"Now that's a good morning kiss" she mumbled opening her eyes to see two blue orbs staring back at her.

"Yes it is" he winked, "go back to sleep, I'm gonna take a shower" he said, pressing one last kiss to her lips before walking towards his bathroom.

"Or I could join you?" she asked, sitting up and letting the bed sheet fall past her bare breasts.

"What are you waiting for?" he smirked, revelling in the sound of her laugh as she followed him into the bathroom.

* * *

Nathan trotted down the stairs, while running a towel through his hair.

Walking into the kitchen he saw his sister sat at the breakfast bar.

"Good morning coach Scott" she smirked.

He groaned, "That makes me sound so old" he said pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"That's because you are" she teased, "so are you excited?"

"Yeah I am it just feels weird, and I feel like it's my first day of freshman year" he said with a hint of humour in his voice.

"I'm just glad I'm not a freshman anymore! I never thought I'd be excited for sophomore year" she laughed, "Sam and Caspar are excited, like really excited started their senior year, it's starting to get a bit annoying now"

"Oh shush, you'll miss them when they've gone to College" Nathan said leaning on the counter opposite her.

"I know, just do me a favour and please don't embarrass me" she pleaded.

"I'll try my best, but I'm sure you'll do that for yourself if you join the cheerleading squad" he teased, sending her the famous 'Scott' smirk.

"Don't be an ass" she glared, "for that you can give me a lift for school, now let's go _old man_" she said grabbing her bag and walking out the door.

The car journey was short and they both arrived at the school at 7:45.

Stepping out of the car the two siblings walked side by side into the school, both of them noticing the stares from others in the hallway.

"Why are people staring?" Rachel whispered.

"Because I'm hot" he whispered back.

She scoffed, "Well aren't you Mr Humble today" she joked sarcastically.

"Today and every other day" he winked.

She rolled her eyes, "you're an ass"

"Hey, watch your language, or I'll give you detention" he warned.

"I think that might be the strangest thing you've ever said to me" she said, her face scrunching up slightly.

He laughed, "Yeah, I felt weird, anyway I best get to the gym before Whitey kicks my ass"

"Hey, watch your language, or I'll tell Principle Turner" she mocked.

"Whatever, I'll see you later" he said turning and making his way towards the gym.

* * *

It was not lunch time and Rachel was trying her best to avoid as many people as possible.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked, looking at her strangely as she had her head stuffed into her locker.

"I'm avoiding people" she said pulling her head out of her locker.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because people keep coming up to me and asking me about Nathan or if we really are together" she whined.

"It'll die over by the end of the week" he said, laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I hope so" she said, slamming her locker shut, "how did morning practice go?" she asked, stepping closer to Finn so they were standing toe to toe.

"It was good actually" he said, placing a hand on her waist.

"Nate wasn't too hard was he?" she asked nervously.

"No, he was actually pretty decent, but enough of that talk, I miss you today, we hardly saw each other" he pouted.

"I know but we have chemistry together next and then we've both got practice after school so we'll sort of see each other then?" she suggested.

"Yeah I guess, and we've got the rest of lunch so we could go to janitors closet and make-out" he said hopefully.

"Not gonna happen, do you know how many people have had sex in it or made out in it and I'm pretty sure one of them people was my brother" she said, pulling him down the hall.

"Way to ruin the mood" he scoffed.

"There wasn't a mood to begin with" she laughed.

"So it is true" a familiar voice sounded as the rounded a corner.

"What's true?" Finn asked.

"That you went after my sloppy seconds" Dylan spat.

"What just like you went after half of the schools?" Finn said, his hold tightening around her waist.

"Let's just go" Rachel said quietly, pulling at his arm.

"I can see she's not letting you of that leash, well I can see some things don't change"

"Why don't you shut the fu-"

"Is there a problem here?" Nathans voice jumped in.

"No, we were just leaving" she said, sending him a thankful.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking at Finn.

"Yeah, we'll see you at practice coach" Finn said pulling her away, Dylan walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

It was the end of the day and everyone was heading to practice.

Nathan was splitting the team in half for a game when he felt a short person stand next to him.

"You're doing a good job" Whitey said, patting the taller man's shoulder.

"You think?" he asked, "I was kinda nervous"

"There was no need to be, most of the team love you, and it'll just take some getting used to" he said.

"Thanks, Coach" he smiled before going back to splitting up the team.

It was about 10 minutes into practice when the team suddenly stopped their game.

"Did I tell you guys to stop?" Whitey shouted.

"But coach" one of the boys said pointing towards the other end of the gym were the cheerleaders had just came in to practice.

"You aren't on the basketball team to watch girls dance you're her to play basketball not act like a bunch of horny teenagers" Whitey shouted.

A chorus of 'sorry coach' echoed of the gym walls.

"Good now get back to the game" he shouted again.

"I remember it wasn't long ago when you gave us that speech" Nathan chuckled, standing next to the older man.

"Some things just don't change" Whitey mumbled.

A few minutes passed and the team carried on playing when they stopped at the loud slam of the gym doors and the person cursing in pain.

They turned their attention to were the sound was coming from.

Rachel silently cursed to herself when she noticed she'd gone through the wrong doors and she'd have to walk through all of the basketball players.

She walked through them with her head trained on the floor, ignoring some of the low whistles as she tried to pull her shorts further down. God, on all days why did she have to forget hers and end up borrowing some from another girl and they were short, like really short.

"Hey good lookin', what's cookin'" Finn teased, moving to stand in front of her.

"You're an ass" she glared, before taking the ball of him and shooting it perfectly into the net, "Swoosh" she said mocking the noise before walking off towards the girls.

"Hey coach Scott, maybe you could talk her in to joining the team?" one of the players, Dean, asked seriously.

"Why, is she screwing him too?" Dylan scoffed.

"Dude that's her brother" Dean said, his face scrunching up in disgust at the shocked teen.

"Suicides" Nathan bellowed to the teen who didn't bother to argue with him before setting off around the side lines.

* * *

**Thank you for all of the previous reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I apologise for any sort of spelling or grammar mistakes I may have missed in my skim through!**

**Please Read & Review!**

**I love you all****J**


	22. Chapter 22

Rachel sighed as she closed her locker.

"What's up?" a familiar voice asked.

"Jesus Christ" she jumped, "I told you to stop doing that"

"Sorry" Nathan chuckled, "so what's up?"

"Nothing it's just been a long day! I'm just glad it's finally end of the day and it's Friday" she smiled, leaning against the lockers.

"Yeah, so have you got any plans for the weekend?" Nathan asked as they made their way down the hallway.

"Not really, I'll probably just hang out with the guys or something" she shrugged.

"Well if you've got no real plans do you wanna go for lunch? We haven't really had any brother sister time in a while?" he proposed.

"Yeah sure that'd be nice, but haven't you got any plans with Haley?"

"No, I think she's going the mall with Brooke" he said.

"Okay, well it looks like it'll just be the two of us" she smiled, "so how's your first week been?"

"Good, but a little weird, I'm pretty sure at least 7 girls have tried to hit on me, including Mrs Robinson" he said shuddering.

"You mean old Mrs Robinson who works in the office?" she asked, holding in her laughter.

"Yeah" he said.

"Oh god, that's priceless" she howled.

"It's not funny, she's like 80 and she was here when I was in school" Nathan whined.

"Oh my god, that's even better" she said, her laughter echoing off the school hallways.

"Whatever" he mumbled.

"Hey Rachel, wait up" a girl called from down the hall, turning around she noticed a girl from the cheerleading squad.

"Oh, hey Allie" she smiled, "what's up?"

"Katie asked me to give you this" she said handing her a cheerleading uniform.

"Thanks" she said taking the uniform and placing it in her bag.

"Well I'll see you Monday" she smiled.

"Yeah, I'll see you then, bye" she said.

"Bye Coach Scott" she smiled, the blush rising to her cheeks slightly before turning around and walking down the hall.

"Hey, it's better her than Mrs Robinson" she said, her laughter rising once again, as she watched him walk off.

* * *

"Hales?" Nathan shouted through house he'd just entered.

"In the kitchen" she answered.

Placing his gym bag by the door he made his way into the kitchen where Haley was stood in front of a counter opposite Brooke and Peyton who were sat at the breakfast counter.

"Hey" he said, walking over to Haley and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hey, how was work?" she asked, once they pulled away.

"It was okay" he shrugged, walking over to sit next to Peyton at the breakfast counter.

"Them school girls still hitting on you?" Brooke teased.

"Not just them" he mumbled.

"Well then who else?" Haley asked amused.

"Some woman who works in the office"

"You don't mean Mrs Robinson do you?" Brooke asked, laughing when he nodded, "oh god that's great"

"Who's Mrs Robinson?" Peyton asked.

"Some woman who works in the office, she's like 80 and she worked there when we went to school" Nathan answered annoyed, not seeing the humour in it when all of the girls started laughing.

"Aw, poor baby" Haley teased, "What did she say to you?"

"I went down to get some paper for the print in Whiteys…"

_Nathan entered the office and walked over to the desk._

_"Hey, Mrs Robinson, do have any paper for Coach Durham's printer?" he asked, crossing his arms over to lean against the tall desk._

_"Oh sweetie, call me Jane" she winked._

_"Right" he answered, waiting as she went over to the filling cabinet and pulled out a package of printing paper before walking back over and placing it on the high desk next to him._

_"Thanks" he said politely, taking the paper before heading towards the door._

_"No problem, hot stuff" she drawled out._

_His pace sped up as he felt her eyes boring into him._

"She called you hot stuff?" Peyton asked, cringing slightly.

Nathan groaned as the girls' laughter picked up.

"It was so awkward and not to mention she leaned over the desk, practically flashing me her cleavage" he said, shuddering at the memory.

"Aww" Haley pouted, "maybe I'll show you mine later. Will that make you feel better?" she flirted.

Ignoring Brooke and Peyton's groans of disgust, Nathan raked his eyes over the top half of her body, "Why not right now?" he proposed.

Just as Haley opened her mouth to answer Brooke cut in, "Seriously, do you love scarring us? I've already seen it, at least spare poor Peyton here the Naley foreplay. Okay, Boy toy and Tutor-slut?"

"Then leave" Nathan said nonchalantly, not taking his gaze of Haley, "and I told you to stop calling me boy toy"

"No and no"

"Why do you call him Boy toy?" Haley asked.

"No reason" Nathan said, a bit too quickly.

Brooke brushed off his comment, "well when we were in our Junior year, the basketball team were auctioned off to raise money, and when it was his turn he came out in his warm ups and done like a strip tease and when he pulled his jacket off he had 'boy toy' written across his chest with blue paint"

Nathan groaned and buried his head in his hands, trying to hide his blush.

"Is that the great Nathan Scott blushing?" Peyton said feigning shock.

"I hate you guys" he whined, his voice muffled against the palms of his hands.

"Why?" another voice sounded, looking through gaps in between his fingers he saw his sister.

"Because I told them why I call him boy toy" Brooke answered.

Rachel's soon joined in with the laughter, "did he tell you about old Mrs Robinson?" she asked through the amusement.

"Yep and then little miss James over here basically propositioned him in front of us telling him that she's gonna flash him later" Brooke said disinterestedly.

"I so didn't need to hear that, virgin ears remember" she said, opening the fridge.

"Not for long" she sang.

"Brooke" Nathan warned.

"Oh come on, if she's anything like you it won't be long" she snickered.

"But you're forgetting, I'm nothing like him" Rachel spoke up, turning around to face the older girl.

"Puh-lease" Haley scoffed "you guys might as well be the same person" Haley added.

"We aren't that alike" Nathan defended.

"You so are, you're both suborn as hell-"

"We are not" they both cut in.

"See! And you guys have like the same personality not to mention you look like twins" she said, exaggerating slightly.

"We don't look like twins, sure we look like siblings but not twins, not to mention he's like 7 years older than me" Rachel said.

"I'm way to good looking to be her twin" Nathan badgered.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Rachel asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Well let's face it I am the better looking sibling" he said cockily.

"Oh please, you look like Dan" she smirked before walking off.

"Yeah well you look like Deb" he shouted after her, just to receive a laugh from the teen.

"She looks nothing like Deb" Brooke said, slightly confused.

"What's Deb look like?" Haley asked.

"She's short, maybe shorter than you and she's blonde" Nathan shrugged, not feeling comfortable talking about her.

"She's a total bitch" Brooke spoke, receiving a thankful look from her best friend, "anyway off the subject of Satan's ex-wife! What time does Cooper get in tomorrow?" she asked the volume of her voice lowering to prevent Rachel from hearing.

"He is supposed to get in at half 9 so I'm gonna go pick him up then and bring him back here and the I'm taking Rachel out for lunch, just the two of us, well that's what I've told her but obviously Cooper will be coming with us"

"Aren't you worried about her waking up?" Peyton asked.

"No, she sleeps like a dead person" Nathan said, not being able to help the eye roll.

"How longs he staying for?" Haley asked.

"I'm not sure, he's only got a one way ticket and then whenever he decides to go home he'll just book another one way flight" Nathan clarified.

"Where does he live now?"

"Colorado" he replied.

"Does he still own that racing track?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah and he sells car"

"Well I for one can't wait for some hot Uncle Cooper" Brooke said, rubbing her hands together in excitement.

"I second that" Peyton said dreamily.

"I'm so jealous of you, tutor girl" Brooke said.

"Why?"

"Because you get to live with a crazy hot guy" Brooke gushed.

"Uh, Brooke I already live with a crazy hot guy" Haley said, winking at a smirking Nathan.

"Oh please, Nathan has nothing on Cooper" she scoffed.

"Gee, thanks Brooke" Nathan said, rolling his eyes.

"You're welcome" she winked.

"Anyway, where's Lucas and Jake?" Nathan asked.

"I have no idea where Lucas is" Brooke shrugged.

"Jake's staying behind at work to finish of marking some essay's and stuff" Peyton explained.

"So Jake gave his students an essay the first week of school?" Brooke said in disbelief.

"Yep" Rachel said, walking back into the kitchen.

"What a douche" she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"It wasn't hard, most teachers did, and Jake's class is easy compared to all of my others" Rachel shrugged.

"How do you even write an essay on music anyway? There's not much to it really" Brooke said confused.

"We don't just write about an actual song for example! We talk about the composing and pitches and tones of a melody and then we go on about the production and advertising of a song and the artist" Rachel explained nonchalantly.

"Aren't you worried about Jake giving you a good mark because of the fact you guys have a relationship outside of school?" Haley asked.

"No, he's given me F's before, if my work isn't good he'll grade it right and I know when a piece work is bad" she shrugged, "I don't get treated any differently because he's friends with my brother"

Before anyone could reply the sound of the front door shutting echoed through the house.

"Rachel?" Finn shouted down the hall, the sounds of light footsteps down the carpeted path that lead to the kitchen, "why aren't you dressed?" he said looking her up and down, noticing she was dressing in a pair of cotton shorts and an oversized jumper- most likely his, her hair tied up in a messy pony tail.

"Because I'm not going" she shrugged.

"Where are you supposed to be going?" Haley asked.

"Some of the guys on the team and some of the cheerleaders are going out. One of the guys on the team, Zach, his parents own a restaurant but they're out of town so we're going there and then afterward we're going to his house" Finn answered turning to Nathan before turning back to Rachel, "and what do you mean you're not going?"

"I don't want to" she said, nonchalantly.

"Well I don't care, you promised me we could go" he walking around the island to stand next to her.

"But I don't want to go! Can't we just stay in?" she huffed.

"No we can't, so let's go get you changed" he said, before grabbing her hips and pushing her forward as the adults looked on amused at the young couple.

"I'm not going" she mumbled, trying to wiggle her way out of his strong grip. Knowing she wasn't going to get out of his hold, she done what was the first thing that came to mind, she quickly lowered herself to the tiled floor of the kitchen at his feet.

"How mature" Nathan spoke up.

He was replied to with a glare from the young teen who had crossed her arms over her chest.

"Seriously?" Finn asked amused when she looked up at him from her spot at his feet, "You know I could just pick you up"

She just simply shrugged before lying down in between his legs from where he stood, stretching her legs out in front of her and keeping her arms crossed.

"What is she doing?" Haley whispered to Nathan, as she watched the couple.

"She does this thing when she doesn't want to go anywhere or do anything and she gets really stubborn and just lays or sits on the floor and makes her body like a dead weight so you can't pick her up, it's kind of weird actually but I can't really say anything because she picked it up from me" Nathan answered.

"Why don't you want to go?" Finn asked softly, catching the attention of the others again.

"Because Dylan's gonna be there with his whore with her huge boobs and bleach blonde hair" she pouted, "I can pretty much see up your shorts as well" she said nonchalantly, fingering the material of the navy blue chino styled shorts between her index finger and thumb, eliciting laughs from the elder people.

"Okay firstly I hope you like what you see" he teased, earning a blush from his girlfriend and a groan of disgust from her brother, "secondly, don't try and change the subject and thirdly what do you care if he's going to be there with her? Let them live their lives, everyone knows we're the hottest couple in Tree Hill" he said moving from his place, to stand with a leg either side of her waist.

"Second" Nathan coughed, after the end of his sentence, earning a laugh from Haley.

"Now, what do you say you go get ready and we go and show them how much better we are?" he suggested, holding his hands out for her.

"Fine" she huffed, taking his hands, allowing him to pull her up, "But the second either of them makes one of their snide comments I'm kicking their ass"

"Tell you what, if they do make comments why don't we just leave?"

"Fine, but I think my way is better and more fun" she shrugged, making her way up the stairs.

"You guys are so amusing" Brooke smirked.

"Thanks" he paused, "I think" Finn said leaning his hands against the counter in front of him next to Haley.

"So how are things with you two?" Haley asked.

"Pretty good as usual" he shrugged, a smile gracing his face, "but I'm worried about her, she's been distant since Dan came back, which I completely understand, but she's supposed to let me in and tell me how she's feeling" his smile turning into a frown.

"Look if anyone's going to be able to get anything out of her, it's going to be you. So just giver her time, I'm sure she'll talk eventually" Nathan said.

A voice broke into their thoughts, "Okay I'm ready" Rachel said, walking back into the kitchen dressed in a pair of high wasted vintage Levi shorts, a baggy white V-neck t-shirt tucked into her shorts with her black leather jacket and maroon coloured doc martins.

"And you look beautiful" he smiled sincerely, walking over to her and placing a soft kiss on her lips earning an awe from the older girls, "let's go" he said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Take your key and I want you home no later than 11" Nathan told her, getting a nod from the teenager, "good now go have fun and no fighting" he teased.

"Funny" she deadpanned, "I'll see you guys later" she waved, pulling Finn down the hall and out the door.

"I'm going to be getting off, I've gotta go to Tric and man the bar" Peyton said slapping her hands down on the surface in front of her and pushing herself into a standing position.

"I'm gonna go too! Can you drop me off on your way to Tric P. Sawyer? Broody's coming over" Brooke asked.

"Sure! Let's go" they both said their goodbye's to the couple and left.

"Alone at last" Nathan sighed.

"Uh-huh! So when did you become so insightful?" Haley asked, her eyebrow rising in amusement, talking about earlier with Finn.

"Since I started dating you" he winked, sending her a charming smile.

"Oh really?" she flirted, leaning forward on her forearms.

"Yep" he said, his eyes immediately drawn to her cleavage.

"So Rachel won't be home until 11 and it's only 4 now, that's a whole 7 hours, I wonder what we could do in that time?" Nathan asked as he watched her walk around the island, opening his legs to allow her to stand between him and the counter, his arms circling her waist, his hands toying with the hem of her tank top, occasionally dipping underneath to stroke where her tattoo lay.

"Well, I was thinking about taking a nice, hot bath, reading my book and having an early night" she shrugged innocently while winding her arms around his neck.

"Is that so?" Nathan asked, moving forward so their chests were barley touching.

"Uh huh" She nodded, pressingly her chest flushed against his.

"Well I tell you what, why don't you go take that bath and what do you say about me taking you out on a date?"

"That sounds perfect" she whispered, leaning forward to capture his lips in a soft kiss.

"Great! Now you go get that bath and I'll make a reservation somewhere"

* * *

"Hales, are you nearly ready? We need to be there by 6?" Nathan shouted from the front door, checking his watch to see it was 5:45pm.

"I'm coming" she replied and descended down the stairs.

"You look unbelievable" Nathan praised, taking in her appearance. She was wearing a white strapless dress with lace print and a nipped waist, flowing out and stopping at mid-thigh which she pair of simple pair of black suede heels with a metallic heel, her brown hair curled, resting on her shoulder and her make up done lightly.

"Thank you" she blushed, "you don't look so bad yourself" she said looking him up and down appreciatively. He was dressed in a pair of black leather derby shoes, dark grey dress pants and a light blue shirt, his long sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"I know" he shrugged, earning a laugh from his girlfriend.

"God, you're so cocky" she teased, allowing him to entwine his fingers with hers.

"No, I'm just confident" he spoke, opening the passenger seat of his car and helping her in.

"If that's your story" she winked, letting him to close the door before racing around to the driver's seat.

The car journey was filled with a comfortable silence before arriving at the restaurant.

"Isn't this the place where we had our first date?" Haley asked, as Nathan helped her out of the car.

"I'm glad you remember" he smiled, closing the door and locking his car, before taking her hand in his and making his way into the restaurant.

"Of course I do" she said softly, before entering the restaurant.

Nathan smiled softly at her before turning to the waiter, "Excuse me, I have a reservation for two, under Scott"

"Sure I have it right-" the waiter stopped as he looked up, "Nathan Scott?"

"Brendan?" Nathan asked shocked.

"In the flesh" Brendan smiled, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great" he smiled, feeling someone shift beside him, he looked to his side to see Haley looking up at him confused, "Oh Brendan, this is my girlfriend, Haley" Nathan said.

"It's nice to meet you" Haley smiled.

"You too" Brendan nodded.

"Brendan was my assistant couch when I was at Duke" Nathan explained, before looking back to the man before him, "what are you doing working here?" he asked confused.

"I'm still working at Duke, but Lisa, my wife, lost her job so I had to get another one to pay the bills and for the boy" he said, referring to his son.

"That sucks, I'm sorry man" Nathan said apologetically, "How's the boy doing anyway?"

"He's great, turned 6 last month and we're expecting another by January next year" he explained proudly.

"That's great! Congratulations" Nathan smiled.

"Anyway, let me show you two to your table" he laughed, leading them further in to the restaurant.

"Thank you" Haley said when Nathan pulled the chair out for her before taking a seat opposite her.

"So can I get you anything to drink?" he asked, taking out a small pad and pen.

"Can we get a bottle of red, please" Nathan asked.

"Sure thing" he smiled politely, "so I hear you're working at the high school"

"Yeah, assistant coaching" he smirked, "just started this week"

"I'm happy for you, but I gotta say I'm kinda shocked that you're not going into the NBA, it's a shame really, you had a few good offers from good agents"

"Yeah, well as much as I would have loved to, I had a 15 year to look after" he shrugged.

"How's Rachel doing anyway?"

"She's good" he nodded.

"Well, as much as I would love to stand here and talk all night, I have a job to do, I'll be back in a minute with your drinks" he smiled before walking away.

"He seems nice" Haley said.

"Yeah, he's a great guy" Nathan smiled.

"So how come you never told me about the NBA?" she asked.

He shrugged, "it's not something I really like talking about! I mean my dream was always, play high school, then play college, then go to the NBA, but that all changed when my mom left. I mean imagine how hard it would've been, I would have been travelling so Rachel would have had to come with me and I didn't want to take her away from her friends and school" he said nonchalantly.

"You're amazing you know that?" she said, leaning forward.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"You gave up your dream for her! Not many people would do that" she said, surprised that he didn't realise his nobility.

"It wasn't all that hard, she's the only thing I have that truly means something to me, I'd do it again if I had too with a second thought" he said before taking her hand in his, "now I have you"

"You are quite charming, you know that?" she teased lightly.

"Oh you haven't even seen my A game" he smirked.

"Lord help me if that's true" she said placing her hand over her heart playfully, "but what's stopping you going into the NBA now? I know that you could do it" she said seriously.

"I'd be selfish! Going off and following my dream making you and Ray leave and change your lives for me, I couldn't do that, not now; I couldn't risk the chance of losing you" he said, almost in a whisper while stroking his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Nathan, you wouldn't lose me! And it's not selfish if you want to follow your dream, I would follow you anywhere and everywhere"

"I-" he started but was interrupted.

"Here's your wine" Brendan spoke, not noticing he was interrupting anything and started to fill the wine glasses.

"Thank you" Haley smiled graciously.

"You're welcome" he smiled back, "Now can I get you a menu?" he asked.

"Actually we don't need one! I will have the prime rib and she will have Fettuccine Alfredo"

"Sure thing, Mr Scott" he smirked before walking away.

"How do you know I wanted that?" Haley asked.

"Because I know you Haley James" he answered confidently.

"Well how do you know I didn't want Mac and cheese?"

"Seriously Hales?" he chuckled, taking a sip of his wine.

"Hey I'll have you know that Mac and Cheese is the food of the Gods" she defended playfully.

"Yeah if the Gods were 5 year olds" he teased.

"Really Nathan you seriously need to work on those charming lines of yours" she said, sending him a pointed look, but from her eyes he knew she was playing with him

"I'll have you know that my lines work perfectly fine, thank you" he defended, crossing his arms and placing them on the table in front of him.

"Uh-huh" she replied raising her eyebrows, "but what I said before about following you anywhere, I would and I know what you're gonna say, but it's not selfish, so just promise me that you'll think about it properly?"

"Hales" he protested.

"Please Nathan, for me?" she asked, looking at him with her best puppy dog face.

He sighed and ran a hand over his face, "Fine, I'll think about it"

"Thank you" she smiled warmly before leaning over the table and kissing him softly.

It was about half past 7 and Nathan and Haley had not long left the restaurant and they were now walking hand in hand along the river front.

"It's so pretty out here" she smiled, looking out over the river.

"Yeah, it is" he replied not taking his eyes off of her before stopping her and turning her to face him, "I have something for you"

"What? Why?" she asked confused.

"Because tomorrow is our 4month anniversary, and with Cooper coming in tomorrow I probably won't have time to give you it" he replied, taking a long velvet box from his jacket pocket.

"Nathan, you didn't have to get me anything" she said, as he placed the box in her hands.

"But I wanted to" he shrugged, "open it" he said when he noticed her hesitating slightly.

Opening the box she gasped quietly at the Silver diamond cut satin oval locket that sat inside the velvet box.

"Do you like it?" he asked cautiously noticing she hadn't spoken for a few minutes.

"It's beautiful" she whispered, running her thumb over the chain.

"Open the locket"

Opening it she saw a picture on the left of them on their first date and the other side was empty.

"I figured you might want to choose another picture to put in the other side and it's engraved on the back" he said shyly, allowing her to flip the locket around with the words '_always and forever'_.

"Thank you, it's perfect" she said looking up at him with teary eyes, "Will you put it on me?" she asked taking it out of the box.

He nodded and motioned her to turn around before moving her hair out of the way and clipping the chain together around her neck.

Turning back around she wasted no time in kissing him passionately, her hands wrapped around his waist while his rested either side of her face.

Breaking apart for air, they felt rain drops falling around them.

"How about we get out of here and go home? Maybe you could thank me properly" Nathan asked, waggling his eyebrows slightly.

"I think you're forgetting about your 15 year old sister" Haley said.

"Well I might have said yes to her staying at Finns for the night as long as she promises to be home for 12 tomorrow" he clarified, walking her quickly to his car.

"You really do think of everything" she said spinning around to face him once they'd arrived at his car.

"Yep" he smirked popping the 'p'.

"You are so getting lucky tonight" she said despite her blush.

"Maybe I should buy you presents more often" he joked, opening the door for her.

"Maybe you should" she smirked back.

"God I love you" he blurted out.

"I love you too" she sighed, letting him lean in to capture her lips in another passionate kiss, letting the rain fall around them in complete oblivion.

* * *

**I am so sorry that I made you all wait so long, I feel terrible, but I've just been so busy with going back to school and I've had a lot of homework to do! Ugh!**

**Also I would like to thank you all who reviewed, it really means a lot to me! I'm hoping to have the next chapter for next Tuesday or Wednesday at the earliest, I will try my best.**

**But I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes I may have missed in my check over.**

**Please read and review.**


End file.
